The Ultimate Sacrifice
by AllyJ39
Summary: JJ gets a surprise call telling her that her 16 year old cousin has been found living alone and JJ decides to take her in. The whole team gets involved in making Parker feel like family but what happens when she's kidnapped?Can they save her in time? **Mentions of abuse and some choice language
1. Caught

Parker bounced the tennis ball three times before tossing it up for the perfect serve. She hit it as hard as she could and smiled as it bounced in and past her opponent.

"Great shot" Graham yelled.

"Thanks Graham. I really really want to prove to the coach I'm number one singles material" Parker yelled back.

Parker switched sides and looked over when she heard the whispers of her fellow classmates. Seeing them all staring at Principle Hawks,Parker jogged over to Graham.  
Principle Hawks was definitely looking for someone and suddenly she zeroed in on her target.

"Parker,my office please. Grab your stuff and let's go."

Parker looked at Graham and shrugged her shoulders. She gave him their secret two finger salute signaling that she will call him later and sprinted after Principle Hawks.

* * *

Parker looked around the office wondering what was going on. She didn't recall getting in any sort of trouble. She was still thinking when Principle Hawk opened her door and summoned her in.

"Please take a seat,Parker."

Parker sat down and instantly started spinning her bracelet on her wrist. It was the one thing that could keep her calm at the moment.

"I'm assuming you have no idea as to why you are being called in here,do you?"

Parker looked up and gave a small smile and all but whispered the next few words, "No ma'am I haven't the slightest clue."

"Parker,you may as well start telling the truth because I've already contacted your cousin to come get you."

"My cousin?"

"Yes your cousin,Agent Jennifer Jareau." Principle Hawks looked at the girl across from her wondering what it would take her to admit what she had been hiding the past two years.

"Parker,you moved here suddenly two years ago. And,while we were glad to have you, we all knew something was off. Your mother never once came in,anytime anything needed to go through her you had some excuse that fooled your teachers but not me. I did some digging and..." her voice trailed off as she looked at the panic-stricken girl in front of her yet again.

Parker blinked back the tears that were threating to spill over. She had never cried for what was loss but to have it all come crashing down so unexpectedly was enough to make anyone break.

"Sweetie,I know this isn't what you want to hear but you've been dealing with everything by yourself for the past two years. No sixteen year old should have to be an adult when they are your age. Parker,look at me. You shouldn't have hidden the fact that your mom was dead and that your dad had died so many years before. I don't know how your case slipped through the cracks but it did and it ends now. I'm so sorry but this can't continue. I sent your case to child services and they got back to me a few moments before I came and found you. Your cousin is more then happy to take you in until you are a legal adult although she says you are more then welcome to stay with her as long as you wish. She will be here in about an hour so let's get you home to start packing."

* * *

Forty five minutes later Parker had everything she needed packed into boxes. The small apartment she had managed to secure and live in by herself for the past two years never felt like home and therefore Parker had no reason to make it look like a home. She piled the last box next to the door wondering what JJ would say when she saw Parker for the first time since Parker was five.

She wandered over to the window and saw a black SUV pull up with a U-Haul behind it. She moved next to the wall so she could peek out,hopefully, without being seen. She watched as a beautiful blonde stepped out of the passenger side and a tall black haired man stepped out of the drivers side. She continued watching as the laughing blonde opened the back door and a smiling red head spilled out. All three looked behind the U-Haul as another black SUV pulled up. This car also held three people. A muscular black man slid gracefully from the front seat as he pulled his sunglasses up. He looked back as a thin guy who looked to be about 18 all but tumbled out of the back seat. Around the front of the second SVU a black haired woman came around laughing at the thin boy from the back. As if sensing her gaze,all six looked up at the window. Parker sighed and stepped back and thought, "here goes nothing."


	2. Meeting Parker

"Ya'll ready for this?" JJ asked the rest of her team as they followed her up the steps to the apartment building.

They smiled at her reassuringly as she looked back at them. JJ smiled back as her thoughts continued to roll around in her head. She had no idea how this had happened. One minute she was sitting there laughing with Spencer about the unsub they had just jailed and the next she was picking up her little cousin and bringing her to live with her and Emily and Garcia.

The team climbed the stairs and stood back as JJ knocked on the door. JJ looked back and took a breath as Hotch gave her a rare yet encouraging smile. JJ felt a bit better knowing that the team was there with her and was going to help her through this. She turned and faced the door as it slowly cracked opened.

Parker opened the door and stepped back to get a better look at everyone who was standing behind her cousin. She beckoned them in and returned their smiles with a small one of her own.

"Please,have a seat. Sorry there isn't much I just...I didn't plan on,yeah I'm just sorry." Parker stumbled over her words as the team walked in and glanced around.

"Don't worry about it kid,we get by on a lot less when Hotch over there pisses off Strauss," Derek offered trying to put the girl at ease.

"Parker,I'd like you to meet my team from the BAU, but more importantly then being my team they are also my family," JJ looked at Parker closely for the first time in years and saw how much the girl had changed in the years since she had last seen her.

Parker looked up from the floor and nodded her head slowly not saying anything. All she could think about was how these people knew nothing about her yet and she knew nothing about them yet was expected to live with one of them.

JJ continued noticing Parkers discomfort of having the attention on her.

"The scary looking guy right there is our SAC,Aaron Hotchner aka Hotch. He leads the team and isn't as scary as he looks, the one next to him is Derek Morgan and next to him is Emily Prentiss and next to her is Penelope Garcia,our tech analyst and the geeky looking guy is Spencer Reid," JJ pointed out each person while glancing at Parker to see if she was even paying attention.

"It's a pleasure meeting you all"

The team smiled back at Parker and waited for instructions on what to do next. JJ looked at her cousin and took a deep breath not sure what to do. She turned to Hotch who stood up and took control of the situation.

"Is everything packed and ready to go?Do you need help finishing up with anything or do you want us to just start loading up the boxes?" Hotch looked at Parker who looked very uncertain at the prospect of actually having to leave.

"Umm,I mean everything is packed and such I just need to haul it out but you really don't have to help I can do it on my own it's not much and nothing is really heavy I'll just go..."

"Parker,relax. It's fine we are here to help. How about this, you just sit and relax and leave us to packing everything into the U-Haul," Hotch broke into her rapid fire speaking.

"It's not a big deal. I can help. It is my stuff and I don't expect you guys to just do all the work yourself."

Hotch could see arguing with the girl would get them no where so he nodded his head indicating to everyone to grab a couple boxes and start moving it towards the U-Haul.

* * *

The last box was shoved into the trailer as the sky was starting to turn dark. Parker looked up at the place where she had lived knowing this was it. Once she left she wouldn't be coming back. She had done so well being that one case that had slipped through the cracks. She thought back to when her dad had left and was later found dead from an overdose and when her mom started drinking. She remembered when she was forced to grow up far sooner then she would have liked and remembered when her mom made them move. She thought about the good times like chasing fireflies in the night without shoes on and laying in grass finding the different constellations well into the night. She also remembered the bad times like when her mom forgot about her on the days it was down pouring and she was forced to walk home, when she would come home to find different types of alcohol bottles all over the place knowing it was going to be that kind of night. She remembered the night when her mom hadn't woken up and when she had to bury her three days later.

JJ watcher her little cousin with interest. She watched as Parker looked up at the sky with a small content smile on her face take a deep breath and look back at the apartment. She knew something had happened to Parker but was unsure what exactly. She walked to the front of the SUV where her team was patiently waiting for Parker to say she was ready to go.

"Hey,she okay?" Spencer asked nodding towards Parker who was just standing there lost in her own thoughts.

"Yeah, I think she is just saying good-bye." JJ responded leaning up against the SUV.

"JJ,how long has she been living on her own? I mean,she is what-16? She's just a baby,"Garcia asked.

"2 years. Her principal said Parker moved here two years ago and somehow no one questioned why her mom was never present. I looked into records and turned out her mom died about 2 1/2 years ago and Parker's case slipped through child services. She pulled herself from school forging signatures and such and somehow secured this place without anyone discovering she was on her own," JJ trailed off as Parker turned and walked towards them looking scared.

"I'm ready,let's just go."


	3. A Glance At Parkers Past

**Hey guys,for those of you who have been reading this I just want to say thanks! This is my first fanfic so give a girl a break;) Reviews are more then welcomed!I would love to hear thoughts,ideas,and anything else you want to say! I'll try and do at least one chapter a day maybe more depending on life.**

Disclaimer:Since I forgot to put this in the other chapters(oops) I do not own Criminal Minds ever so unfortunately!

It had already been determined that Parker would ride with Prentiss, Garcia and JJ since the team figured she would be most comfortable with them. JJ pointed Parker to the 2nd SUV and told her to hop in. Prentiss slid into the drivers seat and glanced back at the small girl in the backseat,noticing she looked completely freaked out. She was about to say something when Garcia opened the passenger side door and all but yelled, "Hello my gorgeous 007,are you not super excited to be riding with bad-ass Emily Prentiss and our sweet little JJ?"

Parker looked unsure of how to answer that so instead just nodded her head slightly. JJ climbed into the backseat next to Parker and told Emily the plan of driving for 2 hours then stopping to eat and then continuing on their way back to Quantico. Emily saluted JJ and pulled out behind Hotch.

Garcia turned in her seat and looked back at Parker before she started speaking, "So miss Parker do tell us about yourself. What do you love to do?What's your favorite color,your favorite subject,what are you most excited for about living with your awesome cousin and her equally awesome roommates,as in me and Prentiss?"

"I love sports. Purple,history,and I don't know."

"Well silly,what kind of sports?"

"Soccer,gymnastics,and softball. I also dance and love running."

"Do you run often?" Emily looked at Parker in the review mirror trying to gauge the young girl's emotions.

"Every morning."

A three way glance in the mirror between the three adults showed silent agreement that Parker was going to be a lot harder to figure out then originally thought. Emily broke the gaze when her phone rang.

The group of girls rode in silence for quite awhile before the silence was broken by a ringing cell phone.

"What do you want Morgan," Emily smiled while attempting to sound crabby, "uh-huh...nope...very little...okay...sounds good...yeah I'll tell them talk to you soon,bye."

"What did my chocolate goddess want?" Garcia asked as she put on some more bright red lipstick.

"We are pulling off in about five miles to get some food,the guys are starved. Parker,I'm supposed to ask if you have any preferences for where we eat."

"Anything is fine."

********

A few minutes later the group pulled into a strip mall area filled with different food places and Hotch led the way into a Mexican style restaurant while the team filed in behind him.

The group of seven was placed at a circular table at the back of the restaurant at Hotch's request. He figured it would be easier to hear Parker and get to know her better where they were away from people. Everyone placed their drink orders and looked over the menu.

"What are you thinking of getting,Parker?" Reid asked while gazing over his menu.

"Just a taco."

"That's it?A taco? Nothing else?No chips or anything like that?" Morgan questioned.

Parker looked up nervously,not sure if she was supposed to reply, but after looking at Morgans face she realized it was in fact not a rhetorical question.

"I'm not hungry."

JJ saw the fear written all over Parker's face and reached for the girl to let her know it was okay but pulled back as Parker jumped when JJ lightly touched her shoulder.

"I'm s-sorry, I need to use the ah,th-the bathroom," and Parker all but sprinted to the restroom.

JJ looked just as shocked as the rest of her team.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" She questioned.

"Yeah,Parker freaked when you touched her and ran to the bathroom." Reid said matter of factly.

"Thanks for that helpful bit of information genius. Baby girl,when we get back could you do some digging into Parker's past?"

"Violate her privacy you mean? Sure,why not. It's not like I haven't done something like this before."

"Aww come on sugar,we just need to know what we are dealing with."

"Morgan,it's a who NOT a what," Emily chimed in, "But,he is right. We need to learn more about Parker. All we learned is that her favorite color is purple,she loves history,she played three sports,she loves to dance and loves to run. That's it,she wouldn't say much more without a lot of prompting from me,Garcia,or JJ."  
"Maybe she finds you intimidating,I mean you are kind of intense Emily."

"Shut-up Reid,just cause you were scared when you first met me doesn't mean everyone else is."

"Settle down guys. Okay,when we get back Garcia you look for everything you can find on Parker. JJ and Emily hold back a little with her. Let her come to you. Reid,you're probably the one she will relate to most so try and get her talking and let her open up to you. Morgan, poke some fun at everyone. Let her see your so called "charming" side to help her relax a little," Hotch nodded once at his team as he finished handing out assignments.

"Hey Hotch,maybe if you smiled the kid would relax a little."

"Shut-up Morgan,here she comes."


	4. The Meal

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I super appreciate getting feedback. This chapter is a little longer. Please please please keep reviewing for me! I'm going to try and get another chapter up tonight if possible!  
**Mentions of abuse and choice language  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately the characters of Criminal Minds do not belong to me,I only own Parker.**

Parker slid back into her seat,glad that the attention was focused on Reid. She half listened as the team teased him about not being able to use chopsticks. She heard something about hair ties and then she was consumed by her own memory.

_"Parker, I swear if you don't get that hair out of your face right now I will cut it off while you are sleeping."_

"Yes ma'am." Parker quickly fixed her ponytail to make sure it was perfect. Anything less then perfect was an opportunity for punishment.

"And if I EVER hear you sass me again it will be the last thing you do."

"Yes ma'am."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you,you ungrateful child. I am your mother and I deserve respect," her mom's hand came so fast at her face that Parker barely had time to react. "I said LOOK AT ME. You stupid girl,you can't even listen to what I'm telling you. You are a disgrace you know that right? I mean look at you,you fat lard."

"Parker? Hey Parker," Emily poked Parker who about flew out of her seat.

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to be rude."

"Hey,don't apologize it's fine. You weren't rude you just zoned for a minute. We are ordering now," Emily looked at Parker a little closer as the girl was ordering her single taco. She saw how her hands were shaking and how her veins stuck out and how bony her hands were. She made a mental note to keep an eye on Parker's eating habits as best as she could.

"So,the girls say you enjoy running. Did you run for a sport or just for fun?" Hotch asked Parker,trying to find something he could relate to her on.

"Just for fun."

"You know,Morgan and I go running every morning. You are more then welcome to join us if you would like."

"Thank you but I wouldn't want to intrude."

"It's not an intrusion if I invite you. We meet right outside Morgan and Reid's house every morning at 5:00 am. He lives right next door to the girls," Hotch saw he was getting somewhere,she genuinely looked interested. "Do you have a pair of running shoes or do you need to get some?"

"I have a pair that will work but sir,did you say that , ,and JJ live right next to and ?"

"First off,you can call them by their first names or is no need for the titles,it makes them feel old. Secondly,yeah they do. I live right across from them. We live in a gated community that is open only to agents of the FBI and CIA. We live on street dubbed "BAU Boulevard." Hotch had to let out a chuckle at Parker's surprised and slightly confused face.

"Everyone hold up,did my ears deceive me or did Hotch just laugh?" Morgan chimed in.

Hotch smiled at Morgan, "you would have laughed too had you seen Parker's face when I mentioned where we live."

"Ahhh good old BAU Boulevard,home of the best profilers in the USA," JJ laughed.

"And the best technical analysist!"

"Of course,how could I forget about my goddess of all knowledge?"

The team laughed some more and conversations continued with Parker getting a little more involved with the conversation going on around her.

It wasn't long before Reid noticed Parker fighting to stay awake as everyone was finished their meals. He nudged Morgan who looked over and smiled as her eyes drifted shut,her head resting on her hand. He signaled for the check and paid for the meal. By this time everyone had noticed that Parker was sound asleep.

"Poor sweet thing,she looks beyond exhausted," Garcia commented as everyone stood up.

"I feel like we should wake her up but yet I think she despertaly needs the sleep," JJ looked at the sleeping girl.

"I'll carry her, I mean it's not like she weighs more then 100 pounds," Morgan walked over and picked her up easily. "Do I put her back in the car with the girls or should we change it up?"

"Seeing as to how she reacted to JJ and to Emily, I think we should mix it up a little. Put her in my car. Reid,you and JJ ride with me. Morgan,why don't you ride with Garcia and Prentiss. That way,if she happens to wake up she won't freak out completely."

"Aye aye Captain Hotch,one sleeping girl being delivered promptly to your car."

* * *

"She's just so skinny,almost intentionally skinny," JJ whispered as she looked between Hotch and Reid.

"We can't jump to any conclusions JJ,maybe she has a medical condition. We just need to move slowly with her. She needs time to adjust to this new situation before we start accusing her of anything,"Hotch replied while looking back at the supposedly sleeping girl.

"I know, I just wish I knew more about what happened. I wish I knew more about Parker. Last time I saw her was nearly eleven years ago and..." JJ trailed off not sure if she should reveal what had happened.

" happened?Anything you can tell us about her will only help us get to know her and help 's obvious she isn't going to be talking much to us anytime soon and I think maybe if we have an idea as to what she went through,it will really help."

"It was a family reunion. I remember all of us cousins were out swimming in the lake. Parker had always been my favorite cousin but I never really got to see her because her parents never came to family holidays. I was looking for Parker because I remembered her telling my dad earlier she had learned how to swim,which surprised everyone because Parker's parents would never have allowed her to take swimming lessons which means she taught herself. Anyways,I saw her up by the house standing under the deck. I went up there and before I could say anything she saw me and held her fingers to her lips. She was a brilliant young girl. My dad used to say she was 5 going on 40. Whatever,so we were standing under the deck and I heard her parents arguing about something. Apparently her dad had been cheating on her mom and her mom found out,he was leaving them for this other woman. Parker understood what was happening and after they had left she sat down and asked if that means her daddy didn't love her. I tried to explain that her daddy loved her and always would but he didn't love her mom like he used to,it was a different kind of love. Later that evening as everything was winding down there was a commotion by the cars,apparently Parker didn't want to leave and she started crying. I didn't realize what was happening, I heard a sound like someone getting hit and then her mom said "Stop that you idiot,why would you do that?" I thought her dad had hit her and her mom was yelling at him but now I wonder if her mom had hit her..."

"JJ,it's not your fault. You were young you didn't know,"Hotch tried to reassure her. "Maybe it was a misunderstanding."

"Her mom used to be an alcoholic. She started going to AA meetings when Parker was 2. She was doing so well,my mom was so proud of her. What if she started drinking again after Parker's dad left? What if that time she hit her wasn't a one time thing,what if Parker has been dealing with this ever since her dad left and then died?"

Spencer leaned forward from the back seat and squeezed JJ's should reassuringly, "Hey JJ,it's going to be fine okay?We'll find out what has been going on and help the best we can."

"Thanks Spence,I just want her to feel like she belongs and that someone loves her."

Parker heard whispered conversation as she started to wake up. She didn't want to wake up because her dream was perfect and reality was not. She opened one eye slowly not wanting to alert anyone that she was awake except Spencer saw her stirring. He smiled at her and bumped her with his knee, "hey sleeping beauty,it's about time you started to wake up. We are almost home."

Parker leaned back and took a deep breath, "Home is where the heart is, and I can promise you my heart isn't where you call home."

Reid let out a quiet laugh,that was not at all what he expected from her, "It will be one day,trust me. You sleep alright?"

"Yes,thank you for asking."

He smiled and a little more loudly announced that Parker was awake. Hotch looked back at her and gave her another rare smile. He wasn't too shocked when she broke eye contact almost instantly. JJ turned around, "We're almost home alright? We will unload all your stuff and get you settled,how does that sound?"

"That sounds fine,thanks."

"You know, I was thinking tomorrow is Friday so why don't we do a cook-out at my place and then a have a movie night? Hotch,you,Morgan and Reid can grill. Emily and Garcia and I can do the rest,it will be like a "Welcome to BAU Boulevard party." That sound alright to you guys?"

"I'm in,with the request we watch Star Trek!"

"That works for me. I'm sure the others will be okay with that as well,and no Star Trek. Sorry Reid but you lose."

Parker just listened to the banter going on around. It was in that moment that she wished she had someone to talk to. Someone who understood,someone like...Graham. Parker realized she forgot to call him,she had to let him know what happened but the thought of telling him she left broke her heart. She slid her phone out of her pocked and sent a quick text letting him know everything was alright and she would call him tomorrow. She put her phone away as she heard Hotch say, "We're here."


	5. Welcome to BAU Boulevard

Parker looked up at the huge house. It looked like the picture perfect house. White picket fence outside and nice porch with a glider on it,flowers planted,everything. She followed Spencer out of the back seat and looked around her. The other houses looked pretty much the same with only minor differences. She followed JJ,Hotch and Reid to the U-Haul and started grabbing stuff along with the rest of the team.

Parker lagged behind and was a little shocked when Spencer fell in step next to her.

"You okay? Well,that's kind of a dumb question. Why would you be okay?You were just uprooted from your home,sent to live with strangers. Not all of us are strangers,most of us but not JJ you know JJ. Did you know that when a person is..."

"Spencer,you're freaking the girl out,chill it with the statistics pretty boy."

"Sorry,I get a little carried away sometimes."

"It's okay,no need to apologize," Parker trailed off as they entered the house. It was huge. But then again,she used to live in a one bedroom apartment. She continued to follow the team up the two flights of steps and into a room that occupied the entire floor.

"I hope it's okay. We converted the attic into a make shift bedroom."

Parker looked around the room,it had a huge window with a window seat,a full size bed,a beautiful writing desk,and two dressers, "it's umm wow,it's beautiful. Thank you so much. You really didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"I'm glad you like it. On Saturday we can go shopping,maybe get you a new bedspread and some decorations if you would like," JJ was glad to finally see Parker looking more comfortable.

"Did you all do this?"

"Yeah,it was a team effort. We want you to feel welcome and comfortable here," JJ said as she started putting Parkers things down.

* * *

Parker thanked everyone again as the guys said good night and headed back to their homes. She now was at a loss as to what to do. She debated going up to her room but then thought it would be rude. Thankfully she was saved by an over eager Garcia, "Hey sweet cheeks,want to watch some television before we all hit the sack?"

"Sure."

"Well come on,the girls are already in the living room probably fighting over who gets the remote. Let's go settle this before it gets ugly." Parker followed Garcia into the living room and instantly took the spot farthest from the other three.

"Anything you want to watch 007?"

"No ma'am. Anything is fine."

"You know you don't have to call me ma'am. Or JJ or Emily for that matter. You can call us whatever makes you feel comfortable," Garcia said as she settled back into the seat while looking at Parker.

"Yes ma'am."

Garcia chuckled knowing it was going to be a hard habit for her to break. The girls watched t.v for a little while longer but turned it off when they saw Parker starting to fall asleep. JJ got Parker up to her room and helped the exhausted girl into bed without even bothering to change her clothes. She turned back to whisper good-night but saw the girl was already sleeping.

* * *

JJ made her way back downstairs to talk to Emily and Garcia before turning in. She heard them in the computer room and found them looking up stuff on the web.

"Did you know Parker was a YouTube singing sensation? And that she plays the piano and guitar?" Garcia asked as she continued scrolling through the covers of songs that Parker had done.

"I did not," JJ peered over Garcia's shoulder and looked at all the stuff Parker had done, "Is she any good?"

"She's amazing, here check out this cover of 'Bruises' by Train and Ashley Monroe that she did. Her and her partner,Graham,are absolutely fantabulous!"

Garcia clicked the link and JJ listened with the other two.

"Wow,she is really good. We will have to get her to sing for us sometime and maybe we can get someone to tune the piano so she can play it whenever she wants. I think I'm going to turn in,it's been a long day. I'm taking a personal day tomorrow to spend some time with Parker if we don't get a case so I'll see you guys when you get off work."

"Night Jay Jay," both girls said as they turned back to the computer.

"Want me to e-mail you whatever I find on Parker tomorrow? Or do you just want me to fill you in when we get back?"

"E-mail it to me, I don't want her over hearing what we have to say."

"You got it,now get to bed you good samaritan!"

"Night guys."

* * *

Parker woke up and looked around,she was slightly confused as to where she was when suddenly she remembered. She grabbed her phone and saw some missed messages from Graham and saw that is was 2:11 am. Parker groaned and realized she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. She got up and realized she was still in her clothes, "oh well", she thought and threw on a sweatshirt and made her way downstairs.

She slowed down when she passed what she assumed was one of the girls rooms. She couldn't remember who had what room but it didn't really matter. She just wanted some air. Parker didn't see any type of alarm system so she figured there wasn't one in place. She unlocked the back door and went and sat outside on one of the patio seats.

"Parker?Everything okay?" Parker about screamed when she heard her name and quickly turned her head and saw Reid sitting outside on his deck.

"Yeah, I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep," she wandered over to where Spencer was now setting up a telescope.

"I know what you mean. You interested in the stars at all?"

"Yeah. I take,well I used to take an astronomy class. I loved it. There is so much out there to discover."

Reid smiled at the obvious enthusiasm in her voice, "My mom was a lit. professor and she had tons of stories on the stars. She used to tell them to me to help me sleep at night."

"Was a lit professor?"

"Yeah she, well she has schizophrenia and is in an institute now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't be sorry, it's not something I tell a lot of people you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Some things are better left not known to others."

"Like living by yourself?"

Parker looked over at Reid and saw a look cross her face. He knew there was probably a lot more that she wasn't sharing. He patted the seat next to him and Parker hesitated before sitting down.

"What kind of stories did your mom used to tell you?"

"Lots about the Big Dipper, Orion, Pegasus, you know the usual stories. What made them so special was the way she told them. She made them come alive."

"You really love her."

"I do," Reid stood up and adjusted the telescope and motioned for Parker to lean in and take a look.

"It's beautiful."

The two continued to look at the different constellations until Reid looked at his watch and saw it was 3:15, "I think I'm going to head in, I need to be up by 5:30. You going to bed soon?

"I will in a few minutes I think."

"Alright,sleep well Parker and I'll see you tomorrow evening."  
"Thanks,you too. Hey, ?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I keep using your telescope for a little while longer?"

"Be my guest."

Parker waved to Reid as he walked back into the house and then focused her attention back on the sky. As she looked through the telescope she wondered if what they said about stars were true,were they really a way for the dead to watch over those they loved at night?

After a few more minutes Parker decided it was time to head back into the house. She slid open the door and crept in,completely unaware of the people standing silently in the bushes.

* * *

"Well well well,little Parker has finally arrived. Look alive,James. We move in as soon as everything is ready. The precious BAU won't know what hit them."


	6. Memories

Parker rolled over and saw that it was 4:45 am. She debated whether or not to take Hotch up on his offer to go running and decided to go for it. She grabbed her running shoes,slipped into her running shorts and tank top,grabbed her Ipod off her nightstand and moved quietly down the steps.

"Morning Parker," Morgan yawned as he finished stretching.

"Morning ."

"Glad you could join up Parker," Hotch said as he walked across the street to join the other two.

"Thank you for the invitation sir."

"No need to thank me. Morgan,let's take our first route today just to give Parker a general idea of the area."

"Sounds good. Do you have a preference of running side by side or behind people,Parker?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Alright let's do this."

The three took off at a light pace. Hotch and Morgan taking turns with conversation to keep Parker involved. Both men were shocked when she kept pace and didn't complain about the hills.

"You make a great running partner kid,"Morgan said as they slowed to a walk.

"Thanks."

They stopped and sat down and stretched. As Parker stood up and bent down to touch her toes she froze at the sight of a lady staring at her and the guys. She shot back up and turned around but didn't see the lady.

"Parker? You okay?" Hotch asked,seeing the panicked look on her face.

"Yeah,sorry. I just thought I saw someone but it must have been a shadow," she said as she continued to glance around. She noticed movement by the bushes but didn't want them to think she was crazy.

"You sure?You look a little freaked out kid."

"I'm fine,let's just go...if you are ready I mean."

The trio started back towards their homes. Parker pushed aside the feeling that someone was watching their every move. She focused instead on stillness and quietness that surrounded them as they made their way back.

* * *

JJ opened the text from Hotch that had just come across her phone, "Found some stuff on Parker,will discuss tonight after she goes to bed. Be gentle around her." JJ deleted the message just in case. She listened and didn't hear Parker stirring yet. It was only 8 in the morning but she knew Parker had gone running this morning because she had received a picture from Morgan of Parker laying on the ground looking up with a peaceful smile on her face, not knowing her picture was being taken.

"JJ?"

JJ yelped,not even having heard Parker come up behind her, "Parker,oh my goodness you scared me! I didn't even hear you. Are you okay,do you need something?"  
I'm real sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to scare you," Parker started backing up,the fear apparent on her face.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay. Come on in to the kitchen. Don't worry about it."

Parker reluctantly followed JJ keeping a good amount of space between them. She sat in the chair that JJ pulled out for her and turned and looked at her cousin who was pulling items from the fridge.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Anything special I can make for you? I can make eggs any way you like,fry up sausage or bacon. Toast is always an option,I have apples and oranges and some grapes. Different kind of juices,milk,coffee,and tea."

"Just an apple is fine."

"That's all? You didn't eat much yesterday and you went running this morning,you must be starving."

"I'm not really a breakfast person."

"I find breakfast to be the best meal of the day but to each their own I guess," She tossed Parker an apple and made her way back over to the table to sit across from her. She studied the young girl as she studied the apple. JJ noticed how fragile she looked. Her sweatshirt hung off her,making her seem even smaller then she already was. Her wavy hair fell across her face giving her that look of innocence.

"Parker,I need to go to the store and get some things for tonight. Do you want to come with or stay here?"

"I'll go with,but do you mind if I make a phone call first?There is someone I need to talk to."

"Sure, we will leave in about an hour. That enough time?"

"That will be perfect,thanks."

* * *

Parker paced her room as she waited for Graham to answer the phone. She passed by the window and thought she saw someone standing outside back in the bushes a little, "Come on Parker,stop being to paranoid. No one is there," Parker gave herself a pep talk as she looked out the window. She looked but didn't see anything. "Man I must really be...GRAHAM!"

"Parker,details now. What the heck happened after you left? I looked for you the rest of the day but didn't see you. I called and texted and NOTHING!"

"Yeah it's kinda a long story so I'll give you the short version. Basically,my situation came to light and now I'm living with my cousin the FBI one."

"Dang girl,that's quite the story. Rumor is you just up and left and went somewhere else. Just like when you first arrived,the rumors flew. Anyways, will I get to see you sometime soon?"

"Over spring break?I'm sure I could come visit for awhile or something like that."

"Sounds like a plan to me. But hey, I gotta go text me 'kay?"

"Will do, I'll talk to you soon Graham."

"Later gator."

Parker hung up and sat back on her bed. She missed Graham terribly but hung on to the hope that she would get to see him soon. But,now she had to focus on getting dressed. Even though her mom wasn't around to scold her about her clothes, Parker still felt that need to look just right. Anything less then perfection was unacceptable. She finally settled on a simple white skirt and a light blue shirt that made her eyes pop. She fixed her hair into a simple braid and checked herself out in the mirror, "Is this good enough for you mom?" Parker asked her reflection as she turned and walked downstairs to find JJ.

* * *

"Alright,that should be everything. I just need to drop off something at the bank and we can head home. Unless you need to stop somewhere and get some stuff?"

"I should be okay,thank you though."

"Not a problem," JJ looked over at Parker and saw her looking out the window seemingly lost in thought. She pulled through the bank drive-thru, handled her transaction and then turned home.

When they got there Parker helped unload the car and put things away before following JJ out to the back deck. JJ sat down and stretched out, "So tell me Parker what you want to do today. It's only 1 and the team doesn't get off till 5 so we have a few hours to do whatever you want."

"Anything is fine," Parker said and she sat on the seat farthest away from JJ.

"Want to go play mini-golf? Or we can go play laser tag, paintball, or we can just sit here and do nothing. I would take you out shopping for your room but Garcia and Emily wanted to go with."

"I understand. Whatever you want to do is fine."

"You make life difficult you know that right," JJ joked.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be difficult."

"I was kidding,you're just fine. I just want you to feel like this is your home to and that you are family;not just to me but to the BAU as well."

The two sat in silence for awhile which was okay with Parker. She knew silence was a danger to her because it was then that she would get lost in her thoughts and think about things that shouldn't be thought about. But,she also knew that if she started talking to JJ she might say too much. Thinking seemed safer and thinking was exactly what she did.

_Parker walked into her house and froze as she sensed the silence. She knew her mom was either passed out or just starting her nightly drinking._

"Get in here,Parker."

"Shoot," Parker thought as she headed to the kitchen.

"What did I tell you about socializing with that boy?" Her mom asked as she downed a glass of vodka.

"Not to."

"Look at me when I speak to you girl. I said you are not to talk to him,boys just bring you problems and you have more then enough of those as it is."

"Yes ma'am." Parker started walking backwards towards the stairs,with any luck her mom would be sound asleep within the next hour.

"Did I say you were dismissed? I didn't think so,now get your ass back in here," her mom screamed as she slammed down her glass.

Parker walked forward with her eyes down. She knew she was in major trouble based on how much her mom reeked of alcohol.

"Look at you, you slob," she grabbed Parkers chin and pushed her head up, "Of all types of kids I get one like you. I mean look at what a mess you are."

Parker kept still and silent knowing anything else would get her in trouble. The shove came quickly and Parker stumbled backwards. She backed against the wall as her mom advanced on her slowly.

"You look just like your father,and you know what? Your father was a whore. He couldn't get what he wanted from me so he went to others. I bet that's what you and that boy do,don't you? You little slut,doing whatever for whoever just to feel good about yourself. Guess what,girl? They care about you just as much as I do. You know what that means,they don't care about you," her mom pulled Parker's head forward by her chin, "a slut and a whore,like father like daughter huh?" and with that she slammed Parkers head against the wall. She turned away and then suddenly back-handed her across the face.

Parker's face stung and her head pounded but she refused to cry.

"Oh going to play tough girl now? Well guess what girly,acting won't get you very far," and she slammed her fist into Parker's stomach. Parker grunted and doubled over. "Get upstairs now you worthless piece of shit." Parker didn't have to be told twice,she turned and started towards the stair when she collapsed after a blow to the back of her knees.

"Parker..Parker..hey,Parker" JJ snapped her fingers trying to get her attention.

"I'm so-sorry, what?"

"I asked if you wanted to go mini-golfing."

"Oh,sure."

"Okay...what were you thinking about?You were really deep in thought," JJ asked as she got up and stretched.

"My mo-I mean my math homework. I realized I never turned it in," Parker stood up as well and hoped she sounded believable.

"I can't believe I forgot about school for you,you're in what tenth grade?"

"Well,technically yes but I took advanced classes and was set to graduate this year."

"Oh, I didn't realize,I mean we can enroll you in classes on Monday."

"Actually, could I just take the test to get my GED? I know I can pass the test and I would rather not start a new school so close to the end of the year."

"Oh,yeah that works. I'll have Garica get the necessary paperwork and we will get you started on that."

"Thanks,and I'm sorry about earlier I just sometimes think to hard and don't always pay attention."

"Don't be sorry,now let's go mini golfing!"


	7. Details,Details,Details

JJ and Parker got back a little before the team so they started getting the food ready for the cook-out that was happening when everyone got off work. The two worked in silence which was okay with JJ who couldn't stop thinking about what the team had uncovered about Parker. She had a feeling it couldn't be good especially since Hotch wanted to talk in person. JJ looked over at Parker who was cutting up vegetables that were going to be grilled. Both girls looked up when they heard the booming voice of Garcia drift in through the windows before they even saw her, "Heeeelllloooo my lovelies!."

"Hey Garcia,"JJ laughed as she wiped her hands off on a towel.

"What?No lovely words from 007 over there?"

"Sorry ."

Garcia walked over to Parker and grabbed the girl into a bear hug. Parker stiffened under Garcia's touch which didn't go unnoticed by the team of profilers.

Morgan intervened before Parker had a full out panic attack, "babygirl,give the girl some air. You're cutting off her circulation," Morgan laughed.

"Oohh sorry sweetie,I just get carried away sometimes."

"It's okay ma'am," Parker looked only slightly relieved as Garcia backed off. Reid noticed she never fully relaxed,her body remained rigid and her face very guarded.

"So what did you two lazies do today?" Emily asked as she grabbed stuff down from the cupboards.

Parker turned and followed Reid,Hotch and Morgan who were headed out to start the grill,leaving JJ to talk to the girls.

"She's still pretty closed off,huh?" Garcia asked as she moved around JJ and Emily gathering items that were needed.

"She's like made of steel or something. Everything about her screams she doesn't trust me. I don't know what to do. I have never had someone not like me before," JJ sighed as she looked out the window,watching to see how Parker interacted with the guys.

"Give it time Jay,she's been through a lot. I don't know how her case was overlooked but if what was written down was true,social services should be sued."

"That bad?"

"That bad."

* * *

Outside Hotch and Morgan were attempting to teach Reid how to grill. Hotch was turning it on while Morgan gave Reid the basics. Parker stood back just watching them interact, "Parker you know how to work a grill?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah."

"How are you at grilling steaks?"

"Decent enough,I suppose."

"Well get over here,we can use all the help we can get teaching Reid. He may be genius but he can be pretty idiotic when it comes to cooking."

Parker moved towards the group but instead of stopping she kept going towards the edge of the yard.

"Ahh grill is back here kid,"Morgan said shooting a confused glance at Hotch and Reid. Parker ignored him. The guys followed her to see what she was looking at.

"Someone was here," Parker whispered looking around, "I know someone was here that shouldn't have been."

"What are you getting at kid?" Morgan asked as he moved closer to her.

"She was standing right here."

"Who was?"

Parker looked back and realized that she had been talking out loud, "who was what?"

"You said 'she was standing right here.' Who is 'she' and how do you know someone was here?"

" I-I-I I'm just,this morning she...when running and I heard...I'm just I'm sorry I must be seeing things."

"Hey,look at me," Morgan said bending down to be eye level with Parker, "you know,if you see someone or don't think something is right tell us okay?Trust your gut kid,it knows best. Now take a deep breath and explain."

"Nothing,it's nothing. I'm just tired and thought I saw someone but it was probably just the shadow of the trees. Everyone is hungry we should probably get started with the food," Parker turned and walked away hoping no one noticed her shaking hands.

* * *

"What just happened?" Reid questioned.

"I don't know. Something drew her over here and she got that look on her face,the same one she had earlier when we were running. Morgan,remember that?"

"Yeah,like she thought she saw someone."

"Keep an eye out for anyone who doesn't seem like they belong. But,Parker is right everyone is starving let's go cook."

* * *

It was a little after 11 when Parker went to bed leaving the team to talk. Emily mixed some drinks and delivered them as everyone settled into the living room.

Hotch looked around and saw everyone seemed to be ready to talk and listen, "Garcia you want to tell JJ what we found or should I?"

"Go right ahead sir."

Hotch took a deep breath, "I'll start at the beginning,Parker's dad left when she was 5 which we already knew. At this point her mom had been in AA since she was 2 and was sober then for 3 years. About two years after her dad left reports started showing up from teachers concerned about Parkers welfare. There were bruises that shouldn't have been there,she showed all the signs of being physically abused. Child services stepped in and investigated but nothing showed up. Not long after that Parker and her mom skipped town. It was a few months later before reports came up again. Different school district with no information regarding the previous situation. Anyways,again signs of physical abuse this time more extreme. Broken bones,bruising,what looked like knife cuts,burns,and signs of starving. Again,child services called and same thing happened. This continues on up until Parker is 12. That is when there is a phone call made and turns out Parker's dad died to a drug overdose. About a week after that,Parker is in the hospital with a severe concussion and a broken ankle."

"You're kidding,right? There is no way in hell that her case got overlooked that much."

"It did and Parker paid for it. I'll spare details of what else happened until Parker is 14 and her mom dies of alcohol poisoning. Some way somehow Parkers file was marked as done. As in legal guardians were in place and everything. Parker drops out of school,moves into an apartment and you know the rest."

"That poor thing..." JJ buried her hands in her face. Her cousin went through all of this by herself and no one stepped in.

Spencer walked over to JJ and wrapped his arms around her, "Don't cry,she's here now. She's safe,we are going to help her,we are going to help you."

JJ looked up and gave a teary eyed smile to the team. She knew they had her back and would have Parkers,but only if Parker let them.

"Now we know a little more about what happened so we can help her more."

* * *

Parker sat staring out the window in her bedroom. She knew she had to get her act and quit acting like a crazy person but she knew what she saw. She knew someone was out there and was watching her.

She stood up and stretched and moved silently to her door and listened for the sounds of conversation happening below. Hearing nothing,she slipped out her door and made her way down the hall and out the back door.

"Parker?"

" ,I'm sorry I thought you went home and I thought, I'm sorry I didn't realize that anyone would be out."

"Quit apologizing kid,you have no need to be 's kind of late to be out though,isn't it?"

"Yeah I just,um I needed some air you know?"

"Right,air."

"I'm sorry to disturb you,I'm going to head back in and go to bed."

"You didn't disturb me. You sure you don't want to talk or anything?"

"Yes sir. I mean no sir, I mean...thanks but I'm just going to you know," Parker stuttered while pointing to the house.

"Ha alright,sleep well."

"You as well."

* * *

"James,is everything in place?"

"Yeah,we just need to grab the girl and we are good."

"Perfect,tomorrow is the day the team is taking her out shopping so we will need to scout a little more. I think Sunday night we go in."

"Don't you think it's a little soon? I mean, she did just arrive on Thursday. She needs to trust that they will find her."

"Do you have any idea how difficult it was to even guarantee that I could get Parker here and have JJ take her in?"

"Exactly,which means she needs time to feel comfortable around them. We can't just take her after a few days. Besides,I think she's on to us."

"There is a reason that I'm in charge and not you. I make the calls and you just do as you're told. But,you're right in the sense that they need to love her. They need to know what it feels like to have something you love taken from you and tortured. We will evaluate how this weekend goes. If she looks happy and adjusted and the team feels close to her we take her on the original day,otherwise we sit and wait a little longer," with that James was dismissed.

Molly walked around the room making sure that everything was in place for her guest. Cameras were set,speakers were ready,the tools,bed,ropes,chains,and surgical table were in place.

"Oh Parker,you poor poor girl. You better pray that your 'family' finds you before it's to late or else your ending will be just as unfortunate as my dear old sister,except more excruciating and painful and not just for you. I really hope they can handle the fact that everything we do to you will be streaming live just for them," Molly walked towards the door,smiled and flicked off the light.


	8. Plans in Motion

The next morning Parker woke up gasping. She struggled to catch her breath as she stumbled out of bed. She knew she had woken up from another nightmare but couldn't remember what had happened in it. She looked at the clock and saw it was 8:23 and figured it was an okay time to go downstairs.

"Good-morning my lovely,how did you sleep?" Garcia asked as she pulled cereal boxes down from the shelves.

"Just fine,thanks," Parker mumbled,slipping into a chair.

"JJ and Emily are getting ready for our grand shopping outing but they will be down shortly. Are you ready for this?I will give fair warning,none of us take no for answer unless you have a super amazing reason."

Parker just gave a small smile as she walked over to the fridge to grab an apple but froze as she was opening the door, " ,is it alright if I take an apple?"

"Of course it is sweetie,you don't even have to ask. Mi casa es tu casa."

"What the heck is tu casa?" JJ questioned as she shoved a laughing Emily into the kitchen.

"Did you not take any spanish classes Jay? Tu casa is your house,mi casa is my house so together mi casa es tu casa means my house is your house," Emily said as she grabbed the orange juice off the kitchen counter.

"That makes sense. Good morning sweetie. Sleep alright?" JJ asked as she sat down at the table.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good,I hope you aren't tired because trust me,Garcia and Emily will shop until everything closes so be prepared."

Parker offered another tentative smile and bit into her apple.

* * *

"They're on the move,James. Follow them at a safe distance,we can't have them suspect anything," Molly ordered while watching the yellow VW bug pull out of the gated community.

"I know I know I know,"James replied as he pulled out casually,keeping a few cars between him and Garcia.

* * *

Parker laughed as Garcia threw another purple pillow into the cart,"you weren't kidding when you said you guys don't take no for answer."

"Would I joke about something like that 007?" Garcia said as she smiled at the laughing girl. It was the first time she had actually heard Parker laugh and it was the first time Parker had spoken without being spoken to first.

Parker followed Garcia as she finished picking out what pillows would match Parker's bedspread. Parker couldn't help but think that this was the first time she was really truly happy since...well forever.

"Alright,Emily just texted and said they found the perfect rug to match so we need to go find them,"Garcia said as she pushed the cart past a group of people. Parker started to follow but stopped when she saw a man standing by a bin full of stuffed animals. The guy was about 6'3 with sandy brown hair and blue eyes,he looked completely normal except for the fact that Parker had seen him four other times in two other stores. When he noticed her looking at him he gave a smile that sent chills down her back, "It's probably nothing,just a coincidence," Parker thought to herself as she quickly caught up to Garcia.

* * *

Nearly 8 hours later the girls packed everything into Garcia's car and headed home.

"I would say that was a very successful trip,wouldn't you guys?" Emily asked as she yawned.

"Most defiantly,except the more I think about it I really think we should have gone with red as an accent color rather then the blue,"Garcia said as she turned out of the parking lot.

"I think blue is more Parker then red is," JJ chimed in, "Did you like the blue or would you have preferred the red?"

Parker thought for about two seconds before answering, "Blue. I really really liked the blue."

"Then we made the right choice,"Emily said flipping down her visor.

"Hey you guys? Thanks,for you know everything. I really do appreciate everything you have done for me like taking me in,buying me all this stuff and just you know,being you,"Parker said shyly.

"Awww you don't need to thank us kiddo,you're part of this family and family does these things for each other,"Garcia answered.

JJ and Emily agreed with her. Parker really was their family and she fit in just perfect with them. Emily wished Parker would talk a little more and JJ wished that Parker wouldn't be so closed off physically but they were getting somewhere with her. The rest of the car ride was filled with laughs as they recalled the days events.

As they pulled up to the security gate,Parker looked back and saw a black car of some kind pull off to the side of the road. She looked a little closer and saw the man from the store,or at least she thought it was him. Beside him sat a lady with dark hair. She tried to look closer but Garcia had pulled through and the gate closed behind them.

When they got back to the house Hotch,Morgan and Reid came over to help them unload the car and carry everything upstairs. After everything was in place,they all realized they were starving.

"Chinese anyone?" Morgan asked as they settled down on the porch.

"Ooohh sounds delicious my chocolate god," Garcia said while handing out glasses of lemonade.

"Parker,that okay with you?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Perfect,I'll go order and have them deliver it. Unless someone wants to go pick it up,"Morgan said while standing up and heading inside.

At the exact same time the entire team shouted,"nahh", and started laughing. Morgan chuckled as he walked through the door to order the food.

* * *

After they finished eating Parker volunteered to help JJ with the dishes. As everyone else set up the board for a new ritual of Chinese Checkers every night,the two girls worked side by side.

"Hey JJ,can I ask you something?" Parker asked tentatively.

"Of course,what's going on?"

"Do you ever get the sense sometimes that someone is...well I don't know like watching you?"

"Like a gut feeling?"

"Exactly," Parker dried another dish as she waited for JJ's answer.

"Yeah,I get those. Why?"

"Just lately,I feel like there has been someone watching me. I'm probably being stupid but just there was this guy today,I saw him like four times which wouldn't be weird but it was the fact that he was everywhere and when we were at the security gate I could have sworn I saw him parked along side the curb."

"It's probably just stress,you know with the move and everything. Changes,big changes,can make you see stuff or think you are seeing stuff."

"So you think I'm crazy."

"No,I didn't say that,I just think you are tired and your body is messing with your head," JJ looked at Parker out of the corner of her eye and saw she was listening,though somewhat defensive but she figured it was safe to continue with what else she wanted to say, "I know you haven't been sleeping all the well. Reid mentioned you were outside till pretty early Friday and Morgan said you guys were talking last night after we all went to bed."

"I didn't realize my every move was being reported."

"They were just worried about you..." JJ trailed off as Parker's body became rigid.

"They don't need to worry about me,in fact none of you do. I'm a big girl,I can take care of myself."

"Oh you can,can you?If that's the case,how did you end up here?If you can take care of yourself,you wouldn't be here now,would you?" JJ realized what she said as soon as the words were out of her mouth, "Parker,I'm sorry I didn't mean..." But Parker had taken off to her room before JJ could finish.

* * *

Reid pushed himself against the wall as Parker came tearing around the corner,heading straight for her room. He watched as she ran up the stairs without saying anything to him.

He had a feeling something had happened with JJ and knew the answers would be with her so he headed to the kitchen.

"Jay?Everything okay? I saw Parker run out of here looking upset...hey don't cry JJ,what happened?" Reid moved slowly as JJ sunk into a chair,her face buried in her hands.

"I'm such an idiot,all she asked was an innocent question and somehow the conversation turned and basically I made her feel like she was a burden and that she can't take care of herself. I just meant she shouldn't have had to take care of herself and I just oh Reid,I really screwed up." JJ said as she looked up.

"Oh JJ,it's going to be alright. Parker will understand that you didn't mean that and we can fix this. You just need to go explain what you meant,she'll forgive you, I know it." Reid tried his best to console JJ but knew this was more of a job for Garcia or Emily. Lucky for him Emily was coming in the kitchen at that moment.

"Uh Reid,why is JJ crying and where is Parker?" Emily asked looking around.

Reid gave her the short version of what happened and let Emily handle JJ while he went and searched out Parker.

* * *

He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to her room. Hearing no reply he cracked it open and saw Parker sitting on the window seat looking out into the backyard.

"I'm not crazy,you know. I really did see someone and I can take care of myself,I've been doing it since I was 5," Parker said as she pulled her knees closer to her chest.

"I know you're not crazy and so does JJ. She's trying,Parker. This is new for her as well. She needs to figure out this parenting thing on the fly,just like you need to figure out how to be a kid again,"Reid walked over and sat opposite of Parker.

She looked over and he could see she was trying not to cry, "When my principal told me that she knew,I was scared but also I felt relief because finally,finally someone cared. I don't really know what I was expecting but it wasn't this. I mean,I knew JJ was in the BAU because I did a little research but what I didn't expect was for her to already have a family. I thought she was like me, but instead I get here and it's like,I don't know."

"But,you're a part of that family now. You are one of us. Whether or not you believe it,it's true."

"That's what you keep saying and earlier today,I felt like that. I felt like I belonged but then what just happened,reminded me that no matter how hard I try I won't ever truly belong,"Parker wiped her eyes, "Do you know what my favorite word is? It's 'ohana', it means family in Hawaiian and do you know what family means?"

Reid shook his head and so Parker continued, "Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind. I got that off the movie 'Lilo and Stitch' and I realized how true it is. When you're family you are always there for each other,no one gets forgotten," Parker stood up and sat down on her bed.

Reid stayed quiet a moment and then sat next to Parker,wrapping his arms around her, "We will always be there for you,no matter what. If you go missing we will search from Heaven to Hell looking for you. And,we most definitely won't ever forget about you. I promise you."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep,"Parker said as she relaxed and just let Reid hug her.

"I know,but I plan on keeping that one should I ever need to," Reid replied as he smiled down at her after releasing her, "feeling better now?"

"Yeah,a little," Parker said as she curled up in her bed.

"You look tired,maybe you should try and get some sleep."

"I will."

Reid stood up and turned away but paused when Parker grabbed his hand. He turned back to her and looked down and saw fear in her eyes, "Parker?"

" ,wi-will you stay with me?Just for a little while,please?"

"Of course I will. You're having nightmares,aren't you?"

Parker shook her head looking somewhat ashamed, "A couple of times,how did you know?"

"You look exhausted and seem reluctant to sleep. I had them to, I know how hard it is. It's easier if you talk about them though," Reid said trying to get her to open up a little more.

"I can't really remember them,I just wake up and they seemed so real..." Parker trailed off.

"Well,if you remember them ever just know I'm right next door. You can call me anytime,and by anytime I literally mean anytime okay?"

Parker nodded her head and tried to say thank you but felt sleep take over before she could utter another word. Reid saw she was sleeping and crept out of her room. When he got to her door he turned back at her to check to see that she was still sleeping,and then proceeded to close the door and go back downstairs.

* * *

"Did you hear that,James? She's attached and the way was talking,they are just as attached to her. We go in tomorrow night," Molly turned towards James who was watching a sleeping Parker on screen.

"You were right again,Molls. Bugging the house with small cameras and listening devices was a great idea,"James walked up to Molly and kissed her on the lips, "Brilliant my dear,simply brilliant."

Molly smiled at James, "he is just to easy to play," she thought to herself as she allowed him to pull her up.


	9. The Bigger Picture

JJ shot out of bed when she heard someone screaming. She ran out of her room and straight into Emily who looked at her and said, "Parker," before they both ran up the steps to get to the screaming girl. Emily reached the door first and pushed it open to see Parker tossing and turning while crying and yelling.

"Shhhh,Parker. Hey come on kiddo,you gotta wake 's just a dream," Emily whispered while shaking Parker trying to wake her up. Parker stopped yelling but kept mumbling and crying in her sleep.

"Parker,wake up. It's just a nightmare,listen to my voice. It's me,Emily. I'm right here come on sweetie,you need to wake up,"Emily shook Parker a little harder while JJ turned on the light and came over and stood by Emily. Parker stopped mumbling and started waking up,her breathing still heavy.

"Em-emily?What are you and JJ doing in here?"

"You were crying and screaming and yelling in your sleep,we thought something had happened to you so we came to check on you. You were having a nightmare,do you remember what happened?" Emily asked as she looked at JJ who looked just as scared as Parker did.

"There wa-was this g-guy and he...I mean he ju-just came in and I don't know. I don't remember," Parker said as she dropped her eyes and pulled away from Emily. She pulled her knees to her chest and scooted back to the headboard, "I'm sorry to have woken you,I didn't mean to."

JJ sighed as she sat down on the edge of Parker's nightstand, "Parker,you don't have to be sorry. We just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"It's fine,I'm fine. You can go back to sleep,"Parker said angling her body away from JJ.

JJ and Emily shared a look,a whole conversation passing between them without a word being spoke. Emily shook her head signaling that now was not the time to try and fix things with Parker, JJ nodded her head agreeing.

"Parker,we need to talk about this but seeing as it's 2:30 in the morning,it's not really a good time. We'll talk tomorrow. Want me to stay with you until you fall back to sleep?" JJ asked knowing what the answer would be.

"No,I'm fine," Parker said pulling the blankets tighter. Emily moved to brush Parker's hair out of her face as she stood up but pulled back as Parker flinched and moved away. She instead offered a smile and a simple good night and walked out of the room. JJ stood up as well but wasn't quite ready to leave. She looked at Parker who wouldn't look her in the eye.

Parker,I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I just meant that you shouldn't have to take care of yourself," JJ said sadly.

"It's fine,"Parker said shortly.

JJ took the hint and walked towards the door, "good-night," she said as she walked out and shut the door. JJ leaned against the wall as Emily stood next to her.

"It's going to be fine Jay,she's tired. This will all blow over by morning,"Emily said as she laid a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I know,but you didn't see the look in her eyes when I said what I did to her. Em,she looked so hurt and so devastated. She looked like a wounded puppy."

Emily looked at her friend sadly,she knew how much this was tearing her up inside but she didn't know what she could say that would make her feel better,so she gave her hug and pulled her towards their rooms.

"Night JJ,get some sleep okay? I'll see you in the morning."Emily said as she shut her door.

"Night Em,"JJ replied shutting her own door as well.

* * *

Parker heard the two doors close and took another deep breath. Controlling her breathing was harder then she thought and she was starting to panic. She needed air and she needed it now. Parker slipped out of her room and crept down the stairs and out the back door.

Once outside,Parker let herself collapse into a patio seat, "Better,much much better,"she told herself as she closed her eyes. She finally felt at ease and let herself just lay there for a few moments.

Parker jolted awake at the sound of a twig snapping. She sat up and realized she had fallen asleep. She listened closely but all she heard was the rustling of the trees, "Chill out,it's just the wind,"she said out loud. Standing up and looking around she saw nothing unusual. She walked back inside and stood looking out the window for a few moments later when she saw the shadow. She jumped back and quickly locked the peeked around,keeping in the shadows. Parker looked closer and that's when she saw him. The same guy she had seen earlier. She knew she should call for help but instead she ran quietly up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

Parker got up once again and looked out her window. She felt uneasy about not telling anyone that she had seen that guy again but she now felt the need to prove that she could take care of herself, "Quit being stupid and just tell them,there is no reason for you to be acting like a child trying to prove something," Parker mumbled to herself. But every time she started to open the door to tell them what happened,she froze.

Around 7:30,Parker heard Garcia whistling as she said good-morning to either JJ or Emily. She knew she should go downstairs but the thought of seeing Emily or JJ after last night made her stay in her room. She couldn't believe she had started screaming like that.

At 9:13 Parker heard someone outside her bedroom door,she quickly crawled into bed and pretended to be asleep when the door opened. She tried to keep her breathing even as someone came and put a hand to her head, "She doesn't feel warm. Poor girl is probably just tuckered out," Parker heard Garcia whisper.

"Do we let her sleep?Or should we wake her up to eat breakfast?She hasn't really eaten since,well I don't even know when," JJ asked Garcia.

"She ate Chinese really well the other night. I think we should just let her sleep," Garcia replied as she stood up.

Parker didn't dare move. She waited until she heard her door shut and then she waited a few more minutes to make sure they were really gone. Once she was positive that they had gone back downstairs Parker sat up. She felt like throwing up but that would mean leaving her room. She was sick from the secrets that she was keeping. But she was even more sick from the fact that telling them would make it real. Someone was watching her and she knew it.

* * *

Downstairs JJ and Emily finished filling in Garcia about what had happened the night before. They wanted to make sure that Parker was still asleep and not listening in when they told her what had happened.

"So you two have no idea what happened or what made her so scared?" Garcia asked.

"Nope,none. Emily asked her what happened but she clammed up and said she didn't remember."

"But you two little profilers knew she was lying."

"Of course we did,Pen. Knowing when someone is lying is something we need to be good at,and it's not like she's a very good liar," JJ said.

"Good point,and that is why you are the brilliant profilers and I am just the beautiful goddess of all knowledge-computer related of course."

Emily and JJ were laughing as the front door opened and Hotch came into the room, "Ladies,I'm sorry to disturb your Sunday morning but we have a case."

Emily groaned as she picked herself off the floor, "Umm what's the point of a cell phone if you don't use it,Hotch?" she asked as she pulled JJ up off the couch.

"Parker is the reason, this case isn't far from here but I don't know if you feel comfortable leaving her alone," Hotch addressed JJ, "We could do it without you but it would take us longer,not that we mind but..."

"She's still sleeping but I'll go wake her and ask if she's okay with being here by herself for the day," JJ said as she walked up the stairs.

She knocked on Parker's door and waited to see if Parker would say anything to her. She heard nothing so just decided to enter. JJ was slightly surprised to see Parker awake and sitting in the window seat.

"Parker,can I talk to you for a minute?" JJ asked not moving any closer.

"What's wrong?" Parker asked not looking at JJ.

"We got a case and it's going to take us out of the area. The team doesn't need me to go with though,so I can stay back with you."

"You can go. I'll be fine." Parker said keeping her focus on the window.

"Are you sure? It's not a problem for me to stay."

"It's fine,just go."

"Okay,well we will be back later tonight. Probably around 10 or 11. I'll keep my phone on me,just call if you need anything at all. I'll leave money for food if you want to order something,"JJ stood there waiting to see if Parker would say anything.

"Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome,umm so I'll see you later," JJ said as she backed out slowly.

"Good luck on the...you know,case."

"Thanks."

* * *

"This doesn't make sense,nothing about this case makes sense," Emily said as she threw down the case file.

"I have to agree with Prentiss on this one Hotch,I mean what makes a person just suddenly decide to kill five random victims with no connection other then the fact that they seemed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time," Morgan said as he leaned back into the seat.

"Reid,what's your take on this?" Hotch asked his youngest team member.

"I think our unsub is a woman. I mean,the kill is to neat to clean. Also, she left a word at every crime scene. Except,whatever she wants to tell us isn't complete. She's going to kill again to tell us what she wants to say," Reid laid out the photos of the letters as he continued talking, "See the first one says 'thank-you', the next says 'BAU', 'your', 'timing', 'is' and that's it. How would she know we would be called in?"

"She didn't, so she had to make sure that we were," Hotch said looking at his team.

JJ looked at the photos, "Hotch,what if there is only one more victim? What if this was just some ploy to distract us from something bigger?"

"You know JJ may be right," Reid said as he started scribbling down notes, "we've seen it before with previous cases."

"But what is the bigger thing?" Morgan asked the question that was on everyone's mind.


	10. Kidnapped

Molly watched as the BAU found the final body and the "final" note. She really did hate having all those innocent people die but she needed the BAU to take the case. She had been studying them for awhile and knew that after a case they went straight to their headquarters to finish the paperwork that couldn't wait till morning.

As the team read the note,Molly smiled. She knew the words would confuse the team of profilers but also knew everything would make sense when they got back. She sent a quick text to James,telling him to take his position and with that Molly walked away.

* * *

"I don't get it,why would she say our timing is perfect?" Reid grumbled as the team filed off the jet.

"I don't know,and why did Strauss call us off?Hotch,she had to have said something to you,"Morgan said as he followed Reid.

"I don't know,all she said was that she needed us back now. I hate that we couldn't get whoever this was,I mean it seemed to simple. What the hell is going on?" Hotch replied.

"Whatever it is,I hope it doesn't take long. I texted Parker and told her we would be back within the next half hour and all she said was 'okay.' JJ chimed in as she closed the door to the jet behind her.

* * *

Parker had just gotten the text from JJ and replied when she figured now was a good time to start her new journal. It was something she felt compelled to do. She wanted her life chronicled just in case. Her first journal was about the time leading up to her mom's death,the second one was full of entries that took place during her two year no parent around,and her third one was by far the smallest with only a few entries that she had written since she had been picked up by JJ.

Parker started writing about the previous day and the weird feeling she had been feeling:  
_It's crazy but I feel as if someone has been watching me. I thought at first I was imagining it but now I think there really is. I have seen him around so many times that it can't be a coincidence. I'm probably being paranoid but I don't know. Whatever,it's stupid. I'm stupid. I should just apologize to JJ for freaking out on her,I didn't mean to but it's just hard,you know? Someone once said that we hurt the ones we love the most and it's weird but I do love JJ. She is like the older sister I never had. In fact,I find myself feeling connected to everyone on the team. I shouldn't have been so rude to JJ and Emily last night but I was so embarrassed I mean who get's nightmares at my age? Probably no one..._

Parker paused when she heard a creaking noise. She looked at the clock and saw only 10 minutes had passed,it was too soon for them to be back yet. She listened again but didn't hear anything. Parker took a deep breath and continued writing:  
_I feel like such a little kid. I know I should be tougher then this but I'm not. I mean after everything my mom did to me,it's crazy I know,but I feel like I still need her. I need her to hug me and tell me everything will be okay like it used to before she started drinking and taking her anger out on me.  
I heard it again,that sound. I need to stop being so freaked out. This is one of the safest if not the safest community around. Hotch told me no one can get in without a passcode or the guard letting them in and even then they have to be on an approved guest list...but,I heard it again. Someone is in the house. I can't find my cell phone. I'm scared. Writing calms me down so I'll keep writing,I need to keep busy. But,I heard it again. It sounds like_

* * *

"Agent Hotchner, I suggest you read this right away. I have no clue what it means but you might," Erin Strauss said as she handed Hotch a slip of paper.

"_You're timing on the case was perfect,thanks to me. But also thanks to me,the thing you all treasure is missing. Tick-tock agents,time is running out Love M.A and J.A_" Hotch read out loud.

"She's not answering,oh my gawd she has Parker,"JJ panicked.

"We don't know that for sure,Morgan and Reid go to the house. Call us if you find anything,Garcia I want you to run the initials MA and JA. Emily go help Garcia. JJ,if Parker is missing I need you to start going through everything that you can about Parker," Hotch finished handing out orders then went to go help Garcia and Emily.

Hotch had walked ten steps before Garcia came running out yelling, "Everyone in here now,I have a link and you need to see this."

Hotch and JJ ran up the stairs and into Garcia's tech room. On the screen Garcia moved the the arrow and clicked the link. When the video popped up the team gasped. There on the screen, tied to a chair was a very bruised and a very scared Parker.


	11. Emma who?

All hell broke loose in that moment. JJ started crying and turned away,Garcia's fingers flew over the keys trying to track the feed,Hotch's phone started ringing, and a lady wearing no mask stepped in front of the camera waiting to speak.

Hotch flipped open the phone to hear Morgan saying, "Hotch,she isn't here. There was a note left that said 'too late'."

"Morgan,quiet. You and Reid head back here now,we have a live feed and we need you guys here."

"Well well well,if it isn't the brave and brilliant BAU team. Where's Morgan and Reid? Checking the crime scene no doubt. Penelope,you may as well stop trying to trace this. You know as well as I do that if I went through all this trouble to bring Parker to you,take her from under your noses while on a case that I set up,that this would be untraceable. Where's JJ?I was hoping to see her,I bet she is bawling her eyes out considering when you left her and Parker weren't on very good terms,"Molly smiled at the angry face that was Aaron Hotchner.

"Who are you and what does Parker have to do with anything," Hotch said angrily to the lady as he watched Parker struggle against the ropes.

"That's the thing Agent,she is what I would call a pawn. I needed someone to get to you and then I found Parker and it worked. She fell in love with your team and you fell in love with her. It was even more perfect that before she was taken before she and JJ could patch things up,"Molly sneered.

"What do you want?" Hotch asked as Morgan and Reid rushed into the room.

"Nothing really,I just want to see you worry and search and see where you went wrong,and trust me you did go wrong Agent. Maybe the name Emma rings a bell?"  
"Emma who?"Hotch yelled,he looked back at his team to see them pulling files while Garcia searched through electronically.

"You know,every time you ask a stupid question Parker pays. And she will pay dearly for that Aaron. Who is Emma you ask. No wonder you couldn't save her," Molly turned and looked at Parker, "Oh sweetie,I do hope you can forgive them for this," Molly then turned and looked at someone off screen before saying,"cover the lens,let them hear but not see."

"NO NO NO,don't hurt her,"Hotch continued to yell as Parker's screams filled the room. JJ collapsed crying as Emily covered her mouth and Garcia covered her eyes. Morgan punched the wall and Reid stood there looking at the computer screen waiting to see Parker again.

Suddenly,silence filled the room. Nobody dared speak as they heard Parker sobbing. The camera was uncovered and Hotch gasped at the sight before him. Parker's arm hung at a weird angle and the side of her face had already started to swell. The bruising seemed worse then before and her breathing was shallow.

"Parker,can you hear me?" Hotch asked worriedly.

Parker looked up and nodded her head while wincing.

"Stay strong kiddo,we will find you I promise you that okay?"

"Enough chatter team,the clock is ticking. I know Parker is strong but how long can she hold out for? She's going to need strength,I can promise you that so for now I'll be kind and leave the camera on. My partner and I need to go get some stuff done so we will back but until then BAU team,farewell."

Molly walked back and untied the gag around Parker's mouth and leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Parker shook her head and looked at the camera with a pleading look in her eyes. A man,who before hadn't been seen,came on screen and walked over to Parker. The entire team held their breath as he leaned down and whispered something as well. He brought his hand to her face and ran it down her cheek, the team saw her shiver and pull away but not say a word. The guy wiped away Parker's tears and then both he and Molly walked off camera.

"Parker,are they gone?Can you hear me?" Hotch asked urgently.

Parker shook her head yes but didn't say anything.

"Parker,look at me. Look right at the camera,can you see me?" Hotch asked as he waved everyone in closer.

Again,Parker nodded her head but didn't say anything.

"Good,okay look at me sweetie. We are going to find you,I promise you. One of us will stay here with you and talk to you always. You will never be left alone,"Hotch said.

Reid leaned in and looked at Parker, "From Heaven to Hell,Parker. I swear on my life I won't stop looking until we get you."

Parker didn't say anything. What could she say?She was angry at them,it was their fault she was here and she knew she shouldn't be angry because they would find her but they wouldn't have had to find her if they had just solved Emma's case.

Hotch looked at his team and knew they had to work fast, "Reid,any cases that involved an Emma that wasn't rescued?"

"None that I can remember,"Reid said while still looking at Parker who looked so broken, "but there might have been one before I joined the else was already here,right?What if this is something that happened before?"

"Good point,okay Garcia keep trying to track the feed and go through files. Morgan head over to the house with a forensics team and see if you guys can come up with anything that shouldn't be there. JJ start going through files,I have to make a phone call, Reid you stay with Parker. We will switch in a bit." Hotch ordered.

Everyone started moving instantly. Garcia moved over and started working while Reid took his place in front of the screen that showed Parker. Morgan tore out of the room calling for Strauss and JJ filed out behind Hotch.

* * *

Parker watched as everyone listened to Hotch. She was happy that Molly had left the camera running. As angry as she was,she felt comfort in knowing someone was there. She looked around and saw the bed over to the side and was instantly struck with fear. Remembering what James had said,led her to fear the worst. She wanted to help the team by telling them what she knew but Molly's warning continued to ring in her ears. Any help she gave the team would earn her extra time with James.

The smell of chloroform still burned Parker's nose as she breathed in. The ropes cut into her skin as she tried to wiggle her hands out. Her body hurt like it had never hurt before. She was still attempting to break free when she heard Reid talking, "Parker,stop. Don't keep moving it will only make things worse for you."

Parker let out a sharp laugh, "Even worse?How could it get worse? It can't . You don't know what happened before they turned the camera's on. The only thing that would make it worse would be them coming back,and trust me-they are coming back," Parker continued to fight against the ropes.

"Parker look at me and focus on me,and me only. I need you to tell me everything you remember," Reid said keeping his voice firm and steady.

Parker stopped fighting and slumped against the chair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering, "I locked the doors like JJ said to and turned off the lights. I went up to my room and saw a text message from JJ. I wrote back and decided to write in my journal a little more before I went to sleep. I thought I heard someone but figured I was just scaring myself. I continued writing when I heard it again and I knew someone was in the house. I couldn't find my phone so I hid in my closet and kept writing and then suddenly someone grabbed me and put a rag over my mouth. I woke up in a car with my legs and arms tied."

"What did they whisper to you before they left?" Reid asked gently.

"It hurts,my arm really hurts. Please help," Parker started crying.

"Shhh,I know kiddo. I know it hurts but I need you to keep talking to me okay? You may have a concussion."

"I'm tired,I just want to sleep,"Parker whispered.

"I know, I know you are tired and in pain but you have to stay with me. Parker, come on keep talking to me. Tell me about your favorite memory. I know,tell me about Graham. I heard you guys used to play guitar and piano and sing duets," Reid pleaded with Parker trying to keep her conscious.

Parker looked up and Reid saw her eyes becoming un-focused. She was going to pass out and there was nothing he could do. As expected,Parker's head slumped forward and she was out.

"Hotch," Reid hollered, "She's unconscious."

"Dammit," Hotch said as he walked into the office, "Okay, Garcia keep doing what you are doing but also keep in eye on her. When she starts to wake up I want to know about it. Reid go help JJ with the files. Morgan is on his way back,they couldn't get much from the scene. All we know is that they had bugged the house with mics and camera's. They saw and heard everything. They watched every move and knew when to come in."

JJ came running into the room, "Hotch we got something,we found a case that may hold the answers."

"Everyone but Garcia into the meeting room now," Hotch ordered, "Garcia link this screen up to the one there. I want Parker to be able to see us but I need you in there. We can mute our volume so they don't hear anything but we can hear them."

Garcia saluted Hotch and started working. She was going to do anything possible to bring her 007 back.


	12. Day One Complete

James watched as Molly paced back and forth he couldn't figure out why she was allowing the camera to be running,that girl could tell the BAU everything if she wanted to.

"Stop questioning me James. I can see it in your face that you are doubting me,"Molly snapped.

"I'm not doubting you babe,I just am wondering why we left her there alone with them."

"Trust me on this. The girl is to scared to tell them anything besides she is probably unconscious right now anyways."

"What if she isn't though?"

"That's it James. Either you are in or you are out. I'm sick of this back and forth shit you are playing at,"Molly screamed at James.

"Hey calm down,I'm in alright?I'm 100% in. I just feel bad. This girl-she's innocent. She's as innocent as they come. Does she really deserve all this?"

"Did Emma deserve it?" Molly countered.

"No,she didn't."

"Then it's settled. Only one of us can win,either they win or I do."

"And what's the price for winning? You'll be in jail. The murder of multiple people,kidnapping,torture, and all of this is premeditated. You won't ever get out."

"You're right, but guess who will also always be in pain? The BAU. They will lose someone who has come to mean something to them. Every day they will have to live with the fact that an innocent girl died because of them. I'm done talking with you. It's time to go check on our little sleeping beauty."

* * *

"Talk to me,JJ. What did you find?" Hotch asked.

"The case of Emma Johnson. She was taken from her home by Shawn Marshall who was killed in prison after two days. Over the course of two years he kidnapped twenty-four girls and raped them repeatedly. He also would torture them. He would,"JJ stumbled over the next few words, "he-he would break their bones. First their arm then their opposite leg. He would keep them for a week. He would withhold water and food until they started begging for it. He would give it to them but at a price," JJ broke down before she could finish reading to Emily grabbed the file and continued reading out loud.

"If they wanted food and water he got to do whatever he wanted to them. In other words the bastard would rape them just so they could survive. Hotch,I-I remember that case."

"I do too, Emma Johnson was the last girl. We were too late by a few minutes," JJ said as she wiped her tears away.

"Yeah,I remember too. She had a sister too," Hotch trailed off as Garcia entered and Parker came up on screen.

The team looked at her and saw she was starting to come around.

"Molly,that was her sister's name. Garcia,see what you can find on Molly Johnson. Her sister was a victim of Shawn Marshall. We also need to find out who the guy is with her he may..." Hotch held his fingers up to his lips and hit the volume button bringing their sound back up as Molly and the guy entered the picture.

* * *

Parker heard them before she saw them. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping to wake up from this nightmare but knew it was no use. She opened her eyes when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Time to wake up Princess," an icy voice said.

Parker looked up and saw Molly standing behind the camera. She stiffened when his hands ran down her arms.

"Relax Parker,he won't hurt you-yet," Molly stepped up and in view of the camera, "This has been real fun guys but it's time to say good-bye for now."

Morgan entered the room as Molly finished speaking. He raced to the computer before Hotch realized what was happening, "Listen to me you monster,if you dare lay another hand on her I promise you that it will be the last thing you ever do when I get my hands on you."

"Temper temper temper ,guess who gets to pay for your little outburst?" Molly sneered.

""No,don't hurt her for what I said," Morgan stammered realizing that what happened next was all on him.

"You should feel awful,Derek. Because of you little Parker here will now have a taste of what you live with every day."

Hotch pushed Derek back before speaking to Molly, "What do you mean?"

"Carl Buford ring a bell?" and with that the feed was gone.

"Sonofa," Morgan hollered before slumping into the chair next to Reid, "I'm sorry I didn't think,what the hell, why Hotch?"

"Calm down,it's not your fault Morgan. From now on,we keep our calm around her. I don't care what she says about anything,no one loses their temper and that's an order," Hotch said before turning to Garcia who was patting the back of a shaking JJ.

"Okay,says here that Emma had a sister,"Garcia started talking before the feed came back on and Molly smiled at the team.

"Before I forget,tell me ,did the diluadid work for you when injected it into you? Did it bring back all those terrible memories of your childhood?Did it numb the pain?"

"Don't you dare,"Hotch growled.

"Watch me," Molly smiled and turned away and walked towards a very scared Parker. She turned back towards the camera with a syringe and brought it up to Parker's arm, "Sweet memories,Parker," and the feed was cut.

Reid stood up and walked out. He needed space to think. He had already read through the case file knew it back and forth. He had to think like Molly.

* * *

Parker squirmed as much as possible but she knew it was only a matter of time before Molly had James grab her and hold her still.

"Your choice kid. Either stop moving and let me put this in nicely or be fully aware of what's happening,"Molly said as she signaled to James to grab Parker tightly.

" .go," Parker spaced each word out trying to sound brave, "I'm sorry about Emma,I'm so so sorry but it wasn't their fault. They got there just a few minutes to late. You can't blame them."

"How dare you defend them. It's because of them you are here,"Molly looked at Parker curiously.

"You're right,it is because of them I'm here but it's also because of them that you're here," Parker said without thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"Em-Emma's case. JJ told me about it,he had a list. He knew he was going after,you're name was on it. Without them you would be dead," Parker hoped she sounded convincing and that if needed,the team would back her story. She hoped they could figure out what she was trying to do.

"You lie. James,hold her."

Molly moved quickly and plunged the needle into Parker's arm. The effects were almost immediate. Parker could feel herself starting fade and the fight in her was lost as memories started to surface.

_It was around 1 am when Parker heard her mom coming towards her room. All day she had been drinking,Parker was surprised her mom was still able to move. Her door cracked open and her mom's shadow filled the sliver of light that was there._

"Get up you worthless child. I need you."

Parker scrambled out of bed knowing that she would only be in more trouble if she pretended to be asleep and was caught faking it. She followed her mom into the living room.

"I want this clean,and I want it clean now," her mom whispered while grabbing Parker's hair and pulling her towards the mess.

"Ye-yes ma'am," Parker mumbled trying to stand a little taller to relieve the pain on her head. Unfortunately for her,Parker's stomach chose that moment to growl. She sucked it in hoping her mom hadn't heard but knew she was too late.

"Aww is little Parker hungry?" Her mom taunted.

Parker paused before answering. It was either lie and risk punishment or tell the truth and risk punishment, "Yes ma'am." She figured it was just easier to tell the truth.

"Guess what girl? I don't care. Look at you,I mean seriously go look in the mirror. You could be so pretty if you stopped shoving your face. Food makes you fat and fat people are ugly,learn that lesson soon girl." Parker looked in the mirror like she was told and realized her mom was right. She was fat and food was the reason why. She was always being told she was skinny but they lied. Her mom knew what was true and her mom wouldn't lie to her,would she?

Her mom shoving her into the mirror brought Parker back to the situation.

"Go put on your nightgown. NOW." Her mom ordered.

Parker did as she was told. She knew what was coming but saw no way out of it. She returned to her mom and saw her standing there with the belt.

Parker started screaming as a leather strap came down across her back. This wasn't the past this was real. She tried to stop screaming because she knew it gave them satisfaction but it hurt so bad.

"Welcome back," Molly smiled as James continued to smack the belt across her back, "James,enough. We need her alive. Let's let her be. But first,Parker are you hungry?"

Parker stomach answered for her. She was used to not eating that much but since moving in with JJ and Emily and Garcia she had started eating a little more. Not really because she wanted to but because she was sick of everyone staring at her as she pushed food around.

"I'm thirsty." Was all she said,food can wait but water can't.

"Well, I hope you realize water comes with a price."

"Price?" Parker winced as she shifted.

"What happened to Emma,happens to you. I'll come back in an hour and see what your thoughts are." Molly turned and walked away before Parker could answer, "James,finish up here."

James started putting cool clothes on Parker's back. He waited until he was sure that Molly was gone before he leaned down to whisper to her, "Listen to me, if you take the water you know the price. I can't stop her and she will use Bryce again, not me. If you take her offer just don't fight him,okay?

Parked winced again as James started wrapping her arm, "why are you helping me?You are just as evil as she is," Parker hissed as James pushed down.

"Because I don't agree 100% with what she's doing,alright? Either you take my advice or you don't but I"m telling you right now that this is just the start of what's to come."

James finished fixing Parker up as best as he could and then walked over and flipped on the camera, "Remember what she said,say to much and you'll pay."

* * *

"REID,the feed it's back up!" Garcia ran through the building trying to find her boy genius.

She walked outside and saw him sitting slumped against the building. She had a feeling she knew what was bothering him so she slid down next to him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Garcia asked gently.

"She doesn't deserve any of this. She was already struggling,what happens next? What happens when she comes back?She won't be the same. She'll always be haunted by the memories of what happened to her,she may end up battling addiction,she's clearly anorexic and she's only 16. What did we do to her?"

"Hey,look at me my junior g-man," Garcia waited till Reid was looking at her, "we're going to find her and save her and bring her back home. When she get's here we will be here for her and help her through this. She's counting on you. From Heaven to Hell,isn't that what you told her?"

"You're right," Reid took a deep breath, "I'm ready to go back in there."

"Good because the feed is back up."

Reid let Garcia help him to his feet then followed her back inside, it was time to end this.

* * *

Parker was laying on her stomach the bed when the team saw the feed flicker back on. Garcia had run to get Reid and the rest of them were waiting for them to return.

JJ looked at Parker laying there and knew she had to talk to her,she had to make things right just in case, "Parker?Can you hear us?"

Parker nodded her heard,not wanting to move to much. Her whole body hurt and even though James had wrapped her arm tight to her,she still couldn't move without it being in too much pain.

"Oh sweetie what did they do to you?" JJ asked while on the verge of tears again.

Parker knew she should talk to JJ but she couldn't. Instead she looked for Reid,she could tell him.

JJ realized she was looking for someone other then them, "Who are you looking for kiddo? Reid and Garcia will be here in a moment." Right as she finished Garcia and Reid came in through the door.

Parker knew she had to tell them fast but in code,she wasn't sure how much time had passed, "I'm her,"Parker spoke slowly hoping someone would pick up on what she was saying, "Because of you,she's alive. She was next. But,I'm her."

Reid sat there and thought long and hard about what Parker was saying and he think he got it, "You won't be. Put it off as long as you can. Parker,can you tell us anything about where you are?"

Hotch looked between Parker and Reid trying to figure out what was happening. They communicated in their own way and while he was proud of Reid he wished he knew what in the world he was talking about.

"I'm thirsty,I'm so thirsty,"Parker said trying not to cry, "I can't say no." She openly started sobbing.

Reid signaled for Garcia to hit the volume really quickly, "Molly is doing what Marshall did to Emma."

Morgan growled as Hotch and Emily swore. JJ stood up, "She isn't going...that guy,he won't do it. We have to stop them Hotch!"

They all turned to the screen when they heard a door open. Molly walked in and looked around,she noticed the camera was on and smiled.

"Aww James has gone soft on you hasn't he. What a darling to turn the camera on and allow you to talk to your precious family. Choice time Parker,water or nothing?"

Parker looked at the team. They didn't know what had already been taken from her. She saw them staring at her,willing her to say no but they didn't understand she was so thirsty, "water", she managed to choke out.

"I was hoping you would say that. It's been great seeing you all again but I don't think you want to witness this," Molly walked closer and finished speaking, "I'll be nice and turn the camera back on after we finish here,you can watch her sleep. She'll need it," with that being said Molly turned off the camera.

* * *

The team stared at the blank screen not sure of what just happened. All they could do was wait until Molly turned the feed back on.

"Okay everyone think. Why now?What made Molly snap? Why would she bring Parker to us just to take her away besides the fact that she wanted us to feel what she felt?" Hotch asked.

"The anniversary of her death was a few months ago,so that could be the trigger,"Reid said.

"No,she had to have been planning this for awhile. She had to find Parker,get her to us,set the camera's,murder those people,kidnap Parker and have everything set up. This was at least a years worth of work," Morgan countered.

"Morgan is right,we know she has at least one partner who haven't been able to identify yet. There has to be something that we are missing but what?" Hotch asked as he slammed his fist down on the table.

Garcia just about yelped when she found what she was looking for, "James Harriet. His sister,Lizzy, was taken also by Marshall. Molly and James were next door neighbors," she showed them a picture of a much younger James.

"Good going baby-girl. So we found our second unsub. Now we need to find where they have her," Morgan's optimism went up. They now knew who they were dealing with.

"Great work,Garcia. Now,go through and see if any of them have private property or anything like that. We need to start tracking them down. JJ go give a press conference. Put their faces out there. They won't kill Parker,not yet. If what Parker told us was true and she is Emma then they will keep her alive till next Sunday. Emily and Reid go check out their last known addresses and see if you can find anything," Hotch ordered.

* * *

Parker heard the door open again. She knew what was coming but it didn't mean she was ready for it. This man,this man was mean. She knew from James that his name was Bryce but that was all she knew.

Parker closed her eyes as he picked her up gently and brought her to the bed. She shivered involuntarily, "Open your eyes Parker," he whispered.

She opened them. James warning to do whatever he said rang in her ears. "Good girl,now I want you to relax. This won't take long."

Parker closed her eyes again and let the darkness overcame her.

* * *

The feed flickered on again and Garcia hollered for Hotch. He came in and saw Parker drinking water. He didn't dare say a word. She finished drinking and then looked at Molly who nodded towards the camera, "Tell them Parker."

" , stop looking. Jus-just let me go okay? It will be alright,I'll be alright," Parker said. She then turned back towards Molly who nodded her head and Parker walked to the bed and laid down.

"Listen to her Agent,or trust me that this won't end pretty."

"Why let us see her then?Why let us watch if you don't want us looking?" Hotch asked.

"Because not knowing takes the fun out of it," Molly smiled and then walked away.


	13. Wake Up Call

Parker woke up with her entire body hurting. There was light streaming through a window so she figured it was morning or afternoon. Her answer came when James spoke up from the corner, "So nice of you to join us on this lovely afternoon, Parker."

Parker sat up,grabbing at her stomach. She looked down and saw her torso was covered completely in bruises. Her head was pounding as was her arm. She was glad there were no mirrors around because she was pretty sure she was a mess.

"Water," was all Parker managed to croak out before she collapsed against the headboard. It took all her energy just so keep her eyes open.

James walked over and handed her a cup. He shouldn't but he didn't care. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to get this bad. What had happened to Lizzie and Emma was awful but did another girl really need to pay?

"Yo-you don't-have to do-this," Parker said breathing heavily between words. It hurt to breathe but it was exhausting for her to talk.

"It's too late now for me. If I back out she will kill me," James whispered as he helped Parker lay back down flat.

"Please ju-just tell th-the team. They'll help."

"I can't,I'm sorry. I can hold her off today until you get some strength back but tomorrow she's going to go full force. Just do what she says,don't raise a fuss and she may be kinder. Her sister was her best friend,you have to understand that."

Parker just nodded her head before falling back into a fitful sleep. Sleep was what kept the pain at a slight distance. She needed that right now.

* * *

Emily threw down the file as she spoke, "Nothing. There is nothing about either of them anywhere."

"I know how you feel, it's like once they both hit the age of 18 poof and they are gone. No credit cards,no phones,nothing," Garcia said.

"What if there is a third person. Someone we haven't seen yet?" Reid asked.

JJ and Morgan nodded their heads, "You may be on to something,kid. Garcia look for any mutual acquaintances that the two had," Morgan ordered as Hotch came back into the room.

"Anything yet?" He asked looking around at his exhausted team.

"We think there is a possibility of a third unsub," Reid answered.

"That's a start. We really don't need everyone looking. Prentiss you and JJ go get some sleep. Come back in a couple hours and then Morgan and Garcia can go. Reid,you go and get some sleep too."

Reid looked up and shook his head, "No,I'd rather stay and keep looking. I mean, I'll go get sleep soon but can I wait?Morgan or Garcia can go now and I'll go when they come back."

JJ and Emily paused waiting to see what Hotch would say. Reid was never one to disobey him.

Hotch nodded his head, "Alright,Morgan go get some rest. Garcia,think you can give me a few minutes longer?" Hotch felt bad asking her to stay up,he could see she was exhausted as was everyone.

"Yes sir. I can start setting up file alerts so if anything matches what we are looking for my computer will ding. It will take all of 5 minutes to set up and then we wait."

"Okay do that then," Hotch waved the others off and then looked at his youngest profiler. There was something in Reid's eyes,something he hadn't seen before.

"Sir? It's all set,so now we just kind of wait," Garcia said.

"Perfect,go get some rest. I'll call if anything comes across," Hotch said.

Garcia nodded and walked out leaving Reid and Hotch alone. Hotch knew he should ask Reid what was eating at him but wasn't sure how to broach the subject. There was just something that was bothering Reid and Hotch could see he needed to talk, "Reid?"

Reid continued reading and flipping files so Hotch tried again, "Reid."

This time Spencer looked up. Hotch nodded his head to tell Spencer to put down his file and Spencer did as he was told.

"What's going on Reid. You look beyond tired and yet you won't go rest. What's eating at you?" Hotch asked gently.

"From Heaven to Hell, I promised if anything happened to her I would look for her from Heaven to Hell. I told her I wouldn't stop searching," Reid confessed.

"She would understand that you need sleep. She knows you're looking for her."

"I told her nothing would happen to her, I told her she was safe with us. Did you know she was scared to sleep?That nightmares plagued her? She grabbed my hand and asked me to stay,and I did. I knew she was scared,Hotch. JJ told me what Parker told her and I knew she was scared and yet I did nothing to protect her."

"You did everything you could. You couldn't have known what was about to happen," Hotch tried to reassure him.

"You're right, I couldn't have known but I should have listened to her more. Heard what she had to say. It's funny,she told us so much without saying anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well,the fact that she was abused. She never said it but it was in her actions. The nightmares,she didn't say anything till I said something but it was there in front of us. She really only slept when it was light. She constantly had bags under her eyes. She told us she danced but did she ever mention what kind?No,and we never asked. But she danced ballet, it was the way she moved and her posture. She spoke to us without speaking. She loved the feel of grass beneath her feet,you could see it in her face and she never wore shoes unless she had to."

"Reid,don't do this to yourself. We'll bring her back," Hotch said as he reached out to the young genius.

"What if we don't?What if we are too late?" Reid asked blinking back tears.

Hotch was at a loss,he had never seen this side of Reid before, "We won't be. We will bring her home,where she belongs."

Reid nodded and then looked up when the feed flickered to life again, "Hotch, it's back.


	14. And She's Back

"Should I call Morgan and the girls?" Reid asked while looking at the screen.

"No,not yet. Let's just wait and see what is happening. If there isn't much going on we let them sleep," Hotch answered.

Both men jumped when the guy they had identified as James stepped in front of the camera.

"You don't have much time. She's getting desperate and the girl is weak," James said while looking around, "She planned on keeping her a week just like Emma was but she's feeling rushed."

Hotch shot a confused look at Reid before speaking, "We are doing everything we can but we need your help. Where are you holding Parker at?"

"I can't say anything. She'll know and then I'll be useless to her and then I'm dead which just leaves the girl with Bryce. Bryce Peters," James looked back at the bed where Hotch and Reid assumed Parker to be, "He'll ruin her. He already has but he hasn't even really started with her."

"Ruin her how? James,where is Parker now?Is she sleeping?Is she okay?" Reid asked.

"She's sleeping. She needs the sleep for what midnight brings. Hurry," James gave them one last look before shutting down the feed.

"Reid,call Morgan and the girls. We need everything we can find on Bryce Peters now," Hotch ordered before leaving the room.

Reid looked up to the screen where he should have been able to see Parker but saw black instead, "Stay strong Parker,we're going to find you. From Heaven to Hell I'll search."

* * *

Parker woke to rough hands shaking her. She opened her eyes expecting James but instead saw _him. _Her immediate reaction was to pull away but when she did he slapped her roughly pulled her up.

"Parker meet Bryce,Bryce meet Parker. I figured I should formally introduce you even though you two are on a more,shall I say, personal basis," Molly laughed as Bryce threw her into the chair, "You know Parker, I planned on spending a week with you but plans change. James changed. He got all soft on me and I can't have that."

"Wh-where is he?" Parker asked looking around.

"Bryce,why don't we show Parker what happens to people who disobey orders," Molly waved her hand at Bryce who left, "How about a girl to girl chat? Well,I guess it's more woman to woman now that you are no longer a child."

"Let me go,"Parker pleaded.

"Now now now,no need to get all whiny. I'm sure the team will find you sooner or later. After Bryce brings in James and shows you what happens, we are going to play a little game that my father used to play with me."

At that moment Bryce returned with a very beaten and bruised James.

"Thank you my darling. You see Parker,James was the mastermind behind a lot of this stuff. Or so he thought. He just did the basics,I did all the work. But,he developed a soft side for you. Something I can't have so he gets to pay. Bryce,the gun?"

Parker started screaming and hollering and fighting. It was her fault James was going to die. Sure he had beat her but he also tried to save her. Molly signaled to Bryce who clamped his hand over Parker's mouth, "Now watch and learn little girl," she said as she brought the trigger to James's head and pulled. James slumped forward and Parker stopped fighting,instead just letting the tears roll down her face.

"Well that was rather,unpleasant," Molly said laughing, "Now for the real fun. Parker,have you ever played the choking game?"

Parker shook her head knowing that this couldn't end well.

"Well it's your lucky day. I happen to be a pro at it."

* * *

"Garcia,I need everything you can find on a Bryce Peters. He is connected to all this in some weird twisted way," Hotch ordered.

"On it,sir."

Hotch looked around at his team. He had seen them through hundreds of cases but never had he seen them like this. Sure,when Reid had been kidnapped the others had been like this and same when Morgan had been charged with murder but never had he seen them all so focused on bringing one girl home. He knew his team better then anyone and he knew that they would do whatever it took to bring Parker back.

He knew their strengths and their weaknesses and how they would help this case. JJ was his people person. If they needed to talk to the families of Molly and James and Bryce,she would be their go-to were her thing. Her emotions were both a strength and weakness. It helped her connect to people but sometimes they got in the way. She sometimes felt a little to much towards the victims and focused more on them at the wrong times.

Emily was the female version of himself. She kept a strong front and pushed her emotions down to get the work done but when it hit her,it would hit her hard. That was the one thing he struggled in telling Emily,that she didn't always have to be so strong.

"Garcia was a lot like JJ," Hotch thought to himself as he watched her fingers fly across the keyboard. He knew she would do anything possible to help them but her tendency to worry too much and then hover would possibly cause a problem for Parker. While she probably wouldn't mind the being taken care of,the hovering would bother Parker.

Hotch then turned his attention to Morgan who was going through files that Garcia had printed off. He was Hotch's fighter. He was very strong-willed and struggled with holding back at times. When he was angry,everyone knew it. Hotch wouldn't want to be Bryce,Molly,or James when Morgan got his hands on them. Hotch sometimes worried that Morgan was a little reckless and a bit to risky but he knew he would do anything to protect the ones he loved.

Finally,Hotch looked at his youngest member. Spencer was the one they all seemed to feel the need to protect. Hotch himself knew that he did it quite was just something so innocent about him. Spencer's mind was his greatest asset but also his greatest downfall. He would remember everything about this case and Hotch knew he related to Parker far too well. He knew that this was going to affect Reid a lot more then Reid even knew.

"I got about fifteen different places they could be,Hotch."Garcia said,snapping Hotch out of his own thoughts.

"Fifteen?Okay well knock off ones that are out of a twenty mile radius and see where that leaves us,"Hotch said as he sat back down.

"That leaves us with fourteen possible locations," Garcia said sadly.

"Dammit. Garcia,do we have an address on Bryce's parents? How about Molly and James?" Hotch asked.

"All of them are dead or else of no use,sir. Bryce's parents died in a car wreck when he was twenty. James's mom died of cancer two years ago and his father died a few years before that. Molly has a mother in a nursing home but she is suffering from alzheimer's and her father is...Hotch her father is in prison!"

"Prison?What for?" Morgan asked setting down his file.

"Apparently,one year ago he was charged with...molesting neighborhood girls." Garcia said her mouth falling open.

"We found the trigger." Hotch said, "What is Bryce's connection to..." Hotch trailed off as the feed came back on.

* * *

"What the," Morgan said as he stared up at the picture before them.

"What the what ?" Molly asked as she stood behind Parker.

"Get away from her," Morgan let out a low growl.

Molly glared at Derek and she tightened her grip on Parker's shoulders, "Let's be nice Derek. You wouldn't want Parker to pay for your little outburst would you?"

Morgan looked between Hotch and Molly. He didn't know what to do but knew he couldn't just sit there while the girl he considered a little sister got tortured.

Sensing Morgan about to fly off the handle Hotch intervened, "Morgan don't move a muscle and don't say a word. Molly, why don't we talk?"

"Sounds tempting but actually I have a little game I was planning on teaching Parker and figured you need a little motivation to get moving. Parker,why don't you tell them the name of our game?"

"Wait,Parker don't talk-not yet. I want to ask Molly a question first. Why do you want us to "get moving" when you had Parker to tell us to stop looking for her?"

"Well,I figured you would want to find her body. You probably won't find her alive but I think you can have a body to have a funeral. Now,Parker tell them our game."

"The choking game,"Parker whispered.

JJ gasped and stood up. She wouldn't let Molly do this to Parker.

"Oh,did I hit a nerve there JJ?" Molly asked smirking, "Does it bring back memories?"

"Don't,don't do this to her. Please,I'm begging you to just let her go."

Parker looked at JJ and saw something she hadn't seen before but she didn't know what.

"Does Parker know about your sister JJ?"

JJ shook her head, Parker probably didn't even remember her. She was older then JJ and never went to any family functions.

"Well then I may as well share what happened, you see Parker JJ had an older sister. One day she gave JJ her necklace and then the next day was found dead. She committed suicide and guess how? The answer should be obvious,choking herself,"Molly could feel Parker shaking beneath her.

"Shall we begin?" Molly asked as she moved her hands from Parker's shoulders to her neck and started to squeeze.

The team lost it all at once. There was nothing they could do but shout at Molly to stop as the struggling Parker slowly stopped fighting and her body went limp.


	15. Tick Tock

"NOOOOO",JJ howled as she saw her little cousin slump forward and Molly smiling as the feed was abruptly cut off.

Garcia was crying as she held JJ close to her. She hadn't known Parker all that long but there was something about her that made her feel like she already knew her so well. Emily wiped away silent tears as Morgan kicked over a chair. Only Hotch and Reid stayed where they were,both were too shocked to even move.

"Ho-Hotch,you don't th-think she actually,you kn-know she didn't..."Reid trailed off not wanting to say the word "killed."

"I don't know. I don't know what just happened. Actually,screw it. Until we see Parker not moving and not breathing she's alive. Let's go. Garcia start telling me everything about the places Bryce Peters owns," Hotch ordered. He knew he needed to be brave for his team. They needed him now more then ever.

* * *

Molly let go of Parker's throat and smiled. She was positive the girl wasn't dead just passed out from lack of oxygen.

She untied the girl from the chair and had Bryce bring her over to the bed, "This is great. I think tomorrow we finish it."

"So how is it going to go?Do you have the grand finale all planned out?" Bryce asked as he dropped the unconscious girl onto the bed.

Molly looked around,she hadn't gotten around to using all the tools but it was okay. As long as Parker suffered the same fate as Emma she was fine, "I think slow and painful is the way to go. Once she wakes up let me know because I still need to show the BAU that she belongs to me."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Every heard of cattle branding?" Molly asked as she raised her eye brows.

"No way,what does it say?"

"Forever Mine-Love,Molly," Molly laughed she she helped secure Parker to the bed using wire this time.

"You are evil,but I love it."

* * *

"Reid,quick without thinking about name the where you would go," Hotch said as he got ready to write down Reid's answer.

"Either the barn or the old factory. The factory has more windows but is cement walls which would keep noise from going out and in but the barn is more secluded which means being quiet wouldn't be necessary."

"Okay,good work. After looking at everything those were my two picks. JJ and Emily and Morgan,thoughts?"

"I agree with Reid,that's where I would take someone," JJ said as she closed the file.

"Same," Emily and Morgan said.

"Okay,now we just need to figure out which one it is. We can't be wrong because if we are they will know we are going to go to the next one and Parker doesn't have that kind of time. JJ,Reid,and Garcia keep going through the files and see if anything would lead you to those other places. Morgan and Prentiss we are going to re-watch what we have had access to and see if we can find anything that would help. If the feed comes back on let us know immediately," Hotch ordered.

* * *

Parker woke up and wished she could go back to sleep. Her stomach was grumbling and just proved that this wasn't a nightmare or some bad dream she would wake up from. It was starting to get light out which meant it had to be nearing dawn.

"You are gorgeous when you wake up,do you know that?" Bryce asked as he moved to sit next to Parker on the bed.

Parker couldn't even muster the strength to move. She was tired. She had only been with Molly for she thought two days but it was enough for her. She felt disgusted by her own skin. She was done and she didn't care.

"Come on Princess,how about a good morning kiss for me?" Bryce leaned down towards Parker who just laid there, "What?No fight from you?Did you lose that part of you?"

Parker continued to lay there and let her eyes drift shut and her mind go somewhere away from where she was. She felt Bryce crawl into bed next to her. She felt his hands run through her hair and she still didn't move.

"Aww,come on just a little resistance would be better then nothing," Bryce whined as he leaned in towards her ear. Parker ignored him. She kept her mind focused on the time when Graham and her first sang. She pulled herself further into the memory as Bryce started removing her clothes.

_"Hey,you're the new girl." Graham had asked as he helped her get her locker open._

"Yeah,I'm the new girl," Parker had replied.

"I heard you playing the piano in the choir room earlier and singing. You've got a great voice."

"Thanks."

"Want to meet up after school and do a duet? I'm wanting to enter the talent show but not by myself."

"I don't even know you."

"I'm Graham,you're Parker. Now we are acquainted. Also,killer serve on the court during gym. You planning on going out for the team?"

"What are you,a stalker?"

"No,I just happen to have this knack for finding awesome people and it led me to you," Graham flashed Parker his charming and smile and knew he had her hooked when she laughed."

"Alright,you win. I'll meet you by the choir room after classes," Parker smiled and waved as she walked away.

Parker let herself come back to the present when Bryce rolled off the bed and started undoing the wire around her bloodied wrists. She let herself be carried over to the chair and tied up with rope again. She wasn't ready to see the team but she was ready for this to be over.

* * *

Garcia looked up as a beeping noise filled the room and the feed came back to life. She hollered for Hotch and Morgan who came running.

"Good-morning BAU. I trust your search is coming along well?" Molly asked.

No one answered her as they looked at Parker. She wasn't moving but she was alive. She looked worse then ever. Her face was basically all black and blue and her throat had handprints on them. Her nearly naked torso was also covered in bruises and red welts from where she had been whipped. But,the worst thing was her eyes. They were just blank.

"What?No snarky comments? Too bad,oh by the way when you guys finally do figure out where her body is bring an extra gurney. We had a little accident and have an extra body," Molly smiled as the camera moved and showed a lifeless James along the wall, "Anyways, the reason I brought you back into our world is because I just wanted to make sure that you knew Parker was mine and mine alone. Darling? Bring the iron will you?"

Hotch drew in sharp breath when he saw the brander being brought into the picture.

"That got your attention didn't it? Now excuse me as we cover the camera for a few moments while we take care of this little deed. Don't go anywhere because I'll be right back," Molly said as the screen went dark.

Reid knew he was going to throw up and walked out of the room. He could hear Parker's scream outside of the room. He covered his ears and waited until he knew it was over. He had failed her and knew that she would never forgive him. He walked back in when he saw the room get lighter.

"Don't you love it? She'll forever be mine just like it says," Molly exclaimed gleefully.

"You sick bastard,"Morgan spat.

"Watch yourself Morgan,one more word from you and I'll have my little sidekick do some serious damage. On that note,I'm going to go finish up some little things. But I'll leave the feed up,let you say your good-byes and all. I will see you all in two hours," Molly shot the team one last evil smile before walking out of the picture.

* * *

Hotch was about to speak when he heard Molly say something that made him smile, "When are you going to sell this dump?It isn't worth what your parents said."

Reid jumped up, "They are at the farm," he said after they heard the door shut.

"Reid's right, Bryce owned the factory but his parent's owned the farm but gave it to him once they died," Garcia added her face breaking into a smile.

"We got her,let's go," Morgan hollered.

"No,wait. We can't go yet. We don't know where she is. She keeps to time so she won't be back until at least quarter to time limit. For all we know she is out shopping. We have to sit tight for an hour before we move in," Hotch commanded.

"Hotch,we can't wait what if she screws with the timing?What if she comes back early?" JJ asked her anger growing.

Reid spoke up, "Hotch is right,for Molly everything is about timing. She doesn't know we know about Bryce. She knows we know there is a third person but she doesn't know we know his identity."

Emily heard them but kept her attention focused on Parker. She noticed how Parker had stopped crying but that was it. She hadn't moved and hardly blinked since the feed came on.

"Parker?Sweetie,we are coming for you. I promise we will be there soon,just hang tight," Emily said in a soothing voice.

Parker blinked and seemed to finally register that the team was there. She looked around and noticed that Molly and Bryce had left. She looked at the team but didn't say a word.

Reid looked at Morgan who saw the same thing that he did. Morgan leaned over and hit the mic button,cutting Parker off from hearing them.

"Her eyes," Reid said.

"I know,he did it." Morgan said back.

Garcia looked between the two, "what do you mean her eyes?" She asked.

"Look at them,Garcia. She's not seeing anything. She has no spark in them,no anger,hurt,sadness. They are empty and unfocused," Reid pointed out.

"Garcia,turn the mic on. Everyone,reassure her. Anything you can say to make her talk. If you have to make her angry then do it,"Hotch said.

Garcia nodded and hit the button, "Hey 007,we are coming for you soon okay? And when we get you I promise to make you a batch of my famous cupcakes," Garcia tried.

Parker just looked seemingly past the camera. She heard them talking but it was garbled. It was too late for them,she was already gone. She forced herself to think of something happy,anything. Her mind tugged at a memory that she had nearly forgotten about.

_"Hurry up slow poke," Graham yelled as he raced up the hill in the woods._

"I'm coming," Parker panted running up after him. She had a stitch in her side and her ankle was throbbing from what her mom had done earlier but she ignored the pain. Being with Graham had that affect on her,with him she felt nothing but happiness.

She finally reached the top laughing as she tripped over a tree root and stumbled into Graham who caught her, "Look," he said pointing.

"Wow,it's beautiful," Parker gasped at the sight of the sun setting. Beautiful didn't even being to describe it but Parker couldn't think of a better word.

"See that blue there?" Graham asked as he pointed out a part of the sky, "That's the color of your eyes,Parker. It matches them perfectly."

Parker blushed as Graham gabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him. They sat there for awhile not speaking just watching the sun set.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Parked said as she leaned against Graham.

"We could make it forever. We graduate in a couple years. After we graduate we can go anywhere. Just you and me."

"What about school?"

"Parker,you have perfect grades and lead everything. You're president of student council,something never to have been done by a student who moved here a year ago. You're captain of the J.V cheerleaders and even cheer varsity. Everyone loves you. You could skip college and get an amazing job," Graham said as he pulled Parker closer to him.

"You're mom..."

"My mom adores you. She wouldn't care about anything as long as I am happy. You make me happy Parker. You're special. There is something about you that I can't figure out but every day I see you I fall more in love. Think about it okay? I'll drop it until you want to talk about it but know this Parker,I love you. I love you more then Ricky loves Lucy,more then the bears love honey,more then the stars love the moon."

Parker started laughing, "more then the stars love the moon?"

"Forgive me for not being poetic like you little miss superstar," Graham said as he pulled Parker to her feet, "But,you get my point right?"

"Yeah,I get it," Parker smiled and leaned into Graham breathing in his smell, "this is something I could get used to,"she thought to herself as he led her back down the hill and back into the real world.

Parker once again let the memory slip away her surroundings came back into focus. She saw the team on the computer screen all watching her and talking to her. She wanted to tell them she was sorry for giving up and for not fighting harder,she wanted to thank them for being so kind to her and taking her in but the words wouldn't come.

"Parker,we are coming for you. We will be there within 20 minutes. Don't worry kiddo,we will save you," JJ said as the team geared up. Parker continued to sit there saying nothing.

"Garcia watch the feed and keep us updated as to what is going on, we need to know everything that is happening if Molly is inside before we get her," Hotch finished telling Garcia as he put on his vest.

"Let's go bring Parker home,"Morgan whooped as the team headed out.


	16. The Attempted Rescue

Garcia kept up a one-sided conversation with Parker while they waited. She was telling her about all the things they would do once she came home. She continued talking until she heard the door handle turn and then froze. She looked at the time and saw that the team should only be a few minutes behind.

"Parker,hold on. They are coming 007. They are about 2 minutes behind,"Garcia whispered as she dialed up Morgan.

"Talk to me baby-girl. What do you got for me?" Morgan asked as he followed Hotch.

"Hurry Morgan,the door is-she's inside with that guy. Morgan hurry please hurry,"Garcia said frantically.

Morgan flashed his lights once to Hotch to let them know Molly was in the barn with Parker,he hit the gas pedal as Hotch sped up as well, "What's going on now?"

"She-oh my fountain of youth she has a knife,Morgan hurry up right now she's not even paying attention to the camera. She's running it down Parker's arms and cutting things into them,"Garcia was practically in tears as she gave play-by-play to Morgan.

* * *

"This has been fun Parker but it's time to bring this to an end,"Molly said as she felt Parker stiffen under the knife running down her arm.

"Did you say your good-bye? I hope so. I'm sorry it had to end this way but you see, Emma wasn't only tortured by Marshall but by my father as well. As was I. This was much more then just Emma. This is justice for every girl who was silenced and overlooked," Molly continued speaking as she pushed the knife a little deeper into Parker's arm and not hearing the two SUV's pulling up along with an ambulance, "The BAU came to my house,but you know that already. They asked questions and we answered them like the perfect little family. But,every family has secrets. Mine did. My father was my secret. Mine and Emma's. We never told a soul of what he did to us. I thought that with the BAU being profilers they would have picked up on the subtle clues but they didn't. They left me alone with him," Molly hissed as she stood behind Parker,leaning the chair back with the knife now under Parker's chin.

Bryce froze near the bed when he heard the noise,footsteps.

"Molly,they're here. I hear them,"Bryce said backing away.

The team bursted in through the door with their guns up shouting all at once, "FREEZE."

Molly sighed,seemingly bored with the whole thing. No one dared move until Hotch spoke, "Drop the knife,Molly. It's over. You lose."

Molly let out a low soft laugh, "You're wrong. Shoot me and I pull the knife across her throat and she bleeds out."

" .knife." Reid moved forward watching Parker.

"So young,so naive . I won't do that and you know it," Molly sneered.

They were in show down. No one dared to move a muscle. Parker could feel the blackness overtaking her as she looked at the people she had called family. She felt her head grow heavy and her body feel lighter.

Bryce had gone unseen by the team because he was hidden deep in the shadows. He knew he could distract them and he would do just that to save the girl he loved. He moved slowly and took aim at the back of Parker's body. He could get a good shot off if no one moved. He moved a little more and then cocked his gun.

* * *

Garcia watched the whole thing no daring to move. She saw Parker start to slump and saw the girl slipping away from them in front of their eyes. But,it was the slow movement in the back that caught her attention. She saw him,Bryce. She saw him pull his gone and knew she had to move quickly.

* * *

Hotch heard Garcia in his ear, "Behind Molly and Parker is Bryce with a gun,he's going to shoot. I can't tell where."

Hotch nodded knowing Garcia would see it,he moved a little to the left keeping his gun drawn and saw Bryce.

At the exact same time shots rang out. Hotch and Emily fired at Bryce who fired at Parker. Morgan shot at Molly as did Reid and JJ. As Molly collapsed her hand slipped and the knife fell towards Parker's neck.


	17. Two Choices

Reid rushed towards Parker. Her head slammed down into the ground and Reid could see she had been hit by Bryce's bullet, "Parker,stay with me. I'm here for you kiddo. Come one Parker stay awake," Reid pleaded as Parker's eyes continued to lose focus and her eyes drift open and shut.

He started putting pressure on the wound as he screamed for a medic. He heard Hotch reading Bryce his rights and Molly being read hers by Morgan. JJ and Emily stood back while the medics rushed in.

"I-I'm s-s-so-sorr-sorrry,"Parker started to slur and Reid saw her eyes cloud over and then confusion settle in, "wh-who a-arre yo-you?" She questioned.

"Shhh don't talk,just look at me. The medics are coming right now," Reid said gripping Parker's hand as hard as he could,willing her to grab back. He felt her hand tighten for a moment before her grip loosen.

"St-stay,th-thank-yo-you,"Parker whispered before her eyes drifted shut.

Reid was pulled by the medics who were shouting out numbers but all he heard was one say, "I have no pulse,let's go come on kid stick with MOVE MOVE."

Morgan walked back inside after putting a shot up Bryce and Molly into ambulances and telling them that they were going through withdrawals and therefore not allowed drugs of any kind. Morgan walked over to Reid to see him covered in blood.

"Hey,kid come on. We are headed to the hospital. JJ is riding with Parker."

Reid stood up and looked around, "Morgan,she-she didn't know who I was."

Morgan looked at Reid, "what do you mean?" He asked gently as he put his arm around his little brother's shoulders.

"She asked who I was and then she grabbed my hand like it was the only thing keeping her here and she said 'stay' and then she whispered 'thank-you' and then her grip it-loosened and her eyes went blank."

Morgan pulled Reid close as Emily and Hotch joined them. No one knew what to say and they silently got into their SUV's and headed to the hospital.

* * *

"Guys,I'm losing her. Let's go. I refuse to let this girl die. How much longer?" The two medics shouted things back and forth while inserting needles and checking Parker's blood pressure and pulse.

JJ sat in the corner out of the way,running her hands through Parker's hair saying silent prayers. She could not lose Parker like this. She prayed that someone would take mercy on her and save Parker. She looked at Parker's tiny frame and saw her shallow breathing. JJ kept up her prayers as the ambulance raced towards the hospital.

* * *

Parker looked around her,unsure of where she was. Her body didn't hurt anymore and she was bruise free. Parker laughed and pirouetted around and around. She sunk her feet into the grass beneath her feet and laid down feeling the sun warm her body.

"Parker?What are you doing here?"

Parker opened her eyes and saw a girl who looked oddly familiar. The girl stepped into Parker's light and Parker gasped, "JJ?"

The girl smiled sadly and shook her head, "I should have known you wouldn't recognize me. I'm JJ's sister. I don't think we ever really met or talked," she reached out her hand pulled Parker up.

"Wait,Molly said-you're dead. Does that mean..."Parker trailed off. She suddenly wasn't so sure about this.

The girl laughed a little. Parker was pretty adorable and she wished she had gotten to know her better, "Yes I'm dead but you're not. At least not yet. You're in limbo."

Parker nodded her head, "So does that mean I can go back?"

"Do you want to?"

Parker didn't say anything. The other girl took Parker's hand in hers and led her towards a pond that Parker hadn't seen before. The girl sat down pulling Parker down with her.

"It's up to what you want to do. Only you can decide." The older girl laid down and snapped her fingers and instantly two ice cream sandwiches appeared.

"Can I do that?" Parked asked as she took a bite into the one handed to her.

"Not yet. But,if you choose to stay then yeah you can."

"Did you get a choice?" Parker asked laying down next to her cousin.

"Nope,I took my own life by choice. So there was no choice for me."

Parker didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything for awhile. She started to ask a question but stopped a few times before her cousin poked her, "Just ask me,you know you wanna."

Parker smiled, "I just wonder,will it be like this for me?How much time has passed?Is there a limit on how long I can stay in limbo?"

Her cousin chuckled, "Nope,it will be different for you. In fact,this isn't even my place. This is just a general area. Time doesn't really happen here. So going back I don't know how much time has passed for you. It may be a minute or an hour,Earth is funny like that. And,I don't know. You'll know when it's time to for you to make a choice."

Parker took a deep breath, "Will I get to see you if I stay?"

"Yeah,you could see me. You could visit your dad and mom too if you wanted except I can see you not wanting to."

"What do you mean?"

"I've watched. I know that if you stay with me you're going to miss out on a lot of great stuff down there."

"Like what?" Parker questioned.

"Like,getting to know my sister. You'll miss out on knowing a real family that you will find in the BAU team. You have a boy down there who loves you more then anyone else. You have college, a career,a family, but most importantly you have life. Don't make the same mistake I made."

"So you're saying go back."

"I'm just telling you what you are missing out on if you don't."

Parker nodded thoughtfully, "Will it hurt?"

"What?Going back?"

Parker nodded again.  
"Yeah,it's going to hurt. I watched what happened and trust me kid,you seriously got the crap beat out of you so yeah you're going to be in pain. But, I know my sister and I've watched her everyday and I can tell you she's going to stand by you all the way."

Parker sat up and knew what she had to do, "Will you go back with me?"

"As far as I can,I will."

"What if I change my mind?"

"I don't think you really can."

Parker stood up and reached down to help her cousin up. The two walked towards the light that Parker saw.

Parker stopped before she got there and took one last look at her cousin, "Will I see you again?"

"Not anytime soon I hope."

The two girls hugged and Parker stepped a little closer to the light before she heard her cousin speak one last time, "Tell JJ something for me will you?"

Parker nodded.

"Tell her 'be the bestest that you can be and that it will always be enough'," Her cousin said and smiled then nudged Parker towards the light. She waved good-bye until the light disappeared then smiled to herself.

* * *

"She's back. Way to be a fighter kid," the medic said before yelling to the driver, "She's back,get a surgery room open now. Hold on a little longer kiddo,we are almost there."


	18. What's the Damage?

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to do that for me. You have no idea how great it makes me feel:)  
So apparently my stars haven't been making it into the final product which would divide up scenes and make it flow a little better(special thank-you to LozzAnne04 for bringing that to my attention!) I think i figured out a different way to help break it up so it should help!  
Please continue to read and review,I love hearing your thoughts! Also,don't hate me for not killing Molly and Bryce but trust me-they get what they deserve later on:)**

The team paced around the room nervously. JJ had already told the team about Parker flat-lining during the ride over. No one could sit still. They were now at the mercy of the doctors to fill them in.

"Family of um..Parker," The doctor was abruptly cut off by JJ who raced over to him.

"That's me,well that's us. What's going on?What's taking so long,is she okay?" JJ asked nervously pulling at her hair.

"She's in surgery now,the bullet was lodged in her leg. We are working on removing it. Also,she does have some swelling and head trauma. She will be hospitalized for at least a few days,possibly longer depending on that. Her arms were cut up and so we need to wrap those and watch for infections,her wrists also had cuts from wire and serious rope burn. Her entire body is covered in bruises. Her neck has handprints around them that will stay bruised for awhile as well. Her ribs are a combination of being cracked and bruised so she will have to be very careful for awhile. She also has a broken arm. And,the branding on her back. That will be there forever. Also,about the diluadid. It seemed to run its course. Whether or not it will be a problem of addiction is hard to say without knowing how much she was injected with and when."

Hotch could tell there was something the doctor was clearly uncomfortable telling them but knew they had to know, "Is there anything else?"

"Her memory may be affected. As of right now,I can't say how much but when she comes out of surgery we will know more. It may be that she just forgets little things or it could be bigger. Again,only time will tell. I'm certain she will remember everything eventually. She was also, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Parker was also brutally raped. It was multiple times."

JJ stumbled back into Morgan who caught her as he swore. He had figured but had hoped he had been wrong. Emily and Garcia each put an arm around JJ and helped her sit down.

"Thank you. How much longer will she be in surgery?" Hotch asked looking back at JJ.

The doctor made sure that the blonde couldn't hear him before leaning in towards Hotch, "We lost her on the table a few minutes after she was brought in. But, I don't think there should be anything to worry about. Now,surgery will be a few more hours. After she is out she will be in the recovery room for a couple hours and then after that we will move her into a private room. I'm assuming at least one of you will be staying?"

"Yeah,would it be possible for two of us to stay?"

"I'm sure we can work something out. I will be back after she is out of surgery to let you know how things are."

"Thanks doctor. Oh,and can you tell me that status on the two people brought in as well?"

"The young man was hit twice. Once through the arm and the other time in the knee. He will be out of surgery within a few hours. The woman was shot in the hand,grazed on her shoulder and the other bullet entered her stomach. She will be in surgery longer but both are expected to make a full recovery. I understand that they are to be guarded by police at all times and are,in fact,already stationed outside the OR waiting for them."

"Thanks."

"Just doing by job,I'll see you later."

Morgan and Reid waited until the doctor walked away before speaking to Hotch.

"What do we do?" Morgan asked.

""We wait. We see what happens when she comes out of surgery. We test her memory and see what she remembers. We don't push anything on her and we keep her calm." Hotch said while watching JJ.

"She can't be here when Parker wakes up," Reid said, "JJ looks like Molly with the blonde hair. Parker might panic and it would make things worse."

"Pretty boy is right,she needs to wait until we can make sure Parker has a clear picture of who is who and what's what."

"I'll go talk to her. Maybe we can convince her to go home and get some sleep. Reid,you too."

Hotch walked over to the girls and sat down. He took a deep breath before talking, "JJ,I think you need to go home and get some sleep."

"Hotch,this is my cousin we are talking about. I'm not leaving her side until she wakes up."

"I get that,but you need to be rested. It's going to be a rough next couple of days possibly and I need you to have it together. Also, Molly and you have some ah similarities look wise and I think that Parker needs to have a heads up before you come and see her," Hotch said nervously.

JJ didn't say anything for a minute or two. She knew Hotch was right but that didn't make it any easier, "Okay,you're right. I'll go home and promise you'll call as soon as she is out of surgery?"

"Of course. Why don't you all go get some rest. I'll stay here and wait."

"No way,I'll stay with you," Morgan said crossing his arms over his chest.

Hotch rolled his eyes but nodded his head. He figured it wasn't worth the fight, "Alright,Morgan stay the rest of you go home. I'll call as soon as we hear anything."

* * *

Parker opened her eyes and instantly shut them when the lights proved to be too bright for her. Her head hurt but she also felt funny. A little loopy yet the pain was still there. Her brain was fuzzy and she couldn't figure out where she was. She opened her eyes a little more slowly and saw someone had dimmed the lights.

"Sorry about that,I didn't think you would be awake so soon," a soft voice said.

Parker felt terror seize her but she didn't know why. She tried to back up but found herself unable to really move. Her arm felt heavy and her ribs hurt.

"Hey hey hey,calm down. I'm Nurse Annie,I just want to check your stats and your eyes before the doctor comes in,it's okay just relax."

Parker started panicking, "No,no stay away please," she started sobbing. Parker couldn't figure out why she was so scared but she knew she didn't want this lady near her.

"I need a doctor in here now,"Annie shouted out into the hallway.

came running in to see what was happening. He swore under his breath and grabbed a needle that contained a sedative. He told Annie to hold Parker down while he injected her. The effects were almost immediate and Parker slumped down back into a sleep.

* * *

Reid woke up to his phone ringing, "Reid", he said while stifling a yawn.

"Aww don't you sound so beautiful when you wake up Pretty boy,"Morgan teased.

"Shut-up,what do you want? Is Parker out of surgery?"

Morgan laughed before answering, "Yeah,she's out now. The doctor had to give her a sedative when she woke up because,of course,she had a blonde female nurse. She started screaming and crying but she should be waking up within the next half hour or so."

"Poor kid," Reid said as he got dressed, "Want me to go wake up JJ and the girls?"

"Yeah,tell them what I told you. I'll see you soon kid," Morgan said and the promptly hung up.

Reid finished getting dressed and walked downstairs to find Emily eating his and Morgan's cereal, "Seriously,Em?"

"What?I was hungry. Besides,you guys have way to much sugary cereal. I mean come on, Cookie Crisp and Cocoa Puffs?What are you guys,5?"

"It's good stuff now stop eating my food and go wake up Garcia and JJ. Morgan just called and she should be waking up in about a half hour or so,"Reid said as he filled his mug up with coffee.

JJ and Garcia stumbled into the kitchen a few minutes later. Both their clothes were rumpled and their hair was a mess.

"Sleep well?" Reid asked while smirking.

Both girls rolled their eyes and said, "shut-up" before grabbing some coffee.

"You guys can fix your hair in the car," Emily said as she trailed in behind them, "I'm driving,let's go.

* * *

The group arrived at the hospital shortly before Parker woke up. They found Hotch and Morgan talking to the doctor and waited until they had finished before walking up to them.

"So,is she awake?" JJ asked anxiously.

"She is,she just woke up. Doctor said only two people to start but then if she seems comfortable more of you can come in. Two of us are allowed to stay overnight with her," Hotch said looking at his team.

"So,who goes in first to see her?" Garcia asked.

"I know that you want to go in first," Hotch said looking at JJ, "But,the doctor said she reacted really badly to the blonde nurse so he advised sending a male in there. He said she was really tense but not as bad as she was with a female."

JJ nodded her head, "Okay,well then I guess either you and Morgan or you and Reid should go in then."

"I think Reid would be the best option. No offense Morgan but you come across as kind of intimidating at times," Hotch smiled a little to let Morgan know he meant well.

"Yeah,I get that. Well I'll wait out here with the ladies then."

Hotch looked at Reid, "You ready for this?"

Reid nodded, "Let's go."


	19. Trying to Remember

**So this is it for today for me. I am officially taking the day off to be lazy and go to the lake for one last time:) Please keep reading and ****reviewing! This chapter is a little slower with action but it will pick up again soon,also just a little warning there will be a slight time jump in the next chapter because well,you'll see. Anyways,happy reading!**

Hotch knocked softly on the door before opening it. He looked back at Reid and through eye signals told him that Parker looked really awful.

Parker looked at the two men walking into her room, "It's okay,you're fine," she told herself in her head.

"Hey,Parker. How are you feeling?" The taller one asked her.

She looked at both men,not trusting herself to speak. She instead shrugged her shoulders.

"Parker,I'm agent Aaron Hotchner and this is Reid," Hotch said gently after seeing no recognition from her, "We are friends of your cousin,JJ."

Something seemed to click in Parker's head. "JJ,sh-she told me to tell her something," Parker said so quietly that both Hotch and Reid had to strain to hear her.

"Who told you to tell JJ something?" Reid asked shooting Hotch a quizzical look.

"He-her sister. Sh-she told me to tell he-her something," Parker scrunched her brow trying to remember.

Hotch looked at Reid and then back at Parker, something wasn't right. He sat down and Reid sat down on the other side of Parker.

"Parker, what did this girl look like? Can you remember?" Hotch asked.

Parker closed her eyes trying to bring the image of the girl to mind, "She looked...sad. I'm so-sorry,do I know you?"

Reid briefly closed his eyes,he was hoping she would remember them, "You do. Not right now you don't,but you did."

Parker looked confused so Reid knew he had to explain, "You came and moved into BAU Boulevard a little over a week ago. You live in a house with JJ,Emily Prentiss,and Penelope Garcia," he looked at Hotch wondering if he should explain further and Hotch shook his head.

"My mom,where is she?Can I see her?" Parker asked,her eyes filled with hope.

Hotch took a deep breath,this was harder then he thought it was going to be, "Parker,sweetie. You moved in with JJ because your mom,she passed away."

Parker looked at him, "You're lying."

Hotch shook his head slowly, "Parker,she died two years ago. I'm so sorry."

Parker's eyes filled with tears, "Get out,get out of my room. I don't want you here, I don't even know you. Just leave."

Hotch stood up knowing it would be best for him to go. Reid looked up,unsure of what to do. Hotch shook his head and then signaled with a simple head nod that Reid was to stay,it was Hotch she wanted out.

"I'll come back in a little bit,okay?" Hotch said as he turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Parker and Reid sat in silence for a bit before Parker took a deep breath and winced at the pain.

"You want some water or anything?" Reid asked quietly.

Parker shook her head, "I feel like I should know you,but I don't. I'm sorry."

"Hey,don't be sorry. I get it,it's completely normal. What do you remember?"

Parker closed her eyes and tried to think. She had been quiet for so long that Reid thought she had fallen asleep when she suddenly started talking, "Music. I remember playing music one time. I remember dancing in front of an audience. I remember purple. I love the color purple and the name Graham. I don't know why, but my head keeps screaming that name at me."

Reid nodded his head, "You play the piano and guitar. You also sing,you have a pure voice. You also dance ballet and your room is purple. Graham,you never really talked about him but I know you sang duets with him and won a talent show once with him."

Parker listened trying to recall any of it for herself but couldn't. She started feeling tired again but wasn't ready to let sleep claim her yet.

"Do you want to meet the rest of the team,see if you can remember anything?" Reid asked.

Parker didn't say anything at first but then nodded her head and said, "Yeah."

"I'll go get them,but first I need to tell you some things,okay?" Parker looked at him so he continued, "The first person I'm going to bring in is Derek Morgan. He seems looks kind of scary but he isn't. He is really a giant teddy bear. Penelope Garcia has red hair,she is a little over the top at times but you'll get used to it. Emily Prentiss has black hair and is really gentle and sweet. She doesn't say much but when she does,listen to her. The last person is going to be JJ. She is your cousin."

Parker nodded but Reid had to finish talking before he went to get them, "Parker,JJ may scare you but I want you to know she won't hurt you,okay?" Reid finished explaining and then left to get the team.

Parker sat there nervously,she didn't know why she was scared. They were just people except, they weren't. They knew things about her that even she didn't know. Parker snapped to attention when the skinny agent reappeared with five people in tow.

* * *

The red head moved towards Parker quickly, "Aww 007 it is so good to see you awake," she exclaimed. Parker froze,she wasn't sure who 007 was and she had no clue as to who this girl was,all she knew was that she didn't want her near her.

"Garcia,slow down,"Hotch warned as Parker's heart monitor started picking up speed.

"Right,sorry. Nice and slow,"Garcia said as she moved a little slower towards Parker, "Hey kiddo,how are you doing?"

Parker eyes darted nervously over everyone in the room. There were too many of them for her to watch all at once.

Reid sensed her discomfort and spoke up, "Hey guys,back off a little. Give her some room to breathe," he said trying to help Parker out. The team realized they were overwhelming her and stepped back as Reid moved closer to Parker and eventually sat down beside her. They all noticed she visibly tense, "Even Reid frightens her," JJ thought to herself.

Reid started talking to everyone and Parker listened as he once again described who was who. He noticed how Parker wouldn't look JJ in the eye but the girl never took her eyes off her.

After fifteen minutes,Hotch saw Parker start dozing off. He knew she was exhausted and knew sleep would overtake her soon. The team all said good-bye and filed slowly out one by one. Reid told Parker he would be right back and stepped outside with the team.

* * *

"She really doesn't remember anything,does she?" Emily asked.

"No,nothing important anyways. She knows little things but right now I think the biggest thing is we need to get in contact with a guy named Graham. His name is something she remembers," Reid answered walking towards the waiting room with the rest of them.

"Reid,will you stay with her?She seems some-what comfortable with you and I just feel better knowing you are there." JJ asked as she leaned against the wall.

"Yeah,I can do that. Hotch,do we tell her about the kidnapping?"

"No,not yet. We let her remember it on her own. You saw how she got when I told her that her mom was dead. She doesn't remember the abuse apparently. It will come to her and when it does,we need to be there for her."

Everyone nodded but no one said anything,no one wanted to leave just yet.

"Reid,do you want me to stay with you?" Emily asked,breaking the silence.

"Oh,sure. That's fine with me."

"Alright,Prentiss and Reid you are on official guard duty then. I'm going to go talk to the doctor and find out the status on our two unsubs. Then,I am headed home to get some sleep. Guys,call me if anything happens. Otherwise,I will see you tomorrow morning. Oh and I talked to Strauss,and she said that we can have a week or so off from flying anywhere and for the most part the beta teams can handle our cases unless something major comes up so consider yourself on paid vacation," Hotch waved as walked away.

"Come on Jay,let's get you back to the house. We can make cocktails and watch horrible movies all night,"Garcia said gently to JJ.

"Can I be invited?" Morgan asked feigning hurt.

"Of course you can lover boy,let's care of my sweetcheeks you two,okay?" Garcia asked over her shoulder.

"Don't worry,we got this," Emily said laughing as she slung her arm over Reid's shoulder and the two of them walked back to Parker's room.

* * *

Parker woke up to someone telling her to calm down, "shh,it's okay I'm right here. Just breathe Parker,you're safe. I'm here for you,listen to my voice Parker,I'm right here no one can hurt you," Reid said softly as Parker's breathing evened out.

"Sh-she was grabbing m-my throat. She wouldn't let go,"Parker whispered.

Reid saw the fear in her eyes and leaned slowly towards her, "I'm going to hold your hand okay?"

Parker didn't say anything as she felt his hand slip into her's and she tensed. She felt the tears forming and tried to blink them back, "I-I re-remember."

"What do you remember?" Reid asked gently as Parker squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"H-he came into my room. He shoved a rag against my mouth and then everything went black. I wo-woke up in a car,and this other guy he was there and..." Parker trailed off and squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to remember that.

Reid felt her body tensing and knew she was starting to panic,he also knew Emily wouldn't be back for a few more minutes because she had to go down a few floors to get coffee for them, "Parker,open your eyes and look at me. I won't let him hurt you,I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Parker slowly opened them as she tried to control her breathing. There were still a lot of black spots where she should have remembered stuff but right now certain things wouldn't leave her mind, "The music,make it stop."

Reid looked at Parker and realized she was wide awake and not talking in her sleep, "What music are you talking about?"

"You don't hear it?"

"There is no music,kiddo."

"It's there,I can hear it. It was always there,quietly. That's how I knew they were coming,the music would start playing."

Reid didn't say anything,instead he just let her grip his hand until she had fallen back to sleep.

* * *

Emily was just headed back upstairs when she heard a commotion down at the end of the hall. She put the coffees down on the nurses station and felt for her gun and moved towards the room where people were standing.

She was a few doors down when she heard a lady shouting. She stopped when she heard her words, "I swear on the Bible that little pixie stick of a girl will be dead before I even get put in prison. Mark my words-she is going to get what she deserves. Little bitch got me shot in three different places,she will die."

Molly. Emily would know that voice anywhere. She moved quickly to the room and shoved her way past the guard after flashing her badge at him. She stepped up towards the end of the bed where Molly could see her.

"Agent Prentiss,what a pleasant surprise. You missed me that much?How's the girl doing,word is she flat-lined at least twice,too bad she didn't stay dead," Molly chatted as if they were old friends.

"Listen to me,Molly," Emily spat, "You will pay for what you did to Parker. I promise you that you won't get the death penalty because you deserve so much worse then that. I will personally escort you to prison and if it 'accidentally' gets out what you had done to Parker,I won't be sorry."

"Ooh mama bear,calm yourself. I'm not to worried about prison,if I were you I would worry more about keeping Parker safe then you worry about me. You see,I can fend for myself whereas the girl is worthless."

Emily seethed silently. She wouldn't give Molly the satisfaction of getting to her. Instead she turned and walked out.

* * *

Reid smiled at Emily as she walked back into the room. He briefly explained what Parker said about the music. Emily thought about if for a few minutes before speaking, "You know,it's very possible she did hear music."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes a person like Molly will use it to torture their victims mentally. Like,the music was never really loud it was just subtle enough where Parker heard it but more like it was a subconscious thing. She heard it but not really heard it. Does that make sense?"

Reid nodded, "It does. It would explain why when she woke up she said she heard it because she had a nightmare about Molly and what Bryce did to her."

"That poor girl,what else did she remember?"

"Nothing really. I'm sure she will be more up for talking when she wakes up."

Reid and Emily sat in silence just watching Parker sleep. Emily noticed how Parker never let go of Reid's hand. Even without remembering, Parker was drawn to Reid.

Emily smiled as Reid started to fall asleep beside her. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of Parker and Reid. Parker was sleeping on her back with her head angled towards Reid. Her hand gripping his like it was a lifeline. Reid was curled up in the chair right next to Parker's bed,his body as close to her as possible without physically touching her. Emily knew right there that Reid was going to be the one who would be of the biggest help to Parker.


	20. Freedom-but for who?

**Hey guys,so thank you so much to the people who added this story as an alert and thanks to those who reviewed,I seriously adore you all! Here is the next chapter,I apologize for it being so late but it was a crazy day,sorry also for it being so long! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I'm a little bit unsure of it in parts so please review and give me your thoughts! All knowledge of this doctor stuff and camera stuff is in my head so don't hate(I'm really not brilliant at all when it comes to that kind of stuff:)  
Disclaimer: I don't own CM and all mistakes are my own.**

One Week Later:  
Parker woke up gasping and drenched in sweat. She looked around the dimly lit hospital room looking for someone,anyone. She didn't see Reid or Emily which surprised her,either one or the other had been in her room the entire time she had been here.

Parker located the clock and saw it was 4:32 am. Only a few more hours and she would be released from this place. The doctor had checked her out last night and declared her fit to go home as long as she basically did nothing for another week and even after that she had to be careful. She was also supposed to see a psychologist twice a week. Her memory had yet to fully return but she was remembering the kidnapping more and more. She also had remembered more about her past,including her mom dying but her time with the BAU before her kidnapping was a black hole.

Parker eased herself out of bed. She needed to get out and walk around. She slipped into the slippers the Derek Morgan and bought her and walked out into the hallway. She looked both ways and saw no one. Parker moved slowly towards the children's playroom which had a huge window that allowed access to the night sky.

* * *

Reid yawned as he filled up his coffee cup. Parker had been sound asleep when he left to get another cup. He figured she would be out for another couple hours. That was how the night worked, she would fall asleep around 10,wake up screaming around midnight and fall back to sleep a little after one and then wake up again between 2:30 and 3:15 thrashing and screaming until Reid or Emily calmed her down. After that she usually slept somewhat peacefully until 6 or 7.

He glanced down at his watch and saw it was 4:35. He decided to finish his cup of coffee first and then go back upstairs with another full cup. Reid sunk into a chair and flipped open his phone to see a text from JJ, "_How is she doing tonight?"_, Reid smiled and wrote back knowing JJ wouldn't rest until she knew.

Reid felt bad for JJ because Parker was really struggling to adjust to her. She was struggling with all of them in little ways but especially JJ who had the same blonde hair as Molly. Parker was the most comfortable with Reid and was getting to be that way with Emily. It was only those two who could calm her down during and after a nightmare. She was pretty okay with Morgan and Hotch as long as they didn't make any sudden movements around her or touch her without her prior knowledge. The same goes for Garcia except Parker was always on high alert around her,never fully letting her guard down.

Reid sighed as he finished his cup. He saw it was 4:45 and knew he should head back up to Parker in case she happened to wake up. He filled his cup and moved towards the elevator.

* * *

Parker stood looking out the window. Soon she would be free from this place,not free from her memories but free from the walls that confined her. Parker turned when she heard a noise behind her,she didn't see anyone but shivered anyways. She knew she should go back to her room because Reid or Emily would worry if they found her missing from her room.

She looked back out the window and sighed,only a few more hours. Parker stood there for a few more moments and was about to turn when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. Parker struggled against the person holding her,she felt her heart start racing and she had a feeling this was the end.

"Stop fighting you stupid girl," the voice whispered angrily.

Parker froze,she knew that voice.

"I'm supposed to pass on a message so listen closely. She says, 'You can run but you can't hide,I'm always watching and I will return. Sweet dreams Parker,and happy hunting to me.' Now,here is what is going to happen,I'm going to let you go and you need to count to one hundred then feel free to do whatever you please."

Parker nodded knowing there had to be more he was going to say.

"But,if you go yelling and screaming I promise I will kill every single one of your so-called family members. One at a time,and I will tell them it is all your fault. I'll start with Agent Hotchner and make my way down to your precious and I will make you watch every single my words girl,this isn't over until she says it is," Bryce released Parker and backed out of the room.

Parker had counted to fifty when she heard the commotion outside in the hallways and she knew it was her fault that Reid was freaking out but she had to count to 100.

"Where is she,godammit? The girl in room 406,where the hell is she?How could you not see her?" Reid was shouting,he was running down hollering out for Parker.

Reid rushed passed the children's playroom and skidded to stop. He turned and went into the room and saw Parker standing at the window,visibly shaking.

Reid moved slowly towards her not wanting to scare her, "Parker. It's Reid,what are you doing in here?You're supposed to be in your room."

Parker didn't move,she continued counting. She wasn't going to be the reason anyone was killed.

Reid reached Parker and stood there unsure of what Parker was doing,all he could hear was her counting under her breath.

"Parker,come on let's go back to your room," Reid reached out to help guide her to her room when she turned and threw her arms around him,sobbing.

"Hey,kiddo what's wrong?Parker,look at me. What's going on?" Reid asked her as she gripped him as hard as she could.

A nurse appeared in the doorway, " ,I need to talk to you."

"Not now, just give me five minutes."

"It's really important." Reid looked up and saw that the nurse was clearly on edge. He took a deep breath and pulled Parker away from him.

She was done crying but continued to shake. "Parker,let's go back to your room okay?"

Parker nodded but didn't let go of his hand. He saw her sway on her feet and picked her up. It would be quicker if he just carried her. Reid could feel how light she was and knew she had probably lost more weight. They were just about to Parker's room when he looked down and saw her sound asleep. When they entered her room he laid her down gently. Parker barely stirred.

Reid walked outside the room and walked over to the nurses station where the nurse from earlier was waiting for him.

" ,the patient Bryce Peters escaped from his room around 4:30 this morning."

"What the hell,why am I just being informed of this now?"

"There was some miscommunication. It doesn't really matter how it happened but he escaped. We called the authorities and the hospital is in lockdown now."

Reid swore, Bryce was smart he was long gone by now. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner speaking."

"Hotch,it's Reid. We have a problem. Get everyone down here right away." Reid hung up not wanting to explain. He thanked the nurse and went back to check on Parker.

* * *

Hotch jumped out of bed and instantly started calling the team while he got dressed. He knew something bad must have happened because Reid was never that short on the phone. He was just turning to lock his door when he saw the girls and Morgan rush out of their houses.

"Reid called,we have to get to the hospital now," Hotch shouted as they all started crawling into his SUV.

"Is Parker okay?" JJ asked as she pulled back her hair.

"He didn't say. I would assume because he didn't say anything else and if she had been hurt he would have said something."

JJ nodded her head and the team fell into silence as they drove towards Parker and Reid.

* * *

"Hotch,there are cops every where. What the hell is going on?" Morgan asked as he watched the officers swarm the building and patrol the outside.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Hotch said as he pulled into a parking spot.

The team got out and walked towards the police officer in charge.

"SSA Agent Hotchner FBI. What is going on?" Hotch asked.

"That kidnapping case,with that girl? Turns out Bryce Peters escaped this morning. Apparently,he was headed back into surgery but it was all part of his escape plan."

Morgan swore and headed inside followed by JJ and Emily. Garcia stayed back to see if she could have access to the footage and see if she could figure out where Bryce went.

The cops were everywhere and going through every room but Morgan knew it was no use. They finally got to Parkers room to find her sound asleep and Reid pacing back and forth.

"Hey pretty boy,you're wearing a hole through that floor," Morgan whispered as they came into the room.

Reid didn't say anything but jerked his head towards the door. JJ went and sat by Parker knowing the team would fill her in when they got the chance.

"Reid,what happened?" Emily asked as soon as they were outside the room.

"That is a great question. I went to get some coffee because Parker was sleeping and I figured she wouldn't wake up till morning. I was downstairs for thirteen minutes and came back upstairs to find Parker not in her room. I started hollering for her and looking. I ran past the playroom and saw her standing there. I went inside and she didn't say anything,just kept counting under her breath. I went to help her go back to her room when she suddenly just grabbed me and started sobbing. The nurse came in and said she needed to talk to me. Parker stopped crying but continued shaking and she wouldn't let go. We started walking to her room when she started swaying on her feet,I knew she was going to pass out so I picked her up. By the way,she's lost more weight. Anyways, I carried her back to her room and laid her down and then went and talked to the nurse who told me Bryce escaped."

"I bet you anything he got to Parker before he left," Emily said.

"I'm thinking the same thing. I mean,you should have seen her. She wouldn't acknowledge me or anything and then suddenly she wouldn't let go."

"How did this happen?They knew he was to be watched at all times. Is Molly still here?" Morgan asked.

"As far as I know. The nurse said they were putting an extra guard on her."

"That doesn't matter. They have someone on the inside willing to help," Emily said as she leaned up against the wall.

"Where's Hotch and Garcia?" Reid asked.

"Talking to the officer in charge. Guys,we gotta get Parker out of here. She will be safer at home." Morgan replied.

"Well,we can discuss it when they get here," Reid said as he slumped against the wall next to Emily.

* * *

"Oh Parker,I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry about your dad,your mom,your past,and your present. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you,"JJ whispered softly to a sleeping Parker, "I couldn't protect you before but I can protect you now. I swear that I will do whatever possible to find Bryce and lock him away for life."

JJ looked up when a shadow fell across the door,she saw Hotch and raised her finger up letting him know she will be out in a minute. He nodded and stepped back.

"I know you aren't comfortable with me right now,and I get that. And,I know you are angry with me right now even though you don't know it because you can't remember. But know this,when you do remember and you get mad at me all over again, I'll still love you. I'll love you no matter what," JJ leaned down and kissed Parker on her forehead then stood up and walked out.

* * *

Garcia hugged JJ as soon as she stepped out of Parker's room. JJ let herself relax against Garcia for a moment before pulling herself together again.

"How's Parker?" Hotch asked.

"Sleeping," JJ said as she grabbed the coffee Hotch held out for her.

"Reid,how did she sleep last night?"

"The same,except she must have woken up after I went downstairs to grab coffee which is something she has never done before."

"She also left the room without telling someone which she hasn't done before," Morgan pointed out.

"Morgan is right,she has never done that. We will have to ask her what prompted her to leave," Hotch said, "But our main concern right now is Bryce, how did he escape,where did he go,and what is he planning?"

Reid was the first to speak up, "Well,we know he had inside help because there was no way he could have done it on his own. As to what he is planning, I think he is going to somehow finish what Molly started."

Garcia started talking next, "Now, I know I'm not a profiler but whoever hacked into the camera system was good. They knew exactly what they were doing and how to make it look like the system was set up the way they changed it too."

Emily's head snapped up, "What do you mean?"  
"I'll give you the simple version for all you mundane people," Garcia smiled to let them know she was joking, "Basically when a system is set up,there is an original set up but this person went in and changed the cameras so that they hit spots that it would be much easier to avoid."

"So we know whoever helped him escape is computer smart,but that would mean that the person who was in charge of that was probably in the computer room the entire time so there has to be more people helping," JJ added.

"I think we should just clear our heads for awhile," Hotch said as he looked at his team, "Right now there is no sign of Bryce and the police are canvassing the area. Let's just call it quits until tomorrow or until we hear from Strauss."

"I'm going to go buy some more gifts for Parker,who wants to come with?" Garcia asked.

"I'm in," Emily said as she helped pull JJ up.

"I think I'm going to hang here in case she wakes up," JJ told the two waiting girls.

"Reid,why don't you go and catch some sleep in your own bed. Morgan,JJ,and I can hang out here until Parker wakes up," Hotch told a yawning Reid.

"You sure?I don't mind staying."

"I'm sure,you look exhausted and I know from personal experience that those couches aren't that comfortable," Hotch told him.

"Alright,yeah I think I will go get a few hours. Call me when she wakes up,please?"

"We will,now get going. Emily here are the keys to my SUV. Bring it back in one piece please," Hotch tossed the keys to a smirking Prentiss, "Oh and we don't tell Parker about Bryce. At least,not yet."

"Aye aye Captain Hotch," Prentiss wiggled her eyebrows and looped her arm through Garcia and the two walked off.

* * *

Parker woke up to hear quiet laughter coming from across the room. She opened her eyes and saw Morgan,Hotch,and JJ playing cards together. She didn't want to disturb them. It was really the first time she had seen any of them laugh and they looked happy.

Morgan looked up and saw Parker waking up. He smiled at her and then went all in. He was going to lose anyways. After he was out he walked over and sat down beside her before speaking.

"You ready to get out of here,kid?"

Parker nodded her head. She wanted to ask him when she could go but she was afraid to open her mouth in case she told him what had happened last night.

"Good,because I am just about ready to bust you out of here myself," Morgan joked. He was treated to a small but rare smile from Parker.

"Hey guys look who is awake,"Morgan called.

"Good-morning kiddo,how are you doing?"JJ asked as she moved towards her cousin.

Parker shrugged her shoulders before asking the question they were all waiting for, "Where's ?"

Hotch smiled,he knew how close Parker and Reid had gotten. He pulled out his phone and called Reid to tell him that she was awake and asking for him.

"He will be here in 20 minutes,think you can handle us until then?" Hotch asked with a smile on his face.

Parker looked panic stricken, "I-I'm sorry Sir. I didn't mean to of-offend you." Parker quickly dropped eye contact and curled up into herself as much as possible.

"You didn't offend me,I was only kidding" Hotch gave her a reassuring smile, "Can I sit down?"

Parker nodded and moved her bed into the upright position. She looked over at JJ who gave her a small smile.

"So,you about ready to leave this place?" JJ asked trying to break the silence that had filled the room.

Again,Parker nodded. JJ made her uneasy and she felt bad but there was something about her that put her on edge. JJ sensed this and stood up, "I'm going to go and see if the doctor is available," and she all but ran from the room.

"I've hurt her feelings again,haven't I?" Parker asked quietly. Hotch and Morgan looked at each other knowing this was going to be a difficult relationship to fix.

"No,it's not your fault. JJ just feels bad because she wants to be there for you yet right now she's the one you want the least. She understands why but it doesn't make it any easier," Hotch said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Morgan and Hotch were about to explain a little further when Garcia and Emily burst into the room.

"Hello my real life super heroes and of course my darling 007. Emily and I come bearing gifts for the soon to be free prisoner."

Morgan smiled at Garcia,she just would not give up on Parker.

"Today we have for you,drumroll please," Garcia pointedly looked at Hotch and Morgan who started hitting their knees, "These brilliant blue pj's that will make your eye color pop even more then it already does,some more fuzzy slippers because a girl cannot have too many pairs of those,a fuzzy blanket,a new teddy bear because it was just to cute and last but not least...a bag filled with various types of candies and sugars!" Garcia exclaimed as Emily show cased every new item.

"DId someone say candies and sugars?" Reid asked as he came into the room.

Morgan smiled when he saw Parker's face light up. She absolutely adored Reid. Reid came over and whipped his hand out behind his back, "Now my 'congratulations you are out of the hospital and get to go home' flowers seem lame."

Everyone bursted out laughing and even Parker smiled. Reid walked over to her other side and wormed his way onto the bed with Parker. He was the only one she would let get that close without even having a minor panic attack. The team were still laughing at Reid when JJ came in with the doctor.

"Someone is sure having quite the party," said smiling as he followed JJ into the room, "I'm just going to check you over one last time and then you ma'am are ready to get out of here. I will expect you to be back though next week for a check-up though."

Everyone moved towards the door while checked Parker out, "Alright missy,you are free to leave once we get your papers signed. I'm just going to talk to your cousin real quick about some things,okay?"

Parker nodded and swung her legs over the bed. She was ready to be out of here. Emily and Garcia started gathering up everything that had accumulated over the week while Reid made sure Parker was steady on her feet as she got ready. Morgan,Hotch and JJ all followed out of the room.

* * *

"Like I said before,I expect her to take it easy for the next week and by easy I mean I don't want her moving too much. Is she sleeping on the bottom floor already?If not,I would move her to a downstairs bedroom for now."

"That won't be a problem," JJ said as she signed the papers.

"Also,have you looked into a psychologist yet?I can write out some recommendations if you would like."

JJ looked at Hotch who nodded, "We actually already have one lined up for her."

"Good good. Okay I want to see her next week so I can check out the bruising on her head and make sure her wounds aren't infected. Also, I'll check her arm next week as well."

JJ finished signing the papers before speaking, "Her memory,will she ever fully get it back?"

"Eventually yes,right now her mind can only handle so much. Don't push her into remembering things,her mind will do that on its own. Simple tasks may be difficult for her. She may remember one day how to turn on the television but not the next day. She will get frustrated. Random,sudden mood swings are probably going to be a common thing for awhile. She will probably say a lot of things she doesn't necessarily mean so just keep your cool," He looked over the papers before speaking again, "Oh before I forget,I'm sure you all have dealt with cracked and bruised ribs before so just keep in mind she is going to be really sore for awhile. She will also tire very very very easily. And by that I mean even walking from room to room will wear her out so just make sure she doesn't move to much or she'll pass out."  
JJ nodded and thanked the doctor for taking care of Parker. The three walked back to Parker in a wheelchair with Reid behind her and Emily and Garcia on either side.

"You ready to go,kid?" Morgan asked.

Parker took a deep breath, "I'm ready. Can we go now?" The team laughed and headed for the parking lot.

* * *

The camera snapped and the picture popped out. Bryce looked at it and smiled, it was perfect. He had the entire team and Parker in it. He labeled it and put it into a folder before snapping another picture, "You guys are making this way to easy on me," he said out loud before hopping into a waiting vehicle.


	21. Welcome Back

**Hey guys,so thanks for the reviews! Please please please keep them coming! Here is a shorter chapter but I will have another one up tonight because I'm not sure if I can update tomorrow(school is getting crazy!) Anyways I hope you enjoy! **

By the time the team pulled up to BAU Boulevard, Parker was sound asleep against Reid. Garcia held her finger to her lips before she snapped a picture of the two. Everyone piled out and Hotch easily picked up Parker and carried her inside.

Hotch laid her down on the huge sofa and covered her with a blanket. He couldn't help but notice how small and innocent she looked but he knew her innocence had been lost thanks to Bryce. Hotch brushed her hair off her face and went into the kitchen to talk to the rest of his team.

"She still sleeping?" Morgan asked as he bit into an apple.

"Yeah,she's out. Once she wakes up we can move her stuff from upstairs to the downstairs."

Morgan nodded and joined the girls at the table. Spencer was sitting on the countertop and Hotch moved to lean against the counter.

"When do we tell her?" Emily asked.

No one said anything for a minute when finally JJ spoke, "Reid,you tell us. You've spent the most time with her,do you think she could handle it or do we wait?"

"I think that maybe she needs to know soon. I wouldn't tell her today,give her a few days peace."

"Now that we have that settled,we need to discuss what's going to happen with Parker when we go back to work," Hotch said.

"Well the doctor said she can't be left alone for at least a week and even after that I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone considering what happened and I don't think she would stay alone either,"JJ answered.

"Jay is right,"Garcia chimed in, "Look what happened. She got kidnapped,nearly died twice in front of us and then she did die twice just to be brought back. Even with the new security system we installed,she isn't going to feel safe."

Emily looked at Morgan who nodded his head, "Morgan,Garcia and I discussed this actually and we were wondering how Strauss would feel about letting her come with us to work. I mean she is old enough to keep herself busy,she can hang out in Garcia's office with her and she would be safe."

Hotch nodded, "I'll bring it up to her and see what she says but what happens when a case takes us out of state?"

This time is was Garcia who answered, "That was our main concern because she wouldn't feel safe with just me here."

"Could she maybe come with us?I mean she could stay in the hotel room when we are working and we already know she is very independent so I don't think it would be a problem," JJ asked.

"Again,I'll have to talk to Strauss. Reid,did Parker tell you why she left the room last night and why she was so upset when you found her?" Hotch asked turning to his oddly quiet team member.

"I haven't had time to talk to her yet," Reid said distractedly.

"What is it pretty boy? You look like you want to say something," Morgan said looking at Reid.

"I just-I'm confused why would Bryce escape and not take Molly with him?She was the one who came up with this plan so why is she still in the hospital and he isn't?"

* * *

Parker woke up and looked around trying to figure out her surroundings. The place looked familiar but she wasn't sure why. She sat up wincing at the pain in her torso. She heard familiar voices and made her way towards them. Parker stopped when she was just outside of the kitchen,and hid around the corner. She wanted to go in but stopped when she heard Reid say, "Bryce escape and not take Molly with him?She was the one who came up with this plan so why is she still in the hospital and he isn't?"

* * *

"That is a great question and I hope we can figure it out before something happens," Emily said as she stood up, "But,can we finish discussing this after lunch?I'm starving."

Morgan laughed and stood up as well, "I agree. I can't think on an empty stomach."

"You just ate an apple!" Reid said as he hopped off the counter.

"Yeah but with a body like mine an apple is hardly sufficient."

Everyone started laughing and discussing food options.

* * *

When Parker heard that Bryce escape she felt her body go cold. She knew that he had of course but she wanted to believe it was just another nightmare. She also knew that he was coming back for her and that Molly was already planning her escape.

Parker shook her head trying to clear the thoughts. The team couldn't know she knew about Bryce or else they would figure out that he had come to see her. She heard them laughing and knew it was safe to enter the kitchen.

* * *

"Why hello there my lovely little sleepyhead," Garcia smiled at Parker as she walked into the kitchen.

"We didn't wake you,did we?" Emily asked.

Parker shook her head and stayed in the doorway keeping her distance.

JJ noticed her hesitation, "Come in and sit down. We were just going to figure out what to get for lunch. Are you hungry?"

Parker stayed where she was and shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly,her stomach growled and JJ laughed, "I think that's a yes. What sounds good?"

Everyone started talking at once giving out different ideas before Morgan let out a loud whistle, "Everyone shut-up. One at a time people! I can't concentrate when you are all yelling."

Parker smiled and leaned against the doorway. They all looked so care-free and happy, just like they had earlier at the hospital. Reid noticed Parker smiling and he smiled,it was the first genuine smile he had seen out of her since she had been taken and found.

"I want pizza," Emily shouted.

"Pizza for me!" JJ laughed as Morgan twirled her.

Hotch said pizza was fine with him and Reid agreed. Garcia said she didn't care and Parker never said either way. Once they had determined what kinds to order Morgan called and then they all headed to the living room.

"Chinese checkers anyone?" Reid asked digging around for Parker's favorite game.

"I'll pass and just watch," Hotch said.

"Only because you hate this game,"Emily laughed as she poked him.

"It's stupid,you just jump marbles,"Hotch tried explaining but everyone just laughed.

The game was set up and everyone was ready to go except Parker was no where to be found.

"Wasn't she just in the living room?" Morgan questioned as he sat behind his color.

"She probably went to the bathroom,I'll go check,"JJ said as she stood up. She walked down the hall and found Parker standing there with a confused look on her face.

"Parker are you okay?" JJ asked quietly.

Parker jumped when she heard JJ and started backing away.

"Hey,it's okay. It's just me,JJ. We are ready to play and couldn't find you."

Parker tried to steady her breathing, "So-sorry. I need to use th-the bathroom but I couldn't,I don't know where it is," Parker lowered her head to hide the tears that had made their way into her eyes.

"It's the third door on the right,"JJ said gently. She reached to touch Parker on the shoulder but Parker turned away,she didn't want JJ to touch her.

"Thanks. I'll be right there."

JJ nodded and went back to the living room to find everyone staring at her, "She couldn't remember where the bathroom was," she said simply.

Parker returned a few minutes later and sat down between Emily and Reid.

She looked to find everyone looking at her, "What?"  
"You go first,you're blue,"Morgan said as he cast a look at JJ.

"Oh," Parker stared at the game not sure what she was supposed to do. She had hoped someone else would go first so she could maybe figure it out but obviously she was out of luck, "Umm,actually I think I'm just going to um sit this one out."

Reid look concerned, "You sure? I'm sure someone else will go first if you don't want to."

"I'm sure," Parker said as she backed away slowly.

Reid nodded and Emily moved her piece but everyone watched Parker out of the corner of their eyes. Although she remembered the most awful parts of her life,her mind wasn't able to pull out the things she loved.

Hotch sat there watching the whole interaction. He knew he shouldn't profile Parker but he couldn't help it. He noticed how she always kept back from everyone and how she tried to make herself as small as possible. He also noticed the way she kept turning the one bracelet on her wrist,she did that more then she used to which seemed to a sort of calming technique she used.

"Parker,want to come watch baseball with me?" Hotch asked.

Parker got up and moved slowly towards him. He saw she was in pain but knew she wouldn't say anything. She sat down keeping one cushion between them. Hotch didn't say anything because he had a feeling Parker wanted to talk.

"I couldn't remember,"was all Parker said as she focused her attention on the baseball game.

Hotch knew he had to be careful,this was a rare moment where she started a conversation first and would easily shut down.  
"I figured," Hotch said as she looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Her entire posture was rigid and she was focused straight ahead.

"Why couldn't I remember,it's just a game."

"You're right,it is just a game but you know what kind of ordeal you went through and unfortunately your brain was injured."

"Will I ever remember?"

Hotch wasn't sure if they were talking about the game or something bigger, "You will. You already started remembering somethings so when your mind is ready,it will remember everything else."

"Everything?"

"Most likely,it's hard to say because each person reacts to trauma differently and no one brain is the same."

Parker was quiet for awhile,choosing to listen to others argue over some rule. She saw Hotch look at her and knew he was waiting for her to talk more if she wanted.

"She hit me. Why would she do,she was supposed to love me."

Hotch knew she was talking about her mom and knew that this was something that she had recently remembered so it was still a very fragile subject.

"Your mom had a drinking problem and while that doesn't give her a reason it was one of the factors. Your mom did love you,she loved you a lot."

"She loved the alcohol more,"Parker said in a very straightforward tone.  
"I think it was a different kind of love,she was a prisoner to the alcohol."

Parker didn't say anything but instead moved closer to Hotch.

"I missed James funeral," Parker said quietly.

Hotch looked over at her,surprised she had even thought of that.

"I know,I didn't think it would be something that you would have wanted to go to," He said carefully.

"He helped save me and died because of it,I feel like I owe him.

"Parker,look at me. You owe him nothing. He didn't deserve to die that way but he never should have gotten caught up with Molly to begin with. He kidnapped you and helped torture you. You don't owe him a dang thing, I need you to remember that."

Parker nodded her head slowly. She knew she shouldn't feel bad but she did. She leaned back closing her eyes and thinking about the family he had left behind.

* * *

"Molly will be released in a few days,she will be put into prison right afterwards. From there we get her trial information and then we plan and we move," Bryce said as he paced back and forth, "Molly will be free and we can finish what we started."

"Hey boss,what do we do until then?"

"Nothing,we do nothing."

Bryce smiled as he looked at the pictures he had taken. One showed a sleeping Parker in the hospital room,another one showed her playing cards with Derek Morgan and another of her talking with JJ. A few more of the team leaving and driving away came up. He would have more pictures to add to his pile later but first he had a letter to deliver.


	22. The Letter and Conversation

**Hello lovlies! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing,I super appreciate it! Here is another chapter for you all,and the more I think about it the more I think I'll be able to write at least a short chapter tomorrow. But if I don't have time,don't hate me! I'll have another one up on Thursday for sure! Please keep reviewing so I can better improve,also if you want to give input as to where this story should go please let me know! I already kinda know the general direction but I'm toying with the idea of some other stuff so thoughts are appreciated!**

Morgan jumped up when the doorbell rang. He paid the pizza guy and was about to close the door when he saw an envelope outside the door. It was addressed to Parker. He picked it up and stuck it in his pocket,he wanted to ask Hotch about it before he gave it to her.

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen when Morgan entered. He put down the pizza's and then looked at Hotch before walking out of the room. Parker looked up when both Hotch and Morgan left but didn't think anything of it. Instead she grabbed a plate,knife and fork and waited behind everyone else.

* * *

"Check it out,should we give this to her?" Morgan asked as he handed over the letter.

Hotch examined it and to him it looked like a normal letter, "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"I know but I just wonder if it's something from Bryce."

"It does seem like something he would do. Okay,we will give it to her and just have her open it in front of one of us and we can watch her body language as she reads it."

"Think that will work?"

"It's our only option.

* * *

Morgan and Hotch entered the kitchen and Morgan dropped the letter in front of Parker, "Letter for you ma'dam."

Parker looked up confused, "For me?"  
"It has your name on it so yup I would assume it is for you,"Morgan said as he grabbed a piece of pizza.

Reid shot a look at Morgan,Morgan laughed and said, "I'm just messing with her."

Parker slid the letter under her plate and continued to cut up her pizza. She had a feeling she knew who the letter was from which is why she was determined to open it privately.

"Well,aren't you going to open it?" Morgan asked looking directly at Parker.

Parker shrugged and continued cutting her pizza. She knew what Morgan was trying to do and she was determined to not give in to him. She could feel the entire team staring. It was either open it now and hope she was an excellent actress or have one of them read it when she wasn't watching and have them get killed.

Parker put down her knife and opened the letter. She smiled as she read. Morgan looked at Hotch who shrugged his shoulders.

"It's from my friend,Graham. We used to write letters back and forth to judge how fast the letter got from one place to another and if we sent it on different days if it got there faster," the lie rolled easily off her tongue.

They all seem satisfied by the answer and went back to eating pizza. It was quiet for a few minutes before Emily spoke up, "Why don't you invite Graham to come stay with us for a few days?"

"That's a great idea,he could stay with Reid and I if you girls didn't feel comfortable with him here," Morgan said while watching Parker push food around on her plate.

"What do you think?Do you want him to visit?" JJ asked.

Parker had a feeling this was another test, "I can ask him. I'll call him after lunch."

* * *

Once everyone had eaten they all cleaned up except for Parker who was sent to the couch to rest. She could hear them all talking quietly she had a feeling it was about her. It was time to do some spy work.

* * *

"Is it possible for her to get any skinnier?" Garcia asked as she put away the pizza.

"Not without serious complications,"Reid answered.

"Did she even eat anything?" JJ questioned as she stepped around Emily.

Emily shook her head, "Maybe 3 or 4 pieces. I'm getting worried."

"She has only been here for a few hours. She's probably overwhelmed with everything,"Hotch offered up a reasonable explanation.

"I guess but like Em said,I'm worried. She couldn't remember where the bathroom was or how to play the game. She rarely sits still,just constant fidgeting," JJ said collapsing into the chair.

"Well,she talks to the psychologist tomorrow let's just wait and see what he says before we get ahead of ourselves,"Hotch said putting an end to the discussion.

Morgan started telling them about his mom and sisters coming to visit and no one noticed Parker fall back into the shadows after hearing every word they said.

* * *

"Seriously,I'm fine. Quit asking," Parker told a very agitated Graham.

Reid poked his head into Parkers room and saw she was on the phone. He started to back out when she shook her head. He came in and sat down waiting for her to finish.

"I promise. Mhmm,I'll call tomorrow or you can call me. Yeah,I get it. Everything is fine,I just didn't have access to my computer and phone for awhile," Parker paused for a minute, "Okay,yeah talk to you soon."

"Graham?" Reid asked as Parker hung up.

"Yeah."

"You miss him,don't you." Reid settled into the couch that had been put in Parker's make-shift bedroom.

Parker went over and sat down opposite of Reid, "Yeah,I do."

"What did he say about visiting?"

"He said he would love to."

"That's great,maybe you guys could sing for us,"Reid smiled.

"Maybe."

"Parker,is everything okay?"

"Of course it is, I mean yeah everything is great."

"Now I know you're lying."

"You don't know that," Parker said as she turned her attention elsewhere.

"You said everything is great when your body language and tone say otherwise."

"Stop profiling me."

Neither said anything for awhile but Reid kept an eye on Parker. Something was off but he didn't know what. Her hair,damp from her third shower of the day, hung down over her face. He watched as she pulled her sleeves further down her arms and knew she was bothered by something.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked her softly.

Parker didn't say anything but felt the tears coming again. She hated this,the unwanted tears,the waves of loneliness that hit at the most random times,the anger that would build yet she had yet to let out. She wasn't that girl. She was the one who was always strong,not weak and emotional. She shoved her palms to her eyes to stop the tears from leaving her eyes. Reid watched and felt his heart break for her even more.

"Come here kiddo," He whispered and pulled her to him. That was when she lost it,she just relaxed against him and started crying. Reid didn't say anything,he just rubbed her back until she stopped.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess," Parker said as she wiped her eyes.

"If you weren't I would be worried."

Parker gave him a small smile and then moved back to her spot. She didn't say anything just continued looking out the window.

"Can I ask you something," Reid questioned.

Parker shrugged, "Sure."

"Last night,early this morning you were out of your room. Why? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Parker contemplated her answer and decided it was best not to mention the thing that woke her, "I just woke up and I missed the stars and the playroom had the best view."

"Okay,that makes sense. Did something happen in there?You didn't answer me when I called for you and you were so focused on counting that it worried me."

"I just was thinking and didn't hear you."

Reid knew she was lying but figured he would let it go for now, "If you ever want to talk,you know where to find me. And you can call anytime."

"I know,"Parker yawned and pulled her oversized sweatshirt tighter around her body.

"You look tired,why don't you head to bed."

Reid stood up and helped Parker to her bed, "Will you stay till I fall asleep?"

"Of course I will," Reid said as he settled down next her.

Parker wrapped the blankets around herself tightly and then snuggled in next to Reid.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Morgan asked impatiently.

Hotch figured it would be a good time for Reid to go talk to Parker about what had happened earlier that morning but he had been in her room for well over an hour with no movement or sound.

I'll go check on them,"JJ said stretching as she walked towards Parker's new room.

* * *

JJ moved quietly,not wanting to disturb them if they were talking but stopped when she cracked open the door. She smiled and went back down the hallway

* * *

"You guys gotta come see this,"JJ said motioning the team to follow her.

They followed JJ to Parker's bedroom and crept inside to find a sleeping Reid with a sleeping Parker tucked under his arm.

"Okay,cuteness over-load right here,"Garcia whispered while pulling out her phone.

Morgan laughed and snapped a picture with his phone as well, "That's my pretty boy."

Everyone smiled and took a few more pictures before JJ turned off the light. They went back down the hall and sat in the living room.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Morgan asked settling back into the chair.

"Nah,let him sleep. He needs it just as much as she does. If he isn't awake within the next couple hours then we will,"Hotch said as he sunk into the couch.

"She really trusts him doesn't she," JJ said as she dealt cards to Emily and Garcia.

"She adores Reid,I mean have you seen the way she looks at him?He's like the sweet older brother that everyone wishes they had," Emily said picking up her cards.

"I think she helps him just as much as he helps her," Morgan observed.

"Too bad Parker isn't older or Reid isn't younger," Emily laughed.

"He's what? 23? She's 16. That's only 7 years difference,that's not too bad,"Morgan pointed out.

"Awww,wouldn't that be the cutest thing. My little boy genius and 007 dating and then getting married and having kids and oh they would be so perfect," Garcia clapped her hands getting carried away.

"Slow down baby-girl. For one,Reid would never consider it until he knew for certain that Parker had properly dealt with what she went through,two-the age thing would bother Reid,three-she's 16 which doesn't even make it legal,four..."Morgan was going to continue but was cut off by Garcia.

"Stop! You are breaking my heart,maybe one day is all I am saying,"Morgan laughed at that and lightly kicked Garcia who promptly turned around and smacked him.

* * *

Bryce snapped a picture of the team sitting in the living room. He had tried to get a picture of Parker but the curtains had been pulled, "Oh well,this will do for now."

* * *

Parker sat up suddenly. She was confused as to where she was but calmed down when she saw that Reid was next to her. She hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep and stayed. She crept out of bed and looked out the window and saw nothing. Ignoring the feeling that someone was there,she crawled back into bed. As she laid there she heard the music, "No,it's not real. You are hearing things,"She told herself, "Get it together,Parker. You're being an idiot. Tomorrow you will laugh at yourself for even thinking you heard it."

Parker continued her inner monologue,trying to convince herself that she was imagining it. Right before sleep claimed her one last thought came to mind, "You better not tell the psychologist about this or he will commit you for sure." 


	23. Morning and Pictures

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading and sticking with this story,I apologize for the cut back on the suspense for awhile but trust me-these chapters need to be written to tell Parker's story! There will be more Bryce/Molly coming up and some more Reid/Parker spots and soon Graham will make an appearance! I'll definitely have another chapter up tomorrow at some point. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

Parker woke up the next morning feeling somewhat refreshed. She had only woken up once in the night but had managed to keep her hollering to a minimum so she hadn't woken anyone up. She remembered last night Reid had fallen asleep next to her and she smiled.

She looked at her clock and saw that it was 7:23 am. Her appointment with the psychologist was at 9. JJ had said they would need to leave by 8:30 to give them enough time to get there. Parker sat up and prepared herself for getting out of bed. The medication the doctor had given her was a huge help once kicked in but first she had to take it.

Standing up slowly,Parker crept to the kitchen to get her pills and then promptly popped them into her mouth. They should start working within the next fifteen minutes. Sighing at how exhausted she was,Parker made her way back to room to grab stuff for her shower. Thankfully,her new bedroom had its own private bathroom so she wouldn't have to walk upstairs and risk waking up JJ,Emily,or Garcia.

* * *

JJ heard the sounds of the shower running downstairs and checked the clock. It was 7:35. She leaned over and shut off her alarm before it could go off. She laid there a few minutes thinking about today. She sincerely hoped that talking to someone would help Parker. Hotch had offered to go with them and JJ had gladly accepted his offer. It would make things a little less awkward if someone else was with them.

She finally got out of bed and got dressed. She heard Emily moving around and smiled to herself. She was glad that Em and Garcia wanted to share a house. JJ hated the silence that a big empty house could bring and knew that the other two felt the same way. In fact,JJ loved that the entire FBI and CIA lived where they did. It made her feel more comfortable and at home. Granted,she saw enough of these people at work but it also brought them so much closer.

JJ moved downstairs to start breakfast. She wanted Parker to eat something before they left. JJ glanced at the clock and saw it was now 7:50 and she still heard the shower running downstairs. JJ walked down the hallway and into Parker's room. She looked around and was surprised that Parker had made her bed. JJ wandered around looking at the room and realized how basic and bare it looked. Sure, she had her new covers on her bed and everything they had boughten for her but there were really no pictures except for one large picture frame that held five pictures,a smaller one that held three,and another one that only held one and all were turned face down.

JJ moved closer to investigate. She flipped the pictures over and first looked at the five picture frame and smiled at what she saw. Each picture showed three smiling girls. In the first one they were laying on the ground looking up at the sky,their hands grasping each other and their hair splayed out beneath them,in the next one they were walking on the beach with their backs to the camera and their arms linked. The next picture was the same three girls sleeping but with that sleepy smile on their faces and their bodies all tangled up in each other. The fourth picture showed them in a pyramid formation laughing as they were starting to fall. The final picture in the center was the three of them hugging looking at the camera dead on.

JJ looked at the three picture frame next. The first picture was a mom and dad sitting on a glider with a little girl sitting at their feet both of them looking down, the next one was the mom and dad walking with the little girl on that dad's shoulder-their backs to the camera. The final picture showed the three of them walking with the little girl in the middle holding their hands,again with their backs to the camera. JJ wiped a tear from her eye,the pictures were beautiful.

Finally she looked at the last picture. It showed a handsome young man with dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and his arms wrapped around a beautiful girl with ocean blue eyes and dimples on her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Parker demanded as she came out of the bathroom wearing sweatpants and a long sleeve t-shirt.

"Your pictures,did you take them?They are so well done."

"No,I'm in them. My friends mom took them for us."

"Wait,you're in them?" JJ was shocked. The girl in the photos looked nothing like the girl standing in front of her.

Parker wandered over towards JJ and started pointing out who was who. She started with the single frame first, "That's my best friend Graham. He was the first person I met after my mom died and I transferred schools."

She then pointed to the five frame photos, "Those were my best friends. The one are the right is Brooklyn and the one on the left is Leighton. I'm the one in the middle.

Finally she pointed to the one with the father,mother,daughter, "If you haven't guessed already,that's my family."

JJ looked at the pictures again a little closer, "You look so happy and carefree."

"I was."

JJ looked at the girl standing before her now compared to the picture. The one standing before her had sharp cheekbones,protruding shoulder blades,and dark dead eyes that showed of a child lost. The one in the picture had a full face with dimples,laughing eyes and sneaky smile that said she knew you wanted to be her.

"I'm not the same anymore,"Parker said backing away, "That girl,she isn't me and I'm not her."

JJ put down the photo and stepped towards Parker but Parker backed away, "I need to finish getting ready."

JJ knew she had let the moment slip away and silently cursed at herself, "Right,okay. Um breakfast is almost ready so just come out when you are done."

Parker nodded and closed the door as JJ walked the door was shut,Parker leaned against it and sunk down to her knees and took a deep breath.

* * *

Hotch waited while JJ and Parker buckled up and backed out of the driveway. He watched Parker in the review mirror until she glanced up and he flashed her a quick smile. The ride was silent except for some small talk between Hotch and JJ.

"How did she sleep last night after Reid left?" Hotch asked quietly.

"Not a peep from her unless she just didn't scream,"JJ answered.

"This will be good for Jay,I know you are nervous for her but Parker will be fine."

"I know she will be,I'm just more concerned about the other matter we discussed."

Hotch nodded his head knowing what she meant. He had checked in earlier with the the police department and they had no leads. Hotch ordered Morgan and JJ to go to the hospital to talk with the staff and had Reid and Emily working with Garcia about places where Bryce could be and his acquaintances.

"We'll find him JJ, I promise."

"I know we will,it's what we do. I just wonder though,at what cost?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it,one man is already dead,Parker is scarred for life,Bryce escaped,Molly could be next. I just mean how much more can happen before they are locked away in prison?"

Hotch didn't answer her,he knew there was no correct answer so instead he just kept driving until they reached the office, "We're here."

Parker looked up and suddenly didn't feel so well. She was petrified of what this man would uncover but she knew she had to go or else everyone would worry even more. Parker unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car.

* * *

"You must be Parker,it's a pleasure to meet you," The young doctor held out his hand.

Parker clenched her fists together and looked back at Hotch and JJ who nodded at her encouragingly.

"I'm Monroe but please just call me Brandon,you must be Aaron Hotchner and you are...?" Brandon asked JJ.

"Oh sorry,that's JJ. She is Parker's cousin/guardian."

"Pleasure to meet you,we should be done in about 50 minutes and we can talk after. Parker,why don't you follow me?"

Parker looked back one last time before following Brandon into the room.


	24. The First Appointment

**Hey guys,so I am soo sorry about not updating yesterday! Time got away from me and with a huge test to study for my computer was never even opened!Anyways here is the next chapter please review! I really want thoughts on this! Also,I work my overnight tonight so you can expect at least one or two chapters up between 9pm-5am midwest time! Thanks to those who have stuck with this story and to those who have followed it or favorited it...you guys rock! Happy reading!  
****Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal Minds characters or the Harry Potter that is mentioned!**

"Have a seat,anywhere you would like," Brandon motioned to the variety of seating in his office. Parker watch him watch her as she took the seat closest to the door. Brandon laughed to himself,he could tell already she was going to be difficult.

Brandon took the seat that was as close to Parker as possible yet far enough away where she would be comfortable.

Neither said anything for awhile,Brandon was thrown off slightly by Parker. She sat rigidly like he expected but her eyes didn't watch the clock or the door or go back and forth. They were focused straight ahead.

"So tell me Parker,how do you like living with your cousin?"

Parker turned her attention to Brandon,surprised at his question. This wasn't at all what she thought it would be like, "It's nice."

"Just nice? Tell me more,tell me about them and how you fit in with them"

"All of them?"

"Yeah all of them," Brandon smiled at Parker and saw her relax just a little.

"Okay well, Hotch is the leader of the team aka their family. The father figure. He seems all scary and is very serious but he is very kind and very gentle. Morgan is like the older brother who likes to joke around but you can tell he loves the team like a family. Reid is like his younger brother."

Brandon nodded,waiting for Parker to continue.

"Umm well then there is Garcia. She's the tech analysis. She is the lovable aunt who is always happy and putting everyone in a good mood. I don't think I have ever seen her with anything other then at least a small smile on her face. Emily is like the wise older sister who everyone counts on for stuff. She is always so put together yet also likes to have fun like is kind of a mini-Hotch. JJ is the gentle one of them. She is always more concerned with others then herself. Reid is the youngest and the one who everyone looks out for. In their family he is the little brother who needs to be protected even though he can fend for himself. I think he lets them baby him a little because that's just how it has always been."

"So living with them,how's that? Do you get along well with them?"

"It's fine,yeah I do."

Brandon sat back and tapped his pen thoughtfully before speaking, "You said 'their' family."

Parker looked up confused for a second then thought to herself, "Shoot."

"You don't consider yourself part of their family."

"I didn't say that."

"No,but you implied it. Parker,I can only help you if you are honest with me and tell me everything."

Parker nodded her head and Brandon noticed her once relaxed posture go into high alert again.

"So, tell me straight up,how is it really living with them?"

Parker took a deep breath, "It really is nice. I like it. They make me feel welcome and such. I ju-just it's hard,you know?"

"How so?"

"I see them trying,I see JJ trying to hard and yet I just can't seem to be able to accept their niceness,does that make sense?"

"Explain further," Brandon could tell Parker was getting anxious because she had started spinning a bracelet around her wrist and pulling her sleeves down further.

"Like I struggle to talk to her and the others. I ca-can't function normally. They ask if I want to join in on something and I want to but I can't seem to make myself do it," Parker pulled her arms in tighter and shivered.

"How many layers do you have on?"

Again, Parker looked confused but answered, "Three."

"Not just your arms but your legs as well."

"Three on both."

"Are you really cold or is it something else?"

Parker didn't say anything but Brandon saw what he was looking for. She pulled herself in a little and tried to let go of the sleeves at wrist but couldn't,he had his answer but needed it verbally.

"They told me I would get my memory back but no one said when."

Brandon wasn't surprised at the change of subject and decided to go along with it, "Does it bother you that you can't remember things?"

Parker nodded her head, "It's the little things that bother me the most. Like how to play certain games and where things are located,meeting the team for the first time."

"Understandable. Parker,how many showers do you take a day?"

"I-I'm sorry,what?"

"Showers,how many do you take a day?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters,everything you say matters to me. I just want to help."

"We can't always get what we want."

"No we can't,but that doesn't mean we can't try."

"You can only try for so long before everything just caves in."

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked right as a little chime came from his clock. He wanted to ignore it but saw Parker already standing up. He had one last chance to get a reaction from her that he needed to see, "Do you still hear the music?"

Parker didn't even bat an eye before saying, "what music?" and walking out the door.

Brandon followed her and motioned for Hotch and JJ to step inside, "We will only be a minute Parker."

* * *

Hotch noticed JJ wringing her hands gave her a smile to reassure her. JJ smiled back before they both settled down into the chairs across from .

"Well,she is definitely something else," Brandon smiled at them to let them know it was a good thing.

"So,what are your thoughts?" Hotch asked.

"She's guarded in some aspects yet completely open in others. Talking about you and your team for example was no problem to her. She was very comfortable with it. Yet on the other hand when asked about stuff she was very closed off. The thing I am worried about is that it seems like she hasn't fully accepted what happened to her. She knows it did but her mind wants to tell her it didn't so she is listening to that."

"So what do we do about that, I mean can we help her?" JJ questioned.

"She needs to come to terms about what happened. You need to talk to her about what she went through and get her to tell you more about what happened when the cameras were off. But, I need to warn you to be careful. If you push too much she may shut down completely and then we have a bigger issue. Just out of curiosity,how many showers does she take a day?"

Hotch looked at JJ, "In the hospital she took as many as six a day. Anytime anyone other then Reid touched her she showered. I know she took three yesterday but then again no one really bumped into her or anything. And,this morning she took one but it was a long one."

"I figured just as much,keep an eye on her. I know she is wearing lots of layers because she feels like they will keep her safe but you need to keep a close watch on her. She is struggling right now and I'm worried it may go further then just the denying herself food. I want to see her again in a few days and just check in. It will only be a 30 minutes appointment."

Hotch and JJ shook hands with as he escorted them out into the waiting room. He nodded his head at Parker who stood up and moved towards the doors leading her to freedom.

* * *

Hotch and JJ noticed Parker's more the unusual silence but let it slide. They knew they had to talk to her and figured tonight would be best. Hotch dropped off the two girls before heading back to work.

JJ had taken a few vacation days to stay with Parker until she felt strong enough to go to the BAU during the day and also saw it as a great time to try and bond with Parker.

When the two entered the house JJ turned to Parker, "So,what's your favorite movie or movie series?"

"I like Harry Potter."

"And I just happen to have the entire series on DVD,what do you say to a movie marathon?"

Parker shrugged her shoulders and followed JJ into the living room. JJ dug around and pulled out the first movie and put it into the DVD player, "Want popcorn and some pop or juice or something?"

"No thank you."

"Come on Parker,we can't have movie marathon if we don't have food."

"I'm fine."

"Alrighty then but you are missing out," JJ called as she walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Parker went to her bedroom to grab her blanket for the movie but froze when she saw a shadow of someone pass outside. Parker looked to make sure JJ wasn't behind her and then moved to the window to peek out. She didn't see anyone but she saw some foot prints and knew she was still being watched.

* * *

JJ finished popping the popcorn and brought it into the living room to find that Parker was gone, "Parker?", she called out.

She didn't get a reply so she figured Parker was either in the bathroom or getting something from her room, she decided to go check it out and see if she could find her.

* * *

Bryce smiled to himself as he watched JJ leave the living room. This really was easy. He felt a little uneasy about being so out in the open but since he had dyed his hair and cut it,got colored contacts and had lost a little weight he would be difficult to recognize. Bryce continued walking his dog slowly down the street,with the help of a friend who just happened to be in the FBI and was looking for revenge on the BAU for being turned down, he had managed to make a life in their supposedly safe little environment. He knew what he was doing was risky but it had to be done.

Bryce continued strolling past the house as he thought about what was to come. Parker's birthday was coming up in a week so he had to deal with that little issue, Molly was released from the hospital and was now in jail which was fine. Her trial date wasn't for awhile so there was nothing he could do until then for her. He had his FBI buddy watching the BAU and he watched Parker. It was all perfect.

* * *

"Parker?" JJ asked causing Parker to yelp and throw herself back against the wall, "Oh jeez,I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you heard me come in."

Parker tried to stop her shaking hands. She knew she should tell JJ about the foot prints but Bryce's warning echoed in her ears. She also had that note from him.  
"What are you doing?" JJ asked moving towards Parker.

"No-nothing I just,I mean I just wanted to get a blanket. It's,I mean I'm cold," Parker stuttered as she grabbed the blanket that had been a gift from one of the team.

"You sure you're okay?You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I'm sure. Can we go watch the movie now?"

"Yeah,let's go," JJ followed Parker out of her room but glanced back,something in there had captivated Parker and JJ knew she had to figure out what.

* * *

Parker was sound asleep by the time the rest of the team got to JJ's place. The guys had went home and showered and then brought over food to make, they wanted to tell Parker about Bryce as a group.

"How did her appointment go earlier?" Spencer asked as he helped grab down plates and glasses.

"It went alright,he wants to see her again for a 30 minute appointment later this week," JJ answered grabbing the things from Spencer.

"What did you do to her Jay? She's out cold,"Morgan laughed as Garcia snapped a few pictures of the sleeping girl. She was in the process of making a photo album for Parker and was obsessively taking pictures.

"All we did was watch Harry Potter,she was sleeping by the third movie,"JJ answered as she finished setting up the table.

"Sure you didn't drug her?" Emily asked coming in behind Hotch.

"Very funny,no I didn't drug her but I do want to check something out I'll be right back," JJ said as she moved quickly from the kitchen. Now was her chance to see what Parker was looking at so hard earlier.

Everyone shot confused glances at each other and Hotch decided to follow JJ to see what was up.

* * *

"JJ what are you doing?" He asked coming up behind her in Parker's room.

"Earlier today I couldn't find her so I went looking and found her in her room staring out the window at something. I had said her name a few times but she never answered and when she realized I was there she panicked. Something outside had her so focused that she blocked everything else out. I want to see what she was..."JJ trailed off as she saw the footprints.

"What is it?" Hotch asked moving up next to JJ, "What the,are those footprints?"

"Yeah,they are. Has Morgan or Reid been by her window?Those are guy shoes,"JJ said as she looked a little closer.

"Let's go ask."

* * *

Morgan was the first to speak up after hearing what Hotch and JJ had to say, "I was by her window last night,I was trying to see if anyone could peek in at a certain angle but I don't think I left foot prints."

"But it's possible that you did," Hotch said.

"Yeah,I mean of course it is. Should I go compare tread marks and show size?"

"To be safe,yeah."

Morgan went out and compared,it was a perfect match. Something felt off but he didn't know what and since it matched he figured there was nothing to worry about.

He was wrong.


	25. Telling Parker

**Another chapter for my favorite readers ever! I seriously hope you guys are loving this story because I am having a blast writing it,although I'm nervous about your honest thoughts! I'm already working on the next chapter and should have it posted within a few hours! Please please review! It makes me want to write more and at a quicker pace! Also,there will be a little time jump coming up in the next chapter!**

Reid went over to wake up Parker. Supper was ready and she needed to eat. They also needed to get her to drink water,she had hardly drank it anymore which was unusual for her.

"Parker,time to wake up. Supper is ready," Reid shook her gently not wanting to scare her.

"Stop,please stop. Turn it off please,make it go away," Parker mumbled to deep into her dream to realize she was trying to be woken.

Reid shook her a little harder, "Come one Parker,wake up. It's me Reid. I need you to wake up."

Parker jerked away from Reid and kept shaking her head, "Please,turn it off. Don't let him touch me,please."

Reid saw she was crying in her sleep and knew that as much as he hated to do what he was going to do,he had to, "Turn what off Parker?I'll turn it off but you need to tell me what it is."

Parker kept crying so Reid tried again but was now joined by Morgan who came to see what was taking so long, "Parker listen to me. I'll turn it off if you tell me what it is."

"The music,make it stop. He's here please stop it,please," Parker moaned.

Reid looked at Morgan who nudged him aside and shook Parker a little harder then necessary, "Hey kid,wake up. It's Morgan and Reid,we need you to wake up."

Parker shuddered and slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them with her one good hand, "Wh-what time is it?"

"Want to tell me what you were dreaming about?" Morgan asked sitting down on the edge of the chair.

Parker looked around and realized where she was, "Nothing,it was just a dream."

"It was more then that if it had you in tears and talking in your sleep,"Morgan said as he brushed her hair out of her face causing her to tense and flinch, "I'm not going to hurt you kiddo,you know that.

"I know,"Parker stood up and instantly felt her body sway. Reid grabbed her and steadied her and helped her sit back down.

"Put your head between your legs," he instructed as Morgan rubbed her back.

"I'm fine,"Parker snapped and stood up again as she kept her grip on the side of the chair. Morgan and Reid looked at each other,both taken aback at her sudden anger, "I'm sorry,I just I didn't mean to get mad. I'm fine though. You don't need to baby me."

Parker let go of the chair and walked back to her bedroom. When she was a little ways away from the two guys she turned her head back and said, "I'm going to go wash my face,is that okay?Or do I need one of you to follow me? Oh wait,there are probably camera's set up in there too,right?Let's just take away every bit of privacy possible."

"What the hell,kid?" Morgan asked,clearly confused at this angry girl.

"Nothing,never mind," Parker mumbled before walking to her room.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Morgan turned to Reid.

"I have no clue,but something is bothering her."

"That would be an understatement. We should go warn the others before she snaps their heads off," Morgan walked into the kitchen followed by a thinking Reid.

* * *

Parker shut the door to her bathroom and leaned over the sink before glancing up at her reflection. She didn't know where all that anger had come from and she felt bad but she couldn't help it.

Suddenly,she couldn't stand looking at herself. She didn't like the girl staring back at her. Parker flicked off the lights and then washed her face, "There,that's better," she thought to herself as she dried her face and went to join the others.

* * *

"It was weird,it was like she was possessed or something. It seemed like she didn't want to be saying what she was but she couldn't stop herself from saying it," Morgan was explaining.

Garcia got a sad look on her face, "Poor girl. She's really struggling,more then even I thought she was."

"She's fragile,we just need to be careful about what we say. Also try not to be so obvious about helping her with things that she needs help with," Hotch said as he pulled the chicken out from the oven.

JJ finished filling up water glasses before speaking, "We need to get her to talk about what happened though. said she needs to talk about what happened when the cameras were off and we couldn't see what was happening."

"Oh like that's going to be easy," Emily rolled her eyes as she set the filled glasses on the table.

"We aren't going to bring up Bryce until after supper right?" Reid asked.

"Right,let's get her to eat first then break the news," Hotch answered as the team started sitting down around the table.

* * *

Parker felt the anger wash over her again. That's all they ever did,talk about her like she was some baby. Well,she wasn't a baby and she didn't need their help. They didn't need to watch her like she was going to break at any second. She took a deep breath,hoping to calm herself down before stepping into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey munchkin,have a good nap?" Garcia asked patting the chair next to her.

Parker slid into the seat Garcia had saved for her and saved herself from answering by taking a sip from her glass. She instantly started gagging and got up to spit out the water in the sink.

The team shot looks at each other,not sure of what just happened. JJ spoke up first, "You okay Parker?"

Parker dumped the water and moved to the refrigerator, "May I please have milk or juice?"

"Um sure,but Parker you need to drink more water. It's good for you and you have hardly been drinking it, "JJ said.

"It's fine,I won't have anything."

"I didn't say that, I just think you need more water is all,"JJ looked at Morgan who smiled his 'I told you so' smirk.

"Right,sorry."

Parker sat back down and everyone started helping themselves to the food. Parker took just enough to keep anyone from saying anything but just moved it around. The thought of the food in her stomach made her feel ill.

Reid noticed that Parker had taken only a few bites and nudged her with his knee.

"What?" Parker asked shortly.

"You feeling okay?You've only taken a couple bites of your food."

"I'm not hungry," she said as she pushed her plate away from her.

"Aww come on sweet-cheeks just a few more bites for your favorite person?" Garcia asked poking Parker.

Parker flinched at Garcia's touch and took a deep breath, "I'm not hungry."

"You're never hungry," Morgan said chiming in to their conversation.

"Is there a problem with that?" Parker asked Morgan,daring him to challenge her.

Morgan saw she was trying to get a rise out of him and decided he was going to play into it just a little, "Yeah there is actually. You're 16 years old and maybe just maybe 100 pounds so yeah there is a problem."

By this point the table had gone silent and the focus shifted over to Morgan and Parker who were in a stare down.

"I don't hear anyone else complaining."

"Anyone else care to point out that this isn't healthy?" Morgan looked at everyone.

"I'm with my man on this one hun,it isn't healthy. You're scary skinny,"Garcia said gently.

"Of course," Parker said sliding back her chair and started to get up.

"Whoa okay every take a deep breath. Parker sit,now." Hotch ordered.

"I'm not a dog."

Hotch took a breath because if he didn't he was going to yell, "I never said that. Parker,please sit down."

Parker glared at Hotch and continued standing up but didn't leave the room.

"Fine,stand. But,you can't leave because we need to talk to you about some things. We were going to wait until after supper but maybe now would be best."

"I already know."

Hotch looked at Parker not sure what to say, "What do you know?"

"I'm not stupid,Bryce escaped. The cops were everywhere,it was on the televison."

"Oh,well that was easier then expected,"Emily said trying to break the tension.

"It took you long enough to bring it up. Don't you think I should know these things? You keep saying we're a 'family' but families don't lie to each other. They don't keep secrets,"Parker said angrily as she gripped the back of her chair.

No one had seen Parker like this before and none of them liked it,it was like she was a whole other person.

Reid saw how hard she was gripping the chair and also noticed how she was a little unsteady on her feet, "You're right,we should have told you sooner. We just wanted to protect you," he said as he reached towards her.

"Protect me? PROTECT ME? Where were you when I needed protecting?Not here. You weren't here,you were gone. I get it,you guys have a job. I know that, I know that you can't be here 24/7 but I also know that if I never had to come here,none of this would have happened," Parker was shaking with fury as she yelled at the team, "I don't need you 'protecting' me. I do that well enough on my own."

Parker turned and started off for her bedroom. She was at the door when she turned back one last time,her eyes black, "I'm sorry," and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed.

* * *

Everyone jumped up at once. Reid reached her first and checked her pulse, "Her pulse is good,a little weak but strong enough. I think she just passed out."

"I don't think I have ever heard her say so much before," Emily said as she hugged Garcia who was nearly in tears.

"Or sound so angry and hurt," JJ added as she followed Hotch and Morgan into the living room where Reid was carrying Parker.

Reid laid her down on the couch while Hotch put a cool cloth on her head, "She was swaying,she hasn't used that much energy in so long that it was too much," Reid said as he sunk down on the floor next to Parker.

"We didn't go about it the right way either," Hotch said smoothing the cloth over Parker's head.

Parker started stirring after a few minutes, "Wh-what happened?"

"You passed out, kid, and scared the crap out of us,that's what happened," Morgan said smiling at her from across the room.

"I yelled at you too, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so angry," Parker said quietly.

Reid smiled at her, "It's okay. We did kind of deserve it,we shouldn't have brought it up like we did."

"I don't know what was scarier though,hearing you speak so much or hearing you so angry," JJ laughed as she sat down in the chair next to Parker.

"Probably both,I'm a girl of very few words," Parker forced herself to smile.

"So we've noticed,we're sorry my beautiful 007 we shouldn't have brought up everything at once-Derek Morgan I blame you," Garcia said softly as she followed Emily into the living room, "Apologize Morgan."

"She's right,sorry kid. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you like I did."

"I'm sorry too."

"Enough apologizing," Hotch said smiling, "We have more important things to talk about."

"Like what movie we are going to watch?" Emily asked hopefully, "Or what is for dessert?"

Everyone laughed at Emily. She was always good at getting people to smile.

"I would love to say yes but no. Parker,we need to talk about Bryce," Hotch said his smile fading.

Parker shifted nervously under the blanket, "What ab-about him?"

"First off,if he has contacted you in any way and how comfortable you feel living here. We also at some point need to talk about what happened while he and Molly had you," Hotch said a little more gently.

"I'm fine here,and no he hasn't," Parker said as she tasted the lie in her mouth. Lying was something that came so naturally to her nowadays that it stopped tasting so bad.

"Okay,well if you ever start to feel worried or scared I want you to tell one of us immediately okay?"

"Yes sir."

"That's enough serious talk for now, Prentiss where is this dessert you were talking about and where's the movie?" Hotch said turning his attention to Emily.

"On it like a bonnet,sir" Emily said saluting her boss.

* * *

After dessert had been passed out the team settled in to watch a movie,none of them were aware of the man dressed in all black watching from the outside.


	26. The Beginning of the End

**Here is another chapter:) I'm sorry if the updates seem obsessive but I don't know if I'll be able to post tomorrow and since I'm wide awake at work I figured I may as well write out my energy! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know I promised more Graham and more Parker/Reid moments but things changed as my brain went into serious thinking mode! Please keep reading and review! I want your thoughts!**

That night signaled the beginning of the end it seemed. Everyone was getting worried about Parker as she continued to drink less and less water and eat even less,she showered no less then four times a day and continued to wear many layers. Her nightmares were just as bad if not worse. Dark circles under her eyes were a common thing.

Her appointments with gave the same results of her not saying much and him getting worried. After her last one he asked to speak to JJ and Hotch, "I'm concerned. As you know there are no right or wrong answers to questions in here but some answers are better then others and that's the problem."

Hotch asked the question that JJ was just about to, "What do you mean?"

"I can see that physically Parker is getting worse,and I'm assuming mentally as well. She admitted she still has nightmares but says that when she wakes up scared she talks about them with someone."

JJ shook her head, "She never says a word about them,all she says is that she's fine."

"I figured just as much. You see her answers that she is giving me are typical of what a patient who has been in treatment for much longer would be saying. Everyone is different but this is extreme."

"So what are you saying?" Hotch asked clenching his fists.

"I'm saying that Parker needs to fully break before we can put her back together. She is fighting this as much as possible. I'll give her credit,the kid is good. But she is too good for her own sake."

"What can we do?"

"I think the first thing is putting her in treatment for anorexia. She is getting closer to that danger weight. I feel like if she would just open up and say everything on her mind,the eating and drinking would be better but until then we will continue to run into a wall."

"So when do we put her into the hospital?" JJ asked already thinking about the anger the team would have at her for this.

"Let me have one more appointment with her on Thursday. If there is no change I'll bring it up to her."

The three finished discussing minor things and shook hands as opened the door, "Parker,I'll see you Thursday alright?"

Parker didn't hear him,her mind was too focused on what was waiting for her back in her bedroom. She followed JJ and Hotch to the car and tuned them out.

* * *

As soon as Hotch had pulled into the driveway Parker was out the door. She needed the music to stop and the only way to do that was to drown it out. She by passed Reid and Morgan in the living room, "Why are they always here?" Parker thought to herself angrily. She went to her bedroom and locked the door before crawling under her bed and pulling out the bottle of vodka she had taken from JJ's stash earlier in the week. She knew that what she was doing was wrong but it made it stop.

* * *

"Why hello to you too Parker," Morgan said as she went flying past him and Reid without even a simply hi.

"Cut her some slack. She looks awful," Reid said as he waited for Hotch and JJ to get inside.

"I'm assuming when you say she looks awful you aren't talking about me right?" Emily asked as she came in from the kitchen.

"Parker," Morgan and Reid said at the same time.

"I should have expected as much,"Emily smiled as she sunk down into a chair.

"Where's my baby-girl?" Morgan asked Emily.

"Slamming away at her computer trying to reverse the hospital camera system. She can't figure it out and is getting angry so I would leave her alone."

Reid and Morgan laughed quietly. Strauss had given them the day off because the Bryce case had been causing stress levels so high that one squeaking door had the agents getting upset.

Hotch and JJ came through the door talking about Parker,both unsure of what to do at the same time that Garcia came downstairs looking annoyed.

"That's it. I am officially done for the day. Who wants lemonade?" Garcia asked as everyone started laughing at her frazzled state.

Reid got up to go find Parker and see if she wanted to join them on the porch for lemonade and cookies.

* * *

Parker heard the knocking and shoved the bottle back under her bed. She grabbed the eye drops and put them in knowing her eyes would already be red, "One second," She called taking a sip of pop to cover her breath just in case.

Reid waited until the door opened. Parker stood there looking at him like she was trying to focus him. Reid noticed this and tried moved into her room while she stepped in front of him blocking his path.

"We're going to go have some lemonade and cookies on the porch,want to join us?" He asked trying to peer around her,something seemed off in her room.

Parker stepped outside her room shutting her door and hesitated before answering. The alcohol always made her feel a little better about doing activities with the team but she had just drank some and didn't want anyone to make the connection, "Um sure,just give a minute."

Reid nodded his head slowly and backed up and headed back towards the living room. He couldn't quite place it but something was definitely off with Parker.

* * *

Parker took one last drink of pop and put a few more drops in each eye. She would check her eyes but that would involve cleaning off one of her mirrors. Parker smiled at her genius plan. She couldn't stand the sight of herself so why not make it simple and cover the mirrors?She had taken black paint from the garage earlier in the week and painted over every mirror in her room,that way she wouldn't have to look at herself.

It was a brilliant plan,the only hard part had been keeping people out of her room. She knew it would worry them and she just wanted them off her back.

* * *

Morgan hopped up next to Reid on the railing of the wrap-around porch. He squished him against JJ who was on Reid's other side,causing Reid to laugh.

Hotch sat on the glider with Prentiss next to him,both of them talking about the baseball game earlier in the day.

Parker came out and sat with her back against the porch,facing Hotch and Emily. She watched Reid,Morgan,and JJ move as if they were one and how Hotch and Emily seemed to be thinking the same things. The five of them plus Garcia were basically one person with them each bringing something that the others lacked.  
"I come bearing lemonade and cookies,"Garcia trilled as she pushed the door open.

At that exact moment Morgan shoved Reid back a little too far and he started falling backwards. Morgan and JJ both launched into action grabbing him to save him while Emily started laughing so hard that Hotch started slamming her back as she coughed and reached out to grab JJ's other hand to keep her up. Garcia's look was of pure shock right before she busted out laughing putting her hand on Emily's shoulder. Parker saw it then, they were all connected,physically and mentally while she watched from afar,never quite in yet never quite out.

* * *

The laughter was so loud that none of them heard the click of the camera as Bryce snapped a picture and laughed a little to himself. The picture was perfect. It showed the entire team laughing and Parker smiling just a little. He tucked it into the birthday card he had gotten for Parker and walked away towards his home,the card would be delivered tomorrow morning on her 17th birthday the same day that Molly's trial would begin and the same day she would be freed.

* * *

Once everyone recovered they all started talking about whatever popped into their heads. Spencer was going off on the probability of being struck by lightning while JJ and Emily kept bringing up situations that would counter his statements. Hotch and Garcia were talking about winter and Morgan just watched Parker.

She looked sad and lost. He slid off his spot and sat next to her, "They are quite the group,aren't they?"

Parker looked startled that someone was talking to her and it took her second to respond, "Yeah,they are."

Parker looked at Morgan who looked right back at her, "You know how worried we are about you,right?"

"Yeah," Parker answered looking away.

"Especially Reid,he hates seeing you like this."

"I know."

"We are here to help,anytime you need someone to talk to you know where to find me or Reid,Garcia and Emily and JJ are always around and even Hotch would love to hear your thoughts," Morgan said poking her.

Parker leaned her head against Morgan, "I know,but for now I just want to enjoy this. Seeing them so happy,so not worried."

Morgan nodded, "I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

Bryce finished the inside of the card and smiled. It was perfect. Parker was going to have such a great birthday.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "Tomorrow at 10:30 am is the trial right?"

He waited a few moments before speaking again, "Alright,I have a delivery to make at 8 am and then I want everyone in place by 10:15. This has to be flawless,we have one shot to make all hell break loose."

* * *

It started raining shortly after Reid's almost fall so the team and Parker moved indoors where a game of monopoly was started. Parker chose the race car which had always been her favorite piece. They were ruthless in this game,if you weren't in it to win it was pointless to play.

After Reid had been declared the winner the storm started to pick up. Thunder shook the house and lightning lit it up. Storms always put Parker on high alert,she loved them. So while everyone was bickering over a movie,Parker was in front of the window watching the storm outside. She never noticed Reid standing next to her, "Beautiful isn't it?"

Parker looked over and saw Reid, "Yeah,I love them."

"Why?"

"I once found this quote that said 'I like let me know that even the sky screams sometimes too.' Something about it stuck with me, you know?"

"I like that. It's very...fitting." Reid smiled down at Parker who reached up and grabbed his hand.

"It's not over,you know that right? He won't stop. Maybe now he is gone but he isn't finished," Parker said looking out the window.

"We'll find him before then, you just need to trust me-trust us."

"I'm trying."

"Good,now let's go grab a seat on the couch before Morgan takes the entire thing for himself," Reid said as he pulled Parker up.

* * *

Hotch rolled over when another clap of thunder shook the house. He opened his eyes and saw the dark room and realized the power was out. He looked and saw everyone was sound asleep. On the couch was Reid who had his arm around Parker protectively and Morgan with his feet tangled up in Parker's. Garcia was leaning against the couch with her hand clutching Morgan's. Hotch smiled at the four of them. It was then he noticed JJ with her head on Garcia's lap and Emily with her head on JJ's legs. Connected,just how he always pictured a family to be. He saw the camera on top of the entertainment center and snapped a picture knowing Garcia would kill him otherwise.

He looked up and down the street and saw everyone had lost power. He yawned and figured he may as well go back to sleep. Strauss had called earlier and said that no one was to come in tomorrow due to maintenance work that wouldn't allow for anyone to concentrate.

Hotch looked one more time at his sleeping team,they looked at peace. They looked happy and content and just how they should be. He laid back down this time settling up against the couch. He was just about asleep when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked up and saw Parker had shifted and her hand had fallen down on top of his shoulder. He smiled,they were complete.

He didn't realize at the time that the storm outside would be easier to deal with then the storm that was yet to come.


	27. Happy Birthday Parker

**Alright folks,here is another chapter for you all! I'm not sure if I will have another one posted later today or not which is why you got like 3 in a short amount of time:) Please review! I really want your thoughts on this chapter and previous chapters!**

Parker woke up to find everyone still sleeping, "Perfect," she thought to herself. She slipped out from under Reid's arm and went to her bedroom. The storm outside was still going on and Parker felt comforted. Today was her 17th birthday. She heard her phone beep and saw a text message from Graham, "_OMG IT'S YOUR 17th and I'm not there to celebrate with you:( Party it up with the agents xoxo Graham" _ Parker knew she should reply to the text but she couldn't do it. She sat down and pulled out the alcohol and took a quick swig. She then pulled out her journal she had titled _After_ and opened it up to a new page and started writing,  
I just want this all to be done. I want Bryce locked up and I want to be free. My demons have gotten the better of me. I can't eat because food makes me think of her and forget drinking water. Every time it touches my lips all I can think about is what they made me do for a tiny sip. They don't understand,no one understands. I hate who I have become,I hate who I will be in the future. I want them to burn in hell for what they did but I want them to take me with them because I don't belong here anymore. I stopped belonging the moment he took that part of 's only a matter of time before I lose myself completely. I can't wait for that day.

Parker froze when she heard someone tapping on her door. She shoved the vodka back under her bed and with it,her journal. She moved over to the door and opened it a crack to see Garcia standing there, "Hey sweetie,JJ made pancakes for breakfast-you in?"

Parker nodded, "I'll be out in a second."

Garcia smiled at her and it broke Parker's heart. She smiled back and closed the door before pulling out her journal again:  
They have showed me so much kindness that it hurts. I can't be that nice back to them. Garcia has been nothing but sweet to me. Emily and Morgan always make me laugh,Hotch is always a good distraction and JJ just never gives up. But,it's Reid that kills me the most. He has just always been there even when I was rude to him. I'll miss them all but I'll miss him the most. I hope one day he can forgive me. I just can't forgive myself anymore. I'm tired. I'm tired of the nightmares,the reminders,the pain but mostly I'm tired of pretending.

Parker closed her journal. She got dressed and moved out to the kitchen. A part of her hoped someone would know it was her birthday but another part of her wanted it to go unnoticed.

* * *

She slid into her chair as JJ laid a pancake on her plate. She gave a small smile to Reid who was dousing his in syrup as Morgan made some joke about him needing some pancakes to go with his syrup, "This. This is what I'll miss,"Parker thought to herself. She watched Emily flip a pancake over her shoulder and Hotch catch it on a plate,bowing. Parker looked around for Garcia and saw her come in with wet hair, "This was just delivered for you Parker. Another letter from lover boy I presume," Garcia winked as she sat down next to Parker.

Parker stood up, "I'll be right back," and she took off for her room. She was half way down the hallway when she managed to open the letter. The first thing she saw was the words Happy Birthday written on the outside. Her stomach started churning. This wasn't from Graham. She opened the card the entire way and her heart stopped. There in the middle of the card was a picture. A picture that was taken just the other day. It was the one with all of them on the porch. Parker started shivering as she read the message scrawled on the inside, "_Your 'family' probably won't remember your birthday,but we did. Have a great day sweet Parker and we'll be seeing you soon. Love,Bryce and Molly. P.S be sure to listen to the news after 10am. There will be something you won't want to miss."_

Parker barely managed to make it to the bathroom before throwing up what very little was in her stomach. She rinsed her mouth after throwing up and gargled water before heading back out to the team, "They can't know about this," she thought to herself.

* * *

"Is that Graham kid ever going to come stay?" Morgan asked as he shoveled food into his mouth.

Garcia swatted at his hand, "Don't talk with food in your mouth,it's rude."

Morgan stuck his pancake coated tongue out at her, "What?You don't like see-food?"

Emily spit out her orange juice laughing while JJ hit her back.

"Okay,but seriously. Maybe he could be what Parker needs," Morgan said after he finished swallowing.

"Morgan is right,studies show that..."Reid trailed off when Parker entered the room again.

"Studies show what?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"Just that eating breakfast boosts your metabolism and boring stuff like that," Reid tried to cover the fact that they had been talking about her.

"Right," Parker said making it obvious she knew he was lying.

* * *

Bryce was excited. This was it. Today he would prove to Molly his loyalty to her. The 'guards' were all in place with their guns loaded. Bryce slipped into the courthouse and sat in the back row. He saw the guard bring Molly in and heard as the judge started reading off the charges. He stood up and made eye contact with the guard closest to the judge and gave one short nod. That was the pre-signal. The judge peered over her glasses, "Sir,I'm going to have to ask you sit down," she said sternly.

Bryce smiled, "Ma'am I apologize right now for this but I suggest you duck in 5...4...3...2...1," and shots started ringing out. Bryce fired around him. His goal wasn't to kill but injure. He saw Molly smile at him and knew he had done a good job. His buddy grabbed Molly and took her out the exit they had planned. The guards all around continued firing as the real police stormed into the courtroom. Bryce ducked and headed out his escape route knowing they had done it. Now he needed to lay low until tomorrow.

* * *

"Hotchner," Hotch said as he answered his ringing phone.

Hotch signaled for someone to turn on the television. Parker looked at the clock and saw it was 10:45. She had a feeling what Hotch was going to show them had to do with Bryce and Molly.

"How did that happen?We'll be down there," He paused, "Yes,I'll bring her too. See you soon."

The entire team watched what was happening down at the courthouse. The reporter was talking about how shots rang out and Molly had escaped and this had been the work of her partner Bryce who left the police a note saying "Catch us if you can."

Hotch looked at his team, "Everyone get ready to go. We are needed. Parker,get dressed. You're coming with us."

* * *

The team returned later that night. Bryce had escaped again and had done an amazing job covering his tracks. It was decided that for Parker's safety she should sleep at Morgan and Reid's house. They moved her over there discreetly just in case.

* * *

Parker laid down on the bed in the spare room listening for the sounds around her. All she heard was the continuing storm outside and the soft voices of Morgan and Reid who were still awake playing cards. She felt sick. She should have told them what she knew but she didn't want the team to get hurt. It would be her fault if one of them ended up dead and guilt wasn't something Parker could live with.

* * *

"She knows something,"Reid said quietly to Morgan as they played cards.

"Why do you say that?"

"Her reaction to the news. She seemed like she was prepared for it in a way."

"She was probably shocked, I mean the people who kidnapped her and tortured her are free."

"No,you don't get it. Before the television was even turned on she had a look on her face like she knew what was coming.I'm telling you,Parker knows something."

"Maybe she does or maybe she doesn't. Let it go pretty boy,don't question her on it,okay?"

Reid nodded, "Yeah I know, I just wish she would trust us."

Morgan laid down his cards, "Don't we all?"

* * *

"Good work,Bryce," Molly shook her wet hair out, "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Of course I do,I told you I would do anything. I dropped of Parker's card this morning, I think she enjoyed it."

Molly smiled, "Good,do you think she will come to us or will we have to go to her?"

"It could go either way. She is nearing her breaking information says she is more distant and not eating or drinking really so it's only a matter of time before she cracks."

"Well done,I hope you have the photo album ready because I want to show her that we had our eyes on her the entire time."

"Molly, I told you everything is in control. The only person we are waiting on now is Parker but it won't take much to get her. If we need to we just need to send her a little note telling her to come or else."

"So simple yet fool-proof. Bryce,you are my savior."

"I know,now get over here."

* * *

Reid woke up to hear Parker screaming. He ran out of his room and nearly plowed into Morgan who had woken up as well.

"They're coming,they're coming," Parker was screaming.

"Shhhh," Reid whispered trying to comfort her.

" .STOP PLEASE STOP."

"Parker,wake up,"Morgan started shaking her looking at Reid.

Parker started kicking her feet and swinging her arms around hollering words that made no sense to the two men, "Reid, sit on her feet I'm gonna pin her arms down."

Reid did as he was told and sat down on her legs,just hard enough where she couldn't move them while Morgan got control of her arms.

Parker kept thrashing but started waking up. It took a few more minutes before she was conscious, "Get off,get off please get off."

"Are you going to stop trying to hit us?" Morgan asked not sure if she was awake or not.

"Yes,please. Just please get off of me,"Reid heard the panic in her voice and pulled Morgan off as he stood up.

Parker sat up and started getting out of bed. Reid looked at Morgan before gently pushing her back down, "Parker,go back to bed. It's 3 in the morning."

"I can feel him,please. I just I need a shower. Please and ,I can't, he's I can feel him,"Parker started crying.

"Okay,come on. I'll get you a towel and washcloth. Reid,bring her to the bathroom,"Morgan felt his heart break when she said she could feel Bryce.

Reid led her to the bathroom. She wouldn't let him touch her but she couldn't stop shaking. He showed her how to run the shower and backed out after Morgan gave her a towel and washcloth.

* * *

"She wouldn't let us even touch her," Morgan shook his head as he sat down in the hallway waiting for Parker to finish in the shower.

"I know,she was petrified," Reid said sitting down next to Morgan.

"We should call JJ."

"No,let her sleep. She has been dealing with this enough. If you want to go back to bed,go ahead. I'll wait for her to finish and get her settled in."

"Pretty boy,you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes,actually I am. You make her more nervous."

"Good point,I'm going back to bed. If you need me you know where my room is," Morgan poked Reid as he stood up and headed to bed.

Reid sighed,all he could do was wait.

* * *

Parker finished scrubbing herself clean. She had used nearly an entire bottle of soap but figured she had better not use all of it. She finished washing her hair one last time before stepping out and drying off.

* * *

Parker opened the door to find Reid waiting for her.

"Feel better?"

Parker nodded and pulled her arms around herself.

"Let's get you back to bed," Reid followed Parker to her room where she crawled into bed and pulled the covers around her body.

" ?Can I have more blankets?"Parker asked quietly.

"Sure kiddo,how many?"

"Just 2 is fine."

Reid turned and grabbed two more blankets,when he returned he found Parker sound asleep. He brushed back her hair and put the blankets on her. He was so focused on tucking her in that he didn't notice the car outside his house.


	28. Broken Pieces

**So I couldn't help myself and I wrote another chapter. Trust me when I say that Bryce and Molly will make an appearance soon but quite yet. This may seem like a short pointless chapter but it's not. It's probably my favorite one that I've written so far! Please give me your ****honest feedback by reviewing! A super special thank you again to Lenika08-I love your reviews,they make me smile and make me want to write more! So please keep it up cause I appreciate it:) This is definitely the last chapter I will be posting today! I may not be able to update till Monday but I will try to shoot for tomorrow..Enjoy!**

Parker woke up to the storm still going on. This was unusual for this area but she didn't care. It fit her mood perfectly. She felt awful. She hardly slept last night and knew she had woken Reid and Morgan up. She knew they would tell the others and the thought made her angry.

Reid knocked on her door before entering, "Ready to head back to girls place?"

Parker didn't say anything just grabbed her stuff and shoved it into her bag. She followed Reid downstairs and waited for Morgan to finish getting ready. They were meeting to talk about Bryce and Molly. Morgan came up behind Parker and rubbed her head,messing up her hair which just added to her annoyance.

* * *

When they got back to girls's house everyone was already there having breakfast. JJ pulled out a chair for Parker and had her sit down. In front of her sat an apple and some juice. Parker looked at it but didn't take a bite. She instead drank the juice.

Everyone was chattering about the storm but Parker never said a word. She felt her emotions tumbling around inside of her and knew she needed to clear out before she said something stupid.

Emily watched Parker drink her juice and keep her eyes down,something was up with her, "Hey Parker,game of cards later?"

"Sure. JJ,may I leave the table please?"

JJ looked up and saw how tired Parker looked, "Yeah,you going to go get some more sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Alright,sleep well. If you aren't awake for lunch we will wake you."

Parker got out of her chair and went down to her room. She knew it would take maybe fifteen minutes before Morgan or Reid said anything and she was bound to be ready.

* * *

The team moved to the living room to talk about Bryce and Molly. They still weren't going back to work because of maintenance and the storm had roads closed all over the city.

They were trying to figure out where they could be when a huge crack of thunder shook the house. JJ laughed at Emily who jumped. They shifted their attention from Bryce and Molly to the storm outside. It was then that Morgan decided to bring up what had happened last night.

* * *

Parker took another drink of the vodka,feeling it burn as it ran down her throat. She was so sick of them always trying to treat her like a baby,she wasn't a baby. She was 17 years old and perfectly capable of handling this on her own. She gathered up her journals that she had been keeping and piled them by her door. Once that was done she took another big drink feeling the alcohol seep into her system. Feeling satisfied,she grabbed her journals and moved out into the hallway towards the living room.

* * *

"That poor girl,she must have been terrified," Garcia said as she covered her mouth.

"Terrified doesn't even begin to cover it,she was past that. She was petrified,"Morgan said, "She wouldn't even let Reid touch her."

"She's only 16 years old and look how much she has been through," JJ said,failing to notice Parker standing in the shadows.

* * *

Parker had had enough. She was so tired and sick of them. She stepped out into the room before speaking, "Seventeen."

Everyone turned,surprised to see her.

"Seventeen,not sixteen."

Hotch noticed it first,her eyes were red and she swayed slightly but not because she was ready to pass out but he was pretty sure she was drunk.

JJ spoke up, "Seventeen?"

"You said 'she's sixteen' I'm not. I'm seventeen,"Parker's voice was too controlled for the group of profiler's liking.

"But...when?" JJ asked looking at her team hoping she was the only one who had forgotten.

"Yesterday. And FYI 'she' is right here. 'She' has always been here and 'she' has a name and it is Parker. Not 'her' not 'she' it's Parker."

Emily took over for JJ, "Parker we're so sorry. You never said anything,why didn't you say something?"

"Why would I? You don't care,none of you care about me. I mean sure you 'care' but you care about me as a case. Not a person. Not as your cousin or your friends cousin but as a case."

Hotch stood up, "Parker you can't believe that."

"Can't believe it? How can I not? If you cared about me as me you would ask ME questions and talk to me. You wouldn't talk about me to each other. You say you're worried yet none of you ask me why I won't eat or drink. You ask each other because you're 'family,' Parker's voice went up an octave and she dropped her journals down in front of her.

"Why don't you eat Parker?What is it about water that makes you sick?Why are you doing this to yourself?" Reid asked as he moved slowly towards her.

"You don't get it. I had to be perfect or she would beat me. If I weighed an ounce over 100 pounds she took away food for a couple days. I had to absolutely perfect because anything less than that was a reason for her to make me her punching bag," Parker kicked one journal towards Garcia, "Go ahead and read it,knock yourself out. In there you will find every loving story about her and her alcoholic binges which ended with me getting the shit knocked out of me,"Parker took a deep breath before continuing, "Tell me,do you know what happened when those cameras were off? No, you don't but I do. I had to feel the blade cutting into my skin,feel the rope tighten around my first. You didn't have tha-that bastard on top of you and inside of you all over a glass of water. You didn't have to lay there helpless while he did whatever all because you wanted to survive. You didn't feel him breathing on you when you closed your eyes to block it out or wake up with him next to you touching you. You don't know because you were safe in your headquarters while I played their little slut."

No one dared to say a word as Parker stopped speaking while she tried to control her tears. She kicked another journal,this one towards Morgan, "That gives you the before. Or at least, the time before they took me and after my mom died. That's everything. The entire story from meeting Graham to meeting you guys. You asked why I'm doing this to myself and I'll tell you why, because I'm tired. I'm so tired of this. I'm tired of walking,talking,breathing. I can't even look at myself without being disgusted by what I see and you know why?Because of what he said. He said if I wasn't so pretty he would be able to resist me. They say those with natural beauty are lucky,they can have anything they want. I never believed I was beautiful. Maybe pretty maybe cute but not beautiful. To the bastard that said natural beauties are lucky I say that he is wrong. That it is a cure. That if you are considered to be even cute you sure as hell better do anything possible to be un-cute because if you don't the world fucks you."

Reid froze and didn't dare move as Parker started shaking. No one moved a muscle. This was what they had been waiting for but they didn't expect it to be quite like this.

"No one asked me if this was what I wanted. They assumed that it was what I needed but it wasn't. I didn't want this and I didn't need this. I came here because I had to not because I wanted to. I left behind my friends and my life to come here and look where we are at. You can't even look me in the eye," Parker said as she looked at every single one of them who was looking down or at each other but not at her, "You didn't want me here,you felt like you had to take me. So I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I put you out. I'm sorry your life is a mess because of me but know that if I had my way I never would have come," Parker kicked the last journal towards Hotch, "That's for you. That's everything," and with that Parker turned and moved quickly towards her room.

The team sat in silence except for Garcia's quiet sniffling. They couldn't believe what she had just said but even worse,that a lot of it was true.

* * *

Parker was so angry that she started tearing apart her room. She ripped her bedspread off the bed and kicked it. She tore her books off the shelves and threw them over her room. If it wasn't heavy or attached to something it was torn down and thrown around. Parker turned and slammed into desk and caused something to fall,she looked down and saw her reflection and that was her breaking point.

* * *

"Just wait,"Hotch ordered Reid who was moving towards Parker's room, "Give her time to calm down and get it out of her system."

Reid didn't move. Emily moved over to Garcia,wrapping her arms around her as Morgan flipped through the journal that Parker had kicked at him. They all looked up though when the sound of shattering glass came from the hallway.

* * *

Parker heard Morgan hollering for her to open the door but she ignored him. Instead she sobbed as she tried to cut her hair evenly while cowering in the corner of her bathroom. She didn't want to be her anymore.

* * *

"PARKER,OPEN THE DOOR NOW,"Morgan hollered.

He started pounding on the door while JJ and Emily looked around Parker's room. It was the first time that they had been in there in awhile and both were shocked at what they saw. Where glass had once been,black paint now covered the surface. The pictures that had once been so organized now lay cracked on the floor. The girls both turned as Morgan raised up his foot and kicked in the door.

* * *

Reid rushed to a shaking,sobbing Parker and wrestled the scissors out of her hand. Once he got them from her he wrapped his arms around her and wouldn't let her go as she sat there slamming her fists into his chest, "Let me have them,I want it gone. Please just let me have them," she sobbed harder hitting Reid as hard as she could.

Reid never let her go,he wasn't going to let her slip away from him. Hotch grabbed the scissors out of Parker's reach and sat on the edge of the tub. He looked at Reid who was looking directly at him and nodded his head,telling Reid that he was doing good and to just keep holding her. Morgan moved in next and sat next to Hotch. Parker needed to realize that they were going to be here for her no matter what. Garcia filed in behind Morgan and sat next to him and held his hand. Emily and JJ moved in and picked up the shattered pieces from the mirror that Parker had shattered when she had thrown her straightener at it. Once the pieces were picked up they both sat on the seat just waiting until Parker was ready and they could help her pick up the pieces of her life.


	29. Fixing What's Broken

**So I unexpectedly got another chapter done! I'm not promising an update for tomorrow because I have classes and have to work tomorrow which is unusual for me! Anyways,please read and review and a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed the last few chapters! I love hearing your thoughts. Also,Graham shall be coming into the story the next chapter! I promise you will hear from him,I had to put his character entering for a bit because I changed my mind on what I wanted to do,but I did not forget about him!  
Happy reading!**

It took awhile for Parker to calm down but the entire team sat there waiting. When she finally looked up and saw them there she didn't know what to think.

"Feel better?" JJ asked kindly.

Parker was about to speak but was stopped by Hotch, "Wait. I think first that I need to apologize. A lot of what you said was true. We did treat you more as a case then anything else because that's what we are trained to do. If we haven't dealt with it before it becomes a profile to figure out and that's what happened with you. Except,you became a real case and we never figured out that balance of being family and being profilers."

Emily spoke up next, "And you're right. We should have asked you how you felt instead of each other. You would know better then anyone else except we didn't because you mean something to us,Parker. It scared us because we didn't want to cross that line of getting to personal when that's all we should have done."

Parker tried to speak but this time JJ was the one who cut in, "Parker, I messed up. I messed up big time. I screwed up back when we were younger and I wanted to be the one to fix it but I made it worse. I think there is a lot that you and I need to talk about but that's going to wait."

Parker nodded her head and let herself relax into Reid. She knew she had to tell them what had happened at the hospital but something still made her hold back. She wanted to trust them,she wanted to tell them but she wasn't ready. Not yet.

Everyone sat there quietly letting the events of the past sit between them. There were relationships that needed fixing and some that needed to be built but each of them knew that they would all get there sooner or later.

* * *

Molly smiled at Bryce who was sleeping soundly. She felt bad for what was going to happen to him but he was going to be of no use to her afterwards. She had new contacts,new people who were unknown to the BAU who would serve her better,she also had better inside contacts that could keep her posted on every move the team was making.

Molly thought about which team member would serve her best. Spencer Reid was probably the closest to Parker but JJ was her cousin,either would be of use. She did feel a little bit bad about what would happen to Parker. The girl really didn't need to be used but she would work perfect for bringing Molly the team member of her choice.

She rolled back over and curled into Bryce. Today the final note would be delivered and her plan would be back in action.

* * *

Hotch helped an unsteady Parker to her feet. Morgan volunteered to clean up the mess in the bathroom while Garcia and Emily said they would work on her room. JJ moved to help Parker to the living room. The events of the day had taken their toll on her already frail body.

Hotch sensed that JJ needed some time to talk to Parker alone and went to make some of his infamous hot chocolate leaving the two girls to talk.

* * *

Parker and JJ sat there awkwardly,neither really knowing what to say. They both had a lot they needed to talk about but they didn't know how to start the conversation.

"I think,"JJ started as Parker started saying, "We should.

JJ laughed, "You go first."

"I just wanted to say that we should start over. I mean I don't really remember how awkward things were when we first met but after re-reading my journal entries it was pretty obvious we weren't all that close. I seemed to have made things worse."

"No,you didn't make things worse. I should have tried harder knowing you had to be feeling uncomfortable. I saw that Spence had kind of filled the role of your favorite person and I guess I felt like maybe he was the best person for you because you guys seemed to relate better then you and I ever would."

"So,now what?" Parker asked as she picked at a seam on the blanket that was wrapped around her.

"I think that we just need to start from the beginning. Get to know each other all over again. I know you aren't 100% comfortable around females because of what your mom did to you and I get that. So,for now we will start small. What do you say to a game of cards?"

Parker smiled, "Sure. But,can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead.

"Well two things,first-would it be possible for Graham to come visit sometime soon?"

"Of course it's possible. Why don't you call him up later and see when he is available. I would like to meet the guy who seems to have you completely smitten."

Parker let out a short laugh that caused JJ to smile a little bigger, "Okay I'll call him soon but my other question-why?Why did you take me in. You didn't have to yet you did and I just am confused I guess."

"You're right,I didn't have to but I wanted to. Parker,when we were younger you heard stuff that you shouldn't have had to hear and went through things you shouldn't have had to. I guess at first I felt guilty. Like I failed to protect you as a kid and can make up for it now but then once you got here I realized I said yes not out of guilt but because I genuinely wanted to get to know you and give you the life that you couldn't have."

* * *

Hotch watched the two girls from the kitchen. It was obvious that there was still a lot of stuff that needed to be talked about but for now it was a start.

* * *

Reid was under Parker's bed pulling out books that had been kicked under there when his hand hit something that was clearly not a book. He reached for his cell phone to read the label on the bottle.

"Oh Parker,what else have you been hiding?" Reid asked himself quietly.

Reid felt his body rushing backwards as someone grabbed his legs and pulled him out from under the bed. He rolled over and looked to see Emily standing over him laughing, "Fall asleep under there?"

Reid sat up, "No,but I find some major dust," Reid kept quiet about the alcohol,he figured he would talk to Parker about that later.

"Well come on,Hotch made his hot chocolate and Morgan finished the bathroom. If there isn't anything else under the bed let's go!"

Emily reached down to help Reid up when she let go of his hand causing him to fall back down, "What the,Emily."

Emily moved and looked out the window and saw a teenager walking up the sidewalk in the pouring rain. She saw him looking at the houses with interest and pause in front of driveway of their house, "Garcia,were we expecting anyone?"

Garcia was still laughing at Reid on the floor, "No,not that I know of. Why?"

Emily didn't answer. Instead she moved towards the living room where she heard knocking on the door.

* * *

Hotch made it to the door first and pulled it open to find a teenager standing there.

"Can I help you?" Hotch asked.

"I hope so. I have a package to deliver for a umm...Parker?" The boy was shaking from the cold.

"I can take that,"Hotch reached out for the box but the boy stepped back.

"Sorry sir,I'm under strict orders to give it directly to the recipient."

"Who gave you those orders?" Hotch asked.

"It was in the note,sir I really just need to deliver this package. I need to get back to work," The boy shifted nervously.

"Parker,come here for a second will you?" Hotch hollered.

Parker came walking to the door a few minutes later, "Yeah?"

Hotch nudged Parker forward to the boy standing in the cold, "You Parker?" he asked.

Parker nodded and the boy continued speaking, "This is for you. I'm supposed to tell you to open it in private."

"Wh-who sent it?" She asked not sure she wanted the answer.

"The note said it was from some person named Graham. Can you just sign this saying you got it?"

Parker took the pen and signed the paper. She had a feeling the package wasn't from Graham at all but knew she was being watched.

The boy smiled and took off and Parker closed the door to find everyone staring at her.

"It's just a package from Graham," she said hoping she sounded convincing.

"Oooohh lover boy sent Parker a mysterious package," Morgan said flirtatiously.

Parker felt her face get hot, "If they only knew," she thought to herself. She pulled the package closer to her and slipped past everyone, "I'm going to go uh put this in my uh room."

Everyone laughed a little at her obvious discomfort and headed into the kitchen to get some hot chocolate.

* * *

Parker shut the door behind her and sank down on to her bed. Her hands were shaking and she knew deep in her stomach who the package was from. She opened it up and found a box. She pulled off the top and managed to grab the wastebasket next to her bed and throw up into it rather then on her floor.

The box contained pictures. Pictures of Parker and the team from the day they left the hospital to yesterday. She also saw pictures of when she was kidnapped and tied to the chair. There were also items that didn't make sense but when she saw the note it all clicked:  
_My dearest Parker,  
I hope you find this box of lovely mementos heart-warming. Oh how happy you look in those pictures,well most of them. You might be confused by the other items but I just thought I should show you what I am capable of. The items there are things taken from the desks of the BAU team. Obviously,I have some inside help who were more then willing to risk their jobs to steal these items. Anyways,I want to give you an option. You can either come to me quietly tomorrow at noon where we will meet in front of the grocery store closest to Quantico or I'll come for you. The choice is yours and yours alone. I suggest you pick choice one because two might be a little...messy,although I REALLY wouldn't care either way.  
I best be going,I'll be seeing you soon love!  
Molly  
P.S.I really hope you enjoyed your birthday card with that picture...it was so perfect,you all looked so happy:)_

Parker felt the tightness in her chest and knew that this time she wouldn't be coming out of this alive. She had to tell them how she really felt,she hoped it would be enough.

Parker moved over to her computer and opened it typing in her password. She wasn't worried about the team struggling to find out her password once she changed her lock screen picture,Reid was smart he would get it. Once that was done Parker typed up her own note:

_BAU,  
I want to tell you that I'm sorry but she left me no choice. It was either this or the alternative and I didn't want that. Don't worry about me,I'll be fine either way. If I don't make it out of this I don't want you to blame yourselves. I could have told you what was happening but I didn't want Bryce to make good on his promise._

Hotch-I wanted to thank you for everything that you have done. You made me feel welcomed right away. That one morning run with you and Morgan was the best run of my life (At least I'm assuming so because that's what I wrote in my journal the day after) I'm sorry I didn't take the time to get to know you better but I wanted to tell you that someday when you find that perfect lady,you're going to be a great dad. Just do me one favor and smile a little more,it makes you a little less intimidating.

Emily-You are one of the coolest people I have ever met and I wanted to tell you that. You always make everyone around you laugh and keep the mood light. You have such a an air about you that makes people instantly feel comfortable and I envy that. You are always so level headed and I hope that you have a truly happy life.

Garcia-Oh dear,what can I even begin to say. You are like the little ball of light everyone pictures on their darkest days. You are so so special and I am so happy that I got to spend time with you and get to know you a little better. Garcia,please don't ever lose your bubbly-ness. You are one of a kind and bring joy to everyone. I also think you and Morgan need to hook up and just get it out of your system,but those are just my thoughts:)

Morgan-The lovable idiot,ha just kidding but you are lovable. You are always looking out for everyone else,don't forget to worry about yourself as well. You are the older brother I always wish I had. Keep an eye on Reid and Garcia,okay?They can take care of themselves I know,but I feel better knowing that they have you watching out for them.

Reid-There is so much I have to tell you but not enough time to say it in. Reid,you are one of the sweetest people I have ever met and I am so happy that I met you. You understood me better then anyone else and for that I thank you. You were always there for me even when I didn't want you and you just got it without me having to say anything. You're going places my friend and one day you'll realize how big of an impact you leave on everyone you meet. Please please please,just be there for JJ. You're the one she is going to turn to and need.

JJ-I wish it didn't have to be like this. I wish I could rewind the clock to the day I first met you. I wish I could have all the time back that I wasted being angry,hurt,and scared and make it all better. You did what no one should have had to do,become a parent when another one failed to be one. JJ,you are going to be the best mom some day. I just know it. Thank you so much for taking me in and putting up with me and my attitude. I love you JJ and I'm sorry things ended the way they did.  
As I write this you are all in the living room drinking hot chocolate,waiting for me to come out so you can tease me about my 'present.' I want to tell you everything but it's so much. Bryce saw me,before he escaped. He told me not to tell you but warned me what would happen if I did. I couldn't let him hurt you guys anymore then he already had,so I'm sorry.

I also want to thank you all for everything you did. You did everything possible to make me feel welcome and although I may not have appreciated it then,I do now. You guys saved me from myself without knowing it. Earlier today I just wanted it all to stop but you wouldn't let me and I thank you for that. Thank you so much for just being you guys and please never stop doing what you're doing. You're the best family anyone could have asked for. You are my family. You are my parental figures,my siblings,my aunt,you are everything I never had and I love you for it.

Parker stopped writing as a memory flooded her head. She was with someone,some girl who looked like JJ and she remembered what the girl had told her to tell JJ and knew she had to tell JJ someway:

_As I wrap this letter up I want to say a couple more things. If things end badly just know that I will be watching you guys from above. From Heaven to Hell,I'll be by your side,invisible but still there,always there. Lastly,JJ I remembered this a few moments ago. In the ambulance,when I died,I saw your sister. We talked for what seemed like ages to me but really wasn't that long but anyways she wanted me to tell you something that I just remembered and that was 'be the bestest that you can be and that it will always be enough' I figure you will know what she means._

I can hear laughter coming from the living room and want to spend as much time with you as possible so I'm going to finish the letter with this:I love you all,so much. I'm sorry I couldn't get to know you all better but what I do know of you,I came to love. Don't forget about me but don't miss me,just remember me and smile.  
Love always,  
Parker.

Parker saved the document and titled it BAU and put it on her desktop. She plugged in her computer and left the screen up. She never left her computer open but knew it would show them there was something important on there.

Parker stood up,her work finished. She shoved the box from Molly under her bed and looked around her room one last time. She was going to ask if they could have a sleep out tonight,leave her with a happy memory. With that done,Parker turned off her light and went to rejoin the team...no,her family,in the living room.


	30. The Last Night

**Another chapter for my lovely readers:) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I cross my heart,hope to die,stick a froot loop in my eye that Graham enters the next chapter. Please please please read and review! I'm toying with the idea of writing another story but not sure if I want to bring characters from this one over to the next one or go a completely different route-any thoughts or ideas?Anything you guys want to read about that I could write? Let me know!  
Disclaimer:I don't own Criminal Minds**

Parker laid awake while everyone around her was sleeping soundly. She had one last letter to write before tomorrow and now was the perfect time. Parker slid out from underneath Emily's arm and stood watching the team sleep. They all looked so peaceful. She smiled and snapped a picture on her phone and set it as her wallpaper. She wanted them to know she cared.

Parker walked quietly to her bedroom and woke up the computer. She sat in front of it not quite sure how to start her last goodbye. She stared at the screen for a few more minutes and then began typing:  
_Graham Cracker-  
This is probably the hardest letter I have ever written. It won't be long because I fear that once I start typing certain stuff I won't ever want to stop. Graham,you are the first boy I have ever loved and you will always be the only one. The first time I set eyes on you I just had this feeling that you were more then just a pretty face and a smooth talker and I was right. You're so special to me and my heart will always be yours. I know we're young and stupid but I just know that if the things didn't turn out how they had we would be living in a two story house with a white picket fence and two kids(well maybe three depending on if they were boys or girls:p) I'm not going to dwell on the future because the future is something I don't have. Right now I'm living for the here and now._

I remember when you took me to see the sun set on that hill and you told me you loved me. I never said it back to you and I'm sorry but know that I love you. I love you more then Ricky loves Lucy,more then a bear loves honey,and I love you more then the stars love the moon.  
Love Forever and Always,  
Parker

There was so much more Parker wanted to say but she knew there wasn't enough time for her to say it all. Parker saved that as well knowing that someone on the team would deliver it for her.

Parker got up and started back towards the living room but decided she needed to see the stars one last time. She crept out the backdoor and stood looking up when she felt someone beside her.

She looked over and saw Reid standing there and she laughed quietly at the sight of him. His hair was messy and sleep still clouded his face. She would picture him like this always.

She sat down,pulling Reid down with her. Neither said anything,they just sat staring up at the sky. Reid broke the silence first, "Whatever you're planning,don't do it."

Parker looked at him before speaking, "I'm not planning anything."

Reid gripped her hand a little tighter, "Parker,whatever it is we can help. I promise you that it doesn't matter how bad it is,we can help you."

"We used to dance all the time. When I would get home she would tell me to go change and I would always put on my light purple leotard and my different shades of purple tutu and we would dance around the kitchen. It didn't matter what type of music it was,as long as it had a beat we moved to it," Parker leaned back against the steps before continuing, "She brought me to my first ballet class when I was four. The teacher said I was too young to join but my mom told her to just watch me dance. They were arguing about it when my favorite song came on. I didn't pay attention I just started dancing. The teach looked over and that was it. I was in. I never missed a single day of class. Even when I was covered in bruises or tending to a sore body part,I danced. I danced because it was the one thing that kept me sane."

"Why did you quit?"

"I needed to work. My instructor offered me a job at the studio teaching but classes only ran three days a week,I needed more then that. Dance took a backseat to surviving."

"Would you go back if you could?"

"In a heartbeat."

The two sat quietly for a few moments longer before a short cough made them jump. Parker turned around and saw Emily standing there, "Having a party without me?"

Parker slid over and made room for Emily to sit down, "Did we wake you?" she asked.

"Nah,I needed water and saw two empty places and figured you guys would be out here. What are two hooligans talking about?"

"Nothing really," Parker said.

"Can nobody sleep tonight?" Morgan asked interrupting the silence that had fallen over the trio.

"Apparently not," Reid answered as Morgan squeezed in beside them.

"Can I braid your hair?" Emily asked Parker out of nowhere.

"Braid my hair?"

"Yeah,like a french braid. I love braiding hair and JJ's hair is to silky to do,Garcia's is too short and yours is just perfect."

"Umm,I guess so. I mean,I've never had it done before but if you really want to I guess go ahead," Parker said hesitantly.

Emily squealed and moved behind Parker and started braiding her hair as the guys laughed at Parker's face.

"We should just have a bonfire since you are all up," JJ said as she came out on the porch.

Reid laughed and said, "I could go for a roasted marshmallow."

"Me too," Morgan and Emily said at the exact same time.

"What about roasted marshmallows?" Garcia asked as she and Hotch joined everyone.

"Bonfire anyone?" Morgan asked as he started gathering wood from the pile under the porch.

"It's like 3 am," Parker said as Emily finished Parker's braid.

"Exactly,it's the perfect time," JJ said as she hopped over Reid and went to grab the fire pit.

"We are all up so we may as well do something," Hotch said, "That's a good hairstyle on you,Parker."

"Can I see it?" Parker asked turning towards Emily.

"Sure,let me go grab two mirrors and you can see what you think."

Parker waited while everyone else got the fire going and Garcia dug around for graham crackers,marshmallows,and chocolate bars.

Emily returned and showed Parker, "I like it. Thank you for doing that."

"Not a problem,sweetie. Now come on,let's go grab a seat before."

* * *

The team sat around the fire talking about anything and everything until it started dying around 5 am. They kept putting logs on it,not wanting the night to end but morning was soon coming. Parker was starting to fall asleep against Morgan and everyone had to be at work by 9 am so they figured it was time to call it quits. The fire was put out and everyone went back inside to grab a few hours of sleep before the day came.

Parker was just about asleep when Reid leaned over and whispered quietly, "I'm serious,whatever you are thinking of doing,don't do it."

Parker didn't respond,instead choosing to role over and close her eyes. She hated not saying anything to Reid but knew that she couldn't.


	31. 12:00

**Hey guys,thanks soo much for sticking with this story! I apologize for the super late update but life happened haha. Anyways,I hope to update again tomorrow but no promises. Please please please read and review! I would love your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks again!**

Graham woke up drenched in sweat and breathing hard. He wasn't sure what woke him but had a feeling in his gut that something wasn't right. He leaned over and flipped a switch and flooded his room with light. He grabbed his cell phone and checked to see if any messages had come from Parker. Something was up with her and he wanted to find out what. He looked at the time and saw it was 6:36 am. If he left now he could be there to see her by 11:30-12.

Graham got out of bed and pulled on a pair of plaid shorts and a polo. He didn't bother fixing his hair,he knew Parker loved it when it was messy. He knew his parents wouldn't be calling anytime soon considering they were on a cruise and wouldn't be stateside for another week and a half.

Graham tried calling Parker again but it went straight to voicemail, "You're killing me darling," he said as he grabbed some clothes and shoved them into a duffel bag. If he couldn't reach her then he would find her cousin. Graham knew that Parker's cousin was an FBI agent and part of the BAU,he knew her name was Jennifer Ja-something and knew if he found her he could find Parker.

Graham locked up the house and headed for his car. It was going to a drive but it would be worth it.

* * *

JJ looked at the clock and saw it was 9:35. She was exhausted but it was worth it. They had a great time last night and hoped they could do it again-just not on a work day. She looked over and saw Parker filing some stuff and figured Morgan had paid her to do it. Strauss had pulled the team from the Bryce and Molly case because there wasn't much they could do for now.

She got up and stretched. Her hand was killing her from all the paperwork she had been doing. She grabbed a few files and walked over to Reid's empty desk and started slipping some files in.  
"It's $2 per file you know," Parker said coming up behind JJ.

"What are you talking about?" JJ asked innocently trying to grab her files back.

"For every file you add to his pile you owe him $2. I get half that if I catch you,so cough it up."

Morgan busted out laughing at JJ's expression, "Pay up,Jay. Kid got me earlier and I had to pay $12. How much do you owe?"

JJ rolled her eyes and handed over $20. Morgan hooted with laughter as Reid came back to his desk, "How much did we make total so far?" he asked as he slid into his seat.

"$32 now that JJ has paid and we should be adding to that once you leave again because I have a feeling that will be coming over soon," Parker said as Reid high-fived her.

* * *

Hotch watched his team working below. He saw Morgan had Parker filing stuff and Reid must have her watching his file pile and charging anyone who added to his stuff because there was a couple different times where an exchange of money happened.

Everyone looked at ease,especially Parker. She still looked a little more rigid then a girl her age should but it was to be expected.

* * *

Graham looked at the clock and saw it was 10:05. He would hopefully be there by 11:45. He had to stop and fill up his car and get some snacks but now he was just driving. The feeling in his gut hadn't completely gone away but he chalked it up to nerves at seeing Parker after what seemed liked ages.

* * *

Parker looked at the clock and saw it was 11:07. She had caught Emily slipping files into Reid's piled and she paid up $14. She had visited Garcia in her 'lair' and played some Plants vs Zombies. Reid had shown her some physics magic that had drawn Hotch out of his office and caused everyone to scatter. JJ had shown her how to make nifty bracelets out of rope and Morgan had shown her pictures of his family. Parker wanted to spend as much time with everyone as she could. The clock was winding down. She knew she only had until 12:00 to show up so at 11:35 her plan would have to go into action.

Parker looked up at Hotch's office and saw him looking at his shelf of books. She figured he wasn't too busy and went up and knocked on his door.

"Come on it," Hotch said without turning around.

Parker walked in and shut the door halfway. Hotch turned and saw her and motioned for her to have a seat, "Everything okay?"

Parker sat down looked at a picture on his desk. It was a picture of the team at a picnic. Everyone was smiling for the camera,their arms flung around each other.

"Sir? I just wanted to say thank you. For everything you have done,I really appreciate it," Parker said as she set the photo back down.

"You know there is no need to thank me,but you're welcome. Are you okay?You look a little pale," Hotch was a little concerned,not only was she pale but there seemed to be something she was hiding.

"I'm fine,just a little tired is all."

"You sure? You know you can tell me anything," Hotch said as he got up and closed the door to his office.

He turned back around and saw Parker standing there looking out the window at the team below them and he went and stood next to her.

"They really love it here," Parker said quietly.

"They do,and they also love each other."

Hotch was slightly taken aback as Parker turned and hugged him. She released him just as quick as she grabbed him and started walking towards the door when she stopped and looked back at him before speaking, "They love you too,you know."

He was about to respond when Parker left the office and headed back down the steps towards his team. He saw Reid smile and wave and her walk over to him. The two chatted for a few minutes before Reid started writing things down on paper.

* * *

"Okay,is that everything?" Reid asked as he grabbed his bag from under his desk.

"Don't forget to ask Hotch what he wants," JJ said as she threw a ball of paper at Morgan.

"Oh jeez,I forgot about Hotch. Parker,I'll be right back," Reid said as he went up to Hotch's office.

"Hey Hotch,Parker and I are headed down to the deli by the supermarket,you want anything?"

Hotch didn't answer,instead he watched Parker out the window.

"Hotch,the deli-want anything?"

Hotch turned, "Oh sure,just my usual. Reid,does Parker seem...off to you?"

"You noticed it too?"

"Yeah,I did. Keep an eye on her okay?"

"Will do. We will back shortly," Reid said as he walked down to where Parker was waiting.

The time was 11:41.

* * *

Reid and Parker got to the deli and ordered the food. They were waiting outside and just talking when Parker saw it was 11:56. She knew now was the time she had to ditch Reid.

"Hey,do you mind if I go get some waters from the grocery store across the street?"

"That's fine,I'll go with you."

"NO! I mean,it's fine you don't have to. Besides,the food should be ready any minute. I'll be back super quick,please?"

Reid looked at Parker then at the grocery store. It was just across the street and the water was located right in front so he would be able to watch her, "Alright,but go quick."

Parker gave Reid a quick hug and darted off across the street before he could change his mind. Reid smiled at her eagerness. He heard his number being called and turned towards the deli.

* * *

Graham was driving down the street when he thought he saw Parker. He pulled over in front of a little deli and got out. It was her. He smiled and started to cross the street when he saw the lady come up behind Parker and cover her mouth with a cloth as she pulled her into the alleyway, "PARKER," He screamed darting across the road.

* * *

Reid was coming out of the deli when he saw a young guy run across the street hollering out for Parker. Reid dropped the food and sprinted after him as he saw a disturbance in the alley.

* * *

Parker felt Molly grab her before she could do anything,the smell of chloroform filled her nostrils. She let it happen but started fighting when she head a familiar voice scream her name. Graham,he was here.

* * *

Molly threw the girl into the back of the van and Bryce took off looking in the mirror to see two people chasing after him. He laughed at their hopeless attempt. They had Parker and now the fun could begin.

* * *

Graham continued screaming Parker's name even after the van disappeared, he collapsed to his knees as he heard someone screaming into a phone behind him but it didn't matter-Parker was gone.


	32. Pulled

**Hey guys,sorry for the shorter then usual chapter. I just really wanted to get this one up for you today and since it is so short,I may add another one but you know the season 9 premiere of Criminal Minds is coming up and I still have to re-watch season 3 and up(well and school but ehhh:)! Anyways,please please review! I want your thoughts on this! Also,I always feel super awesome after I get reviews and so I write a lot more a lot faster! Anyways, enjoy:)**

Reid hung up and started walking around trying to see if there was any evidence left behind. He knew the exact make and model of the van but there were no plates which means they had a dead end.

It was his fault Parker had been kidnapped,he had taken his eyes off her for two seconds when he turned to go into the deli and now she was gone and there was nothing he could do. He pushed his palms into his eyes to stop them from leaking tears. It was then that he noticed the boy still on the ground.

Reid walked over to him and put his hand on the young man's shoulder. Graham looked up, "She just took her,she covered her mouth and she just went,she didn't fight them."

Reid looked at the boy closer, "You're Graham."

Graham stood up, "Yeah,and you are?"

Reid was about to answer when two black SUV's came screeching into the alley way followed by a few police cars.

Hotch and JJ came out of the first SUV followed by Morgan and Emily in the other. They rushed over to Reid demanding to know what had happened.

Reid took a deep breath before speaking, "She asked to go get water across the street. I said I would go with her but she said she would be fine. I had a clear view of her the entire time. The man called my number and I turned for two seconds and I heard someone scream her name. I turned back and saw what was happening,there was nothing I could do. I let her go alone,I thought she needed to know we trusted her but it was stupid. JJ, I'm so sorry. I am so so so sorry."

JJ hugged her friend, "You didn't know Spence,you had no clue what was going to happen."

Graham had no idea who these people were but figured out that the blonde was Parker's cousin. He hesitated a moment before speaking up, "She knew what she was doing."

The team suddenly took notice of the boy standing before them.

Hotch broke away from the group before addressing the mysterious boy, "What do you mean she knew what she was doing?"

"She was walking quickly towards the alley when I saw her,I hollered out her name but she didn't hear me the first time. This lady came up behind her and covered her mouth with a cloth and Parker just stood there,she didn't fight. It was like she knew what was going to happen. I screamed her name again and she heard me and I think she saw me,the look in her eyes was suddenly fearful and she struggled against the lady but then she passed out of something. By the time I got close enough the van took off."

"And you are?" Hotch asked thinking he already knew the answer.

"Graham," Graham stuck out his hand to shake Hotch's, "Parker's best friend."

JJ stepped up next to Hotch before speaking, "What brought you here? I mean,what made you decide to come now?Parker was going to call you and invite you up but she didn't to my knowledge."

"Like I said,Parker is my best friend. She's been weird lately and something happened shortly after she got here but she wouldn't tell me what. I woke up with a gut feeling that something was wrong so I came. With Parker,I always know when something is wrong and I needed to see her to make sure she was alright," Graham trailed off looking around at the police who were looking for anything that could help them.  
"Well, I wish it was under better circumstances we were meeting but I'm JJ,Parker's cousin. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Graham shook her hand and jerked his head towards the rest of the team, "Who are they?"

"I'll explain later. Hotch,Graham might be useful this time around. I know under normal circumstances this wouldn't be possible but if they do the video feed..." JJ stopped and waited.

"You're right,Graham do you mind coming to headquarters with us? Do you need to call your parents?" Hotch asked.

"No I don't mind,and no I don't but can someone explain what the hell is going on?"

"Like JJ said,we'll explain everything but first we need to get back in case they try and contact us again."

Graham followed Hotch and JJ to the SUV's and hopped into the backseat, "I have no idea what is happening but we will bring you back Parker,I promise," Graham said to himself as they pulled out of the alley and into the street.

* * *

Parker felt her head pounding as she started coming around. She opened her eyes and saw she was still in a vehicle. Her ankles were tied together and her arm that wasn't in a cast was handcuffed to a seat.

Parker tried to adjust herself so she was more comfortable. She debated screaming but knew it wouldn't do any good. She had came to Molly willingly and knew she had no right to fight her. The sun was setting so Parker knew she had been out for awhile. It had to be around 8:45 pm. She had no clue where they were.

She sat quietly when suddenly she remembered,Graham. He had been there,he had screamed her name and was running after her. Parker tried to block that memory out but she could see the terror on his face clearly, "I'm so sorry,Graham," she whispered quietly as the van took a sharp left and came to a stop.

* * *

"Aaron,I don't want to do this but my hands are tied. You are all too involved in this case,let the beta team handle it. You guys can consult on it but I don't want you taking the lead," Erin Strauss said as she sat back in her chair.

"We know this case better then anyone ma'am. It would be an idiotic move to pull us off," Hotch said angrily,he knew he was pushing it but Parker needed them.

"I'm sorry but you're off the case."

"What if the video feed comes up,what then?Can we not see her? She trusts us Erin,she knows we will do anything for her."

"You will be the ones to handle the feed,see if you can get any information out of her,but this is an unusual case. I can't risk personal feelings getting in the way."

Hotch growled and stormed out of the office,even though he knew she was right. They were way to involved and it may harm Parker to have them looking for her. The beta team had a fresh point of view and with help from Hotch's team maybe they could find Parker sooner.

* * *

Morgan saw Hotch storm out of the office and knew it was bad news. He put down his stress ball and waited to hear the words come directly to Hotch.

"Everyone in the briefing room now," Hotch said as he continued on his way, "Graham,you too."

Graham had been getting filled in by JJ about what had happened before. JJ decided to leave out details because she could see Graham was struggling with what Parker was going through. When he heard the agent say his name he got up and followed the rest of the team into a room with a circular table and a screen on the wall.

"Strauss pulled us. Beta team is taking over but we can help consult and give any information they need. We are also in charge of the video feed. Parker trusts us and Strauss understands that. So for now we sit and wait until they need our help or Molly and Bryce decided to reach out."

"How do you know for sure that those people will set up the feed like last time?" Graham asked.

"Because it's their nature,they want us to know that they have what we want. They will do anything to hurt us and taking Parker did just that. They want us to see her in pain so we will feel the same thing but on a different level," Reid explained.

Graham nodded and was about to ask another question when Garcia burst into the room, "She's alive. They just sent me a link,I'm bringing the feed up now."

The team plus Graham watched as the screen flickered to life. They waited anxiously to see what they would fine and when the screen came on,none of them were prepared for what they saw.


	33. Two Days

**Hey guys so I apologize for this chapter being a little shorter but I'm struggling right now with my writing haha. I know where I want this to go and how to end it but it is just getting that one chapter bridge to connect my thoughts! Anyways, please read and review! I got a great idea from a reader(EmilyJade) and I really like her thoughts and ideas soo I may take her advice and spin it a little-but we will see! Thanks for sticking with this story and keep the reviews coming!**

Graham turned away and raced to the nearest garbage can and threw up. Reid managed to choke down the bile that rose up his throat just like Hotch. JJ turned towards Emily who wrapped her in a hug and buried her face in JJ's shoulder. Garcia let out a sob and felt herself being pulled into a hug by Morgan who was right next to her.

Hotch closed his eyes before opening them again to evaluate the scene before him. Parker was soaking wet and tied to a metal chair with wire wrapped around her stomach,legs,and arms to secure her. Hotch could tell the room was below freezing temps because you could see her breath. Her face was black and blue and she wore nothing but a thin cotton dress that showed that Molly and Bryce had not been kind to her on the ride. Her arms were covered in red welts and lots of little cuts all over her body. Bruising was already showing up and Hotch knew she was going to be in pain. It's clear she had been in there for awhile because her hair had ice crystals in it.

"Parker,can you hear me?" Hotch asked trying to sound calm and brave.

Parker didn't respond.

"Parker,come on kiddo I need you to open your eyes and look at me. I need to have you wake up and focus on me," Hotch tried to sound encouraging but things weren't looking too good for the girl he considered a daughter.

Graham wiped his mouth and went back to stand by Hotch, "Come on Parker, I need to see your eyes. I need to know you're fighting for me," Graham said his voice shaking.

* * *

Parker could hear someone talking to her but she couldn't open her eyes or her mouth to speak. All she felt was coldness and pain radiating from her body.

"Come on Parker,I need to see your eyes. I need to know you're fighting for me."

That voice,it was familiar. Parker struggled to open her eyes,she needed to see that what she was hearing was real. Was Graham really there?

"That's it P.R,open those beautiful blues for me," Graham leaned closer to the screen,hoping that Parker could feel him watching her.

Parker knew it was Graham,he was there and he was real. She opened her eyes and squinted into the light.

"Good-job P.R. That's exactly what I wanted to see," Graham smiled as she focused her eyes on the computer that showed the team and the boy she loved.

Hotch was impressed with Graham. He sounded so gentle and caring that it was obvious to everyone in the room that he loved her.

"Graham,wh-what ar-rr-rre yo-you do-doi-doingg th-therre?" Parker asked,her teeth chattering from the cold.

"I came to see you,I needed to see you," Graham said gripping the chair in front of him.

Hotch knew Parker needed to see and talk to Graham but he needed to get information out of Parker first, "Parker,kiddo what happened?Do you have any idea where you are?"

Parker shook her head, "I-I'm so-ssoo-sorry, sh-she threat-threatened t-to ki-kill you. I ne-need-needed to st-stop he-her."

JJ stepped up next to Hotch, "Oh sweetie,we could have helped you. Why didn't you tell us?We could have done something."

Parker didn't say anything,she knew JJ was right but JJ didn't know what Bryce and Molly were capable of, "My com-computer."  
"What about your computer?" JJ asked noticing they were losing her fast.

"So-sorry," Parker shivered and gasped as the wire cut into her skin.

"Sorry about what?"

Parker tried to answer but felt the darkness overcome her. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Molly and Bryce entering the room.

* * *

Molly pulled on her winter gloves. It was freezing in here. She smiled as she saw Parker slump over,she should warn Bryce to be a little gentler because they needed Parker alive for at least another day maybe two.

Molly walked up with Bryce and stepped into the view of the camera,smiling at the team.

"Well if it isn't my favorite group of profilers,and I see you added someone?" Molly said as Bryce walked around placing his hands on Parker's slumped shoulders.

"Get your hands off her you sick sonofa," Morgan shouted but was cut off by Hotch who said, "Morgan,don't."

"Still feisty huh there Derek Morgan?Well,remember what happened last time you lost control and Parker paid the price? Every time you have a little outburst Parker gets double the pain. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

Morgan walked out slamming the door behind him,he couldn't be in there without the risk of losing his temper. He headed down to his desk to grab his camera,he was going to tale pictures of everything to see if they could figure out where Parker was being held.

"Derek Morgan,I'm assuming the feed is up?" Erin Strauss asked as she headed towards the room where the team sat.

"Yeah,it is. Those bastards have her in a freezing room soaking wet wearing nothing but a cotton dress," Morgan said as he followed Strauss with the camera.

"Beta team is doing everything they can."

"Maybe so but we know this case ma'am. We know it better then anyone else,we can't just sit here and watch her be beaten to death while someone else who doesn't know her like we do try and save her,"Morgan said trying to control his temper.

"Watch your tone ,I understand that you know Parker better but Parker isn't the one who kidnapped someone,she was the kidnapped so it doesn't do any good to know her. Besides,you guys get to see the video feeds and fill in the blanks there so be happy," Strauss said as she opened the door to the conference room.

* * *

"Well,as you all know it is a little chilly in here and I don't want Parker to freeze to death so I think I'll Bryce warm her up," Molly said as she enjoyed ever facial expression change on screen.

"NO! Don't,we-I'll do anything,"the words tumbled out of JJ's mouth before she could process what she was saying.

"Anything?" Molly asked,her grin widening.

"JJ," Hotch warned.

"Anything,just please don't hurt her anymore. She doesn't deserve it,"JJ pleaded ignoring Hotch.

"I'll keep that in mind. But unfortunately for Parker,her body temp is decreasing and we need to increase it before we lose her. Unless,you want us to let her go so she won't be a problem for you?"

Hotch hesitated,he couldn't let Parker die but she didn't deserve to be raped, "Please don't let her die."

"Easy enough,Bryce do your thing,"Molly flashed a smile at the camera, "We'll be back shortly,at least Parker will be," and the feed went dark.

* * *

Graham turned angrily towards the people who were supposed to keep Parker safe, "What the hell is going on?Why are you just letting her go like that?You didn't even fight for her,what are they going to do to her?"

"Calm down young man. Who are you anyways?" Erin Strauss asked as Graham crossed his arms.

"Graham,who are you?"

"Chief Erin Strauss. Agent Hotchner why is he in the room?"

"He knows Parker better then anyone. We figured he could help. I understand it isn't exactly protocol but..."Hotch trailed off as the feed flickered back on and Molly came into view.

"By the way,you only have a couple days,good luck."


	34. The Letters

**AHHHH THANK YOU GUY SOO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! Yesterday was amazing with the response that I got from everyone,you guys have no idea how much that made my day! Here is another chapter,not super long but something to hold you guys over until tonight. Thankfully,I work the overnight which means I shall be able to write at least 2 more chapters tonight! Please keep the reviews coming,I LOVE hearing your thoughts on this:)**

"Her computer," Reid said suddenly, "She wanted us to check out her computer,maybe there is something that can help us."

"Reid's right,Morgan go to the house and grab it and bring it back here," Hotch said.

Morgan ran from the room,Parker's life depended on it.

"Graham, I want you to come with me and tell me absolutely everything you know about Parker. Reid,I want you to sit in with the interview with me. JJ and Emily go over the feed and see if you can find anything at all that could help us. Garcia,do whatever you can to track that feed."

Hotch turned and walked out the door followed by Reid and Graham.

* * *

"Okay,I need you to tell me anything and everything you can about Parker. I don't care how insignificant you think it is. Maybe we can use this information to help her," Hotch said as he sat down behind his desk.

"So favorite color and stuff like that?"

"Exactly,I want to know her friends,her teachers,her classes,hobbies,interests,you name it I want to know it."

"Alright well Parker transferred two years ago into our school. I met her the very first day and ever since then we stayed close. She never talked about her mom and we never went to her house. She was very closed off with me at first. All I knew was that she loved dancing,she was an amazing singer and could play a lot of instruments,her favorite color is purple and nothing makes her happier then dancing in the middle of the rain."

"Great job. That's the kind of stuff I need to hear. Did she ever open up about her mom?"

"Not at first. It took her probably 6 months to even mention her. I never understood why she never talked about her but when she left,rumors started flying and I didn't know what was true and what wasn't."

"Did you ever ask her about her mom?"

"Yeah I did,I asked her about her dad too but she would always change the topic but it was so subtle that you wouldn't even realize she had done it until well after the conversation had ended."

"We know what you mean," Hotch said giving a small smile to Graham.

"Did she ever tell you about the abuse she went through?"

"In passing,but she never let the topic go where she didn't want it to go. If she wanted to discuss something she would but if she didn't the conversation was done."

"Again,I know what you mean. Alright,tell me more about Parker."

"She always had a smile on her face. She was sweet to everyone and everyone loved her. There wasn't one person who disliked her. She was captain of the J.V cheerleaders and also cheered on varsity,she was elected president of the student council. She ran key club and volunteered for everything. She mentored little kids and helped out at the local homeless shelter."

"Overcompensating?" Reid asked Hotch.

"That was my guess,but for what?"

Graham watched the two men go back and forth,not exactly sure what they were talking about.

"She was never the 'perfect' child according to her mom so even though her mom abused her both physically and mentally Parker still felt the need to please her even after her mom was dead," Reid said.

"Wait,her mom was dead?" Graham asked.

Hotch and Reid exchanged a look which told Graham that he was right.

Hotch knew they had to get back on track, "Tell me more about her,Graham."

"She loved to dance. Even when there was no music she would dance. By the way she moved you could hear the music always playing in her head. She also could sing like no one else. Her voice was so pure and it could fill a room. We would sing and play together. She excelled on guitar and piano but could play other instruments as well," Graham smiled at the memories, "She also ran every morning. Sometimes I would run with her and other times I would just wait for her and greet her with a bowl of fruit and dip. She played softball for our team,she was a catcher and a pitcher which was an unusual combo. But,she had an amazing arm. She played soccer for a year,goalie,but switched to play tennis where she was beast on the court. She was also a gymnast. Floor was her best event."

"Graham,did anyone ever worry that Parker was running herself into the ground?Did they ever ask about all her activities?" Reid interrupted.

"Of course, everyone worried about her. She always looked so tired. But,she always said she was fine. She would claim that she was sleeping and make up some story and everyone would believe her."  
"But you didn't?" Hotch asked.

"Of course not, I've always known something was wrong. In moments when she didn't think anyone was looking I would watch her and her eyes would look so sad and then she would snap back to smiling happy Parker."

Hotch looked over at Reid, "Why am I not surprised?"

"I'm not either. Sorry, keep talking," Reid said.

"There really isn't much more to tell. She could talk to anyone about anything,always cheered everyone up,she was always the girl everyone wanted to be friends with or partnered with," Graham started fiddling with a bracelet around his wrist that looked oddly familiar.

Hotch looked closer at Graham's wrist, "Graham,where did you get that?"

Graham looked down, "This? Parker gave it to me. They are identical except that her's has a G on it and mine has a P."

Reid was about to ask a question when Morgan came into Hotch's office, "Got the laptop but it's locked. Parker put some security thing on it and Garcia can't hack it without possibly losing all the files."

"Great. Graham,any ideas on what her password would be?"

Graham stood up and followed Hotch without answering. He had no clue what it could be but if it was Parker it would be a good one.

* * *

"Morgan,can I see the computer?" Reid asked.

Morgan handed it over to Reid who looked at the background of the lock screen, "Who took this picture?"

"Why does that matter?" Morgan asked leaning on the table to get a closer look.

"Because this picture was taken not long ago. Look,it's when I almost fell off the rail. Someone snapped this picture without us knowing and sent it to Parker," Reid explained.

"Pretty boy's right, none of us could have taken it. We didn't even know it was being taken. Hotch,someone was watching us," Morgan said looking at the team.

"It's a clue,"Reid said quietly, "She changed her picture to this but why?"

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"I remember looking at her screen the morning before she was kidnapped and it was a picture showing the shadow of a dancer up on pointe..." Reid trailed off trying to think.

"It was Parker,the shadow of the girl was Parker. I took that picture when she was practicing one day," Graham said quietly.

Emily went over and wrapped her arms around Graham. She could tell he was really struggling with what was happening.

"Why put a picture of us though?" Garcia asked.

"Because it represents something,it represents...Ohana," Reid smiled to himself.

"Ohana?" Hotch asked clearly confused.

"Parker once told me that her favorite word was 'ohana'. Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten. It's from the movie,"Reid was about to say it when Graham chimed in, "Lilo and Stitch."

Reid smiled at Graham and went to type in the password. Everyone held their breath while the computer decided to whether accept or reject the password.

Emily smiled when there was a little ping, "We're in."

* * *

Parker opened her eyes and instantly closed them. She started shaking,not from the cold but from fear. Right next to her Bryce was snoring quietly. His one arm was slung over his eyes and the other one had pulled Parker close to him.

Parker tried to move away from him but as soon as she shifted,Bryce grabbed her and pulled her tighter next to him.

"Going somewhere?" Bryce asked as he brushed his hair from his head.

Parker didn't answer,instead she laid completely still.

"Nice try sugar but I know you're awake," Bryce sat up and pulled Parker up to his level. He smiled and Parker felt her insides squirm. She knew that smile and nothing good ever came from it.

* * *

Graham tried to dry his eyes before someone saw him crying except it didn't really matter because everyone had tears in their eyes as they read their parts of the letter. He knew Parker loved him and wished that he would have the chance to tell her that she didn't have to say it because he could see it in the way she looked at him. He knew by the way her eyes lit up when she saw him and the way she spoke to him. They more then just a boy and girl in love,they were best friends and they always would be. Even if they didn't end up together,they would forever be friends, "Hang on P.R,I swear I'll find you."

* * *

Hotch mumbled something about needing water and slipped out of the room. He went to his office and closed the door and let a few tears fall. He was not going to let Parker say her good-bye through a letter. It wasn't fair,she didn't deserve it and he sure as hell wasn't going to let her go like that.

* * *

Garcia openly cried into Morgan's shirt as she clutched the letter in her hand. Reid had printed off copies for all of them and each was reading their part over and over again. Garcia had only been this heartbroken when her parents had died. She never let the sadness overwhelm her like this but with Parker it was different. Parker was like her niece,someone who she had grown to love quite quickly. This couldn't be the end for Parker,not yet.

* * *

Morgan held Garcia close and felt his own tears fall into her hair. Parker was like his little sister,someone he could tease and joke around with. He knew he had grown on her and he had taken to her. He was going to do whatever it took to bring her home.

* * *

JJ gripped Emily's hand. Both girls were trying to keep it together but only Emily was partially successful. JJ couldn't believe what Parker had written. Parker had only met her sister once so she wouldn't have known that her sister had said that to JJ every night before going to bed. JJ knew somewhere that her sister was watching out for her but right now it was Parker who needed looking out for.

* * *

Emily let JJ fall apart next to her. She had read JJ's part and knew why she was so upset. Emily wanted to be strong for her friend but she was struggling. Emily had fallen in love with this girl who wouldn't let anyone in. Emily knew that it wasn't Parker's fault and when she realized none of them would hurt her,they would become best friends. She just hoped that Parker could keep holding on.

* * *

Reid sat in his chair,his body slumped down. He didn't need to read his part over again,the letters were engrained in his mind couldn't believe that she had written this letter their last night together,sure she seemed off but she also seemed regretted not pushing Parker more to talk about what was bothering her that night. She had known she was going to be taken yet never said a single word. He was a profiler and never picked up on it. Reid closed his eyes remembering every detail about Parker,from her calm facade to her smirking 'I know something you don't' smirk. They were missing something,some piece of the puzzle but Reid had no idea what it was.


	35. Questions and Arguments

**SUPER HUGS to everyone who reviewed! You guys are seriously so amazing and I'm so happy that you guys have stuck with this story for this long! I know this chapter is super short but I promise you 1 if not 2 or 3 more chapters tonight(yay for overnights:)) Please keep the reviews coming,you guys are beyond awesome!**

Parker was trying to figure out where she was. There was one window but it was too high for her to reach. The temperature was comfortable compared to the coldness of earlier.

Bryce had tied Parker to a pole this time. She preferred the chair but she wasn't going to complain. He had used rope instead of wire which caused less pain where it was tied. Parker just wanted it to end. She had no idea what was being planned for her today and she really didn't want to find out. Parker had accepted her death and now it was just a waiting game. She was attempting to loosen the ropes around her wrist when the door opened and Bryce came back in.

Parker stopped moving, "Don't worry kid,I'm not here to punish you yet. Just came to turn on the camera under Molly's orders," Bryce said as he flipped the switch to connect the feed.

"Oh and one more thing," Byrce came over and kissed Parker who struggled against him, "I need to put this around your neck," he said as he took some chicken wire and wrapped it around her neck. It was just tight enough to limit movement without cutting off her air supply.

* * *

"She's back," Graham hollered looking up at the screen.

Hotch heard the shout and came running in. Morgan grabbed the camera and started snapping pictures from every angle.

"Parker,can you hear us?" JJ asked.

Parker was about to nod when she felt the wire cut into her throat, "Yeah," she said quietly.

JJ leaned over and hit the mute button, "Hotch,they tied wire around her throat."

"Nobody ask any yes or no questions. Everything you ask or say but require her to answer verbally because she will nod or shake her head otherwise and cause more damage," Hotch ordered.

Everyone nodded and JJ un-muted the computer, "How are you doing kiddo?"

"I'm fine."

Hotch moved to be in view of the camera, "Parker,I know I already asked I need you to tell me if you know or have any knowledge of where you are."

"I don't know, I just know I was taken around noon,and when I woke up in the back of the van and we stopped the sun was setting it had to be around 8:30-9."

"How did they drive 8-9 hours without being stopped? We put up roadblocks and everything?" Reid asked.

Parker looked right at Reid before speaking, " ,I know you found it under my bed,there's more there."

Reid was slightly confused and then it clicked,how had she known he had found her alcohol? But that was besides the point,there was something that could help them under her bed, "What is it?"

"Just go look."

Hotch nodded at Morgan, "Go get whatever it is and bring it back here. Parker,do you know when they are coming back?"

"I don't know,I just know that he went to go eat breakfast."

"When was that?"

"He left as soon as he turned on the feed so there probably isn't tons of time left before they come back," Parker said.

"I know this seems like a stupid question but I need to know how you are,physically and mentally," Hotch said gently.

"I'm fine," Parker kept her answer short and her eyes kept darting to something off screen, "Why is Graham still around,he doesn't need to see this."

"I'm here because I want to be here for you," Graham said positioning himself in front of the camera, "I'm here because you need to know that I'm not going anywhere,no matter what happens."

Parker focused her attention on the camera, "Get out Graham, I don't want to see you."

"I'm not leaving."

"Fine,then I'll tell Molly to keep the feed off. I don't want to see you and I don't want you here for me," Parker chocked on the last words because she did want him but she knew what the end held for her and she didn't want Graham to see that, " ,please make him go."

Hotch looked between the two not sure what to do, "You really want him gone?"

"Either he leaves or the feed comes down."

"Parker,please don't make him kick me out," Graham pleaded.  
Everyone got silent when they heard a door open. Parker's facial expression changed, "Make your choice," she hissed.

Hotch knew he was in no place to make a bargain, "Graham please go wait outside the room,"

"Sir,please," Graham said desperately, "Please don't make me go."

"We need to stay connected to her and she won't allow that if you are here," Hotch said evenly.

Graham realized he wasn't going to win, "I love you Parker Rose," he said as he got out of his chair and walked out,slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Awww wasn't that the cutest thing, he loves you Parker Rose," Molly taunted coming on camera, "Agent Hotchner,is JJ around by some chance?"

JJ stepped into view of the camera, "What do you want Molly?"

"You said you would do anything for Parker,does that stand just for you or your entire team?"

"I won't speak for anyone but myself," JJ said.

"That's too bad, I was hoping we could make it interesting."

"Make what interesting?" Hotch asked.

"Don't listen to her," Parker pleaded from the background.

"Bryce,shut her up," Molly ordered.  
The team watched as Bryce went put his hand over Parker's mouth and they all had to suppress a small smile when Parker bit down on his hand causing him to scream, "She BIT me,she fucking bit me and drew blood," Bryce pulled back his hand and wiped it on his jeans.

Molly's attention shifted from the team to Parker in a split second, "You little bastard," she whispered as she advanced slowly on Parker.

Parker's face paled as Molly got closer. The team watched as Molly reached for something off camera and all once they screamed "NO," when they saw what she was holding.


	36. Time's A Ticking

**You guys are the best reviewers ever! I'm almost overwhelmed by your responses to this story! I hope this chapter keeps you interest because let me tell you-it was hard to write! Please keep the reviews coming and I would love your thoughts. I've been thinking about the ending of this story and am trying to decide between two situations with Parker-I would love your thoughts on what you guys think the ending should be,no promises I'll go with it but I'm curious on what you guys are thinking. Thanks again so much! You guys are awesome!**

Molly carefully carried the vial and syringe towards Parker, "You stupid girl,you think you can pull a stunt like that and get away?"

The team saw Parker trying to hold it together but she was physically shaking and it was obvious she was scared.

"Do you know what this is? No,it's not Diludid though I did think about using it. This my friends is pancuronium you know what it does?"

No one dared answer even though they knew Reid knew the answer, "Good,I'll tell you what it does. It's going to paralyze Parker so she can't move any part of her body. She'll feel pain but she won't be able to cry out from it or anything," Molly laughed at her own cleverness.

"Molly,please you don't have to do this. She was scared,just leave her alone," Emily said trying to keep Molly from injecting Parker.

"She should be scared,she has every reason to be scared. It's funny,you all want to try and save her but are you doing anything?Are any of you out there looking for her? In fact,Parker was living with you and none of you noticed she had an eating problem. No one cared to notice that she hardly slept. Even after she was put back in your care did you try and help her?She started drinking,did any of you know that? Well,besides did any of you know that? How many of you realized she was losing more weight? Maybe you noticed,but did any of you care to help her get the help she needed? I didn't think so," Molly was slowly injecting the contents of the syringe into Parker's arm, "As funny as this sounds,she's almost better off with me. At least I'll put her out of her misery. You ignored her pain,I add to it and take it away."

The team could do nothing but watch as the drug took effect and Parker's own legs couldn't support her weight. Bryce undid the wire around her next first and then untied the ropes around her legs and arms. Once that was done he let her collapse unto the cement floor.

* * *

Parker felt her entire body just give out on itself. She couldn't move any part of her and it was terrifying. Parker tried to focus on something else but all that she could focus on was what Molly had said. Parker attempted to shake the thoughts from her mind but she couldn't. Molly was right, no one was looking for her. And sure they had noticed her eating habits and such but none of them ever really said anything. No one noticed anything and Parker couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. Maybe they never really did care about her,maybe it was all just a show.

"No,no that's not what it is,they care about you," Parker told herself.

Bryce picked Parker up like she was nothing, "This should wear off in about an hour,so I better get started."

"Have fun my dear,but don't be too rough. Just show her who is boss and where her place is," Molly wiggled her fingers at Bryce who walked off screen.

"For now I bid adieu to you all,I have a few things to take care of before Parker can start moving again so it's toodle-loo for now,"Molly smiled at the team but added one last word of advice, "Parker needs a family,a real family and that was something you couldn't give her,you tried but failed. This can end one of two ways. One way, I win and Parker stays with me. I'll give her a good home,once she learns the rules of course or two,I still win and Parker dies. Think about it because the choice is yours. Unless you can give me five good reasons that I should return her to you,alive," Molly clicked off the camera leaving the stunned members of the BAU team to their thoughts.

* * *

Morgan slammed open the door to the conference room, "You guys,under her bed. The box we thought was from Graham was from Molly. She sent her the picture and she sent her stuff from our desks. Someone on the inside is working for her."

"Morgan,get that to the lead investigators right now to look for fingerprints other then Parker's. Someone was in here going through our stuff and maybe they left a print," Hotch ordered.

Morgan turned and brought the box down to the other team while Graham snuck back into the conference room. The feed was off which meant it was probably safe for him to be back in there, "What happened?"

Everyone looked towards Hotch to see what he would say, "You may as well sit in here until the next feed comes back."

"What happened?" Graham asked again, "Is she okay? Not okay,but he didn't hurt her anymore did he?"

"She's...she's okay for now," Hotch said.

"Do you think she's right?" Reid asked the question weighing on everyone's minds.

Graham looked between the agents, "Right about what?"

"No,she's just trying to get into our heads. She's trying to get into Parker's head,"Hotch said.

"And if she is successful?" JJ asked.

"She won't be. We won't let her,we'll find her before that."

* * *

Bryce smiled down at Parker. He liked her this way-nice and subdued. She was easier to handle although it wasn't as much fun with her not ran his hand down her face watching the emotions flood her eyes.

He could handle having this girl as his 'daughter' if that was what Molly wanted. Granted he would lose the right to do what he please with her but he would do anything for Molly.

Bryce walked over to drawers that had been set up and went through trying to find an outfit for Parker. She was currently dressed in that same white cotton dress and white signified purity and Parker was anything but pure. He finally settled on a simply black halter style dress.

After selecting the dress he picked out bright red lipstick and found the hair curler, "A whore-that's what you are. I see the way you look at and that boy. It's a look of love. If you only looked at one of them like that it wouldn't be a problem but it isn't just one it's two of them."

Bryce walked back over holding the items. He pulled the dress off of Parker and left her in just her under clothes, "You know,you could be beautiful if you weren't so skinny. Molly's right though,we could give you the family you always wanted and needed. We would take much better care of you," Bryce plugged in the curler and let it heat up. He brushed through Parker's hair gently, "You could be the perfect daughter to complete our family."

He moved in front of Parker and started putting the lipstick on her lips. Once that was done he slipped the dress over her head. He then started curling her hair into loose ringlets.

* * *

Parker could feel the drug starting to wear off slowly. She wondered if she would be able to fight him off if she needed to, "Don't be stupid,you aren't strong enough. You're an idiot for even thinking you could," Parker thought to herself.

She slowly flexed her fingers,they were weird feeling but she could feel them and move them.

Bryce kept talking,not realizing that Parker was able to start moving again. She tried to keep still so he wouldn't notice but it was difficult. It didn't matter though, Bryce would do whatever he pleased to her when he wanted to.

* * *

Morgan came back into the conference room, "Items are cleaned there are no prints."

"Did you honestly think there would be?" Emily asked laying her head down on the table.

"No,but I hoped," Morgan said.

"Know what I heard about hope?" JJ asked.

Everyone looked at her, "It breeds eternal misery."

"Well that's uplifting," Morgan said, "Where did you hear that?"

"Pretty Little Liars."

"Again,that's up-lifting."

Graham stood up suddenly, "So you are just giving up? You're going to let them win?"

"We aren't giving up and we aren't letting them win,we just can't do anything."

"I thought you guys were supposed to save people and be the heros, all I see is a bunch of FBI agents who aren't doing anything," Graham was getting angry.

"What can we do? We aren't the lead team,all we can do is just wait and see what happens. We're doing all we can," Hotch tried to reason.

"IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH. Parker is out there getting tortured and you're sitting here talking about hope breeding misery,what kind of people are you? When Parker told me where she was I was so happy for her,she finally had a family that would love her like she deserved. Maybe she could be truly happy,maybe someone could show her that she meant something to the world. I tried to tell her and tried to show her how much she meant to me but it wasn't enough because I wasn't family," Graham was walking towards the door as he finished addressing the team, "She got a shot at having a real and normal life with you and then this happens and now I don't think she will ever have that,especially with you guys doing nothing," Graham slammed the door as he walked out leaving the team in stunned silence.

* * *

After Graham stormed out Morgan leaned back in his chair, "He's right,we aren't doing anything. We are failing her,just like everyone else did."

"Do you guys think she will get past this? We were supposed to keep her safe and we didn't," JJ said as she tried to keep the tears from falling.

"We'll help her get past this,we will be there for her no matter what,"Emily said as she hugged JJ.

* * *

Bryce threw one last punch at Parker's stomach before taking a break. He looked down and saw the girl was a little more beaten then he would have liked. He wasn't supposed to kill her just mess with her. He pulled her up roughly, "Can you stand?"

Parker's legs felt weak but she nodded her head, "Good,now let's go. I hope you're ready for this," Bryce said as he pulled her along.

Parker followed along tripping and stumbling every so often. She didn't know what was going to happen but had a feeling it couldn't be good. She was trying to figure a way to break free when she saw the box where her chair usually was. No,not a box..a coffin. A coffin that was made of wood and had something carved on top of it.

* * *

Morgan figured Graham was cooled off and went to go find him. He left the team going through the previous feed and stepped outside where he saw Graham leaning against the wall of the building.

Morgan went and stood next to him,not saying anything.

"She needs help," Graham said,not looking at Morgan.

"What do you mean?"

"If she gets out of this,she needs treatment. She will fight it and hate whoever puts her there but it's either that or I lose her for forever."

Morgan didn't say anything,instead he waited for Graham to say what else was bothering him.

"She's the only girl I've ever loved. The only girl I will love and it looks like I'm going to lose her to two psychos who have nothing better to do with their time."

"We'll get her back,man."

"You don't know that. She didn't want me in that room and you know why?It wasn't because she didn't want me to see her like that-I mean it was but it was also because she didn't want that to be my last memory of her. She knows she isn't going to make it and of course she is more worried about what I'm thinking and seeing then what she is going through."

"That's Parker though."

"I know and that's what bothers me. It's like she doesn't even care anymore. I mean just looking at her there is something so broken in her that she doesn't care whether she lives or dies and that scares me," Graham glanced up at Morgan and saw him looking at him, "I'm scared Morgan,I'm scared to lose her because then what happens? It's selfish I know but I don't think I can make it without her by my side. She's not only the girl I love but my best friend. Nothing will ever change that. It's weird,the first time we talked I just knew she was the one. One duet was all it took for me to realize that we were going to be friends for life."

"She has that effect on people. She fills a hole in you that you didn't even realize was missing until she came into your life and then once she's gone you realize how much you really need her," Morgan slung an arm over Graham's shoulder, "Let's go,she needs us and we need her. Let's go bring our girl home."


	37. Hesitation

**Hey guys so I apologize for the delay in an update! I was really struggling with where I wanted to go with this and needed a break but no fears I'm back:) First off a quick shout-out to all of those who are reviewing for me! You guys are awesome!**

EmilyJade4499:YOU ARE AMAZING! Thanks sooo much for your idea about where to take this story!

Also for those of you looking for a story that will keep you captivated and on the edge of your seat check out EmilyJade4499-her story is awesome:)

Okay,happy reading,please keep reviewing and I promise another chapter or 2 up tonight!

Parker was visibly shaking. The sight of the coffin and thrown her off her A-game. She thought she still had more time. She thought she was ready to die but now she wasn't so sure,it was all becoming real.

* * *

Morgan followed Graham back into the room. Graham was going to stay in there just out of sight because not being in there made him crazy. The two settled down into seats waiting for whatever was to come next.

* * *

"Scared?" Bryce asked as he situated the chair Parker would be occupying.

Parker saw his attention was not on her so she leaned casually over and flicked a switch turning on the feed hoping that Bryce wouldn't notice but the team would.

"No," Parker said,hoping the fear didn't come through in her voice.

"Good,you shouldn't be. We aren't planning on killing you yet."

Parker was silent for a moment,she seriously hoped the team would do something so Bryce couldn't see the feed was turned on on their end, "Why? Why don't you just end this. You're only keeping me around to hurt them but what you don't know is that really they don't care."

* * *

Hotch realized that Bryce didn't know the feed was on and instantly grabbed black paper and covered their camera and hit their mute button

* * *

Bryce came back to Parker and shoved her into the chair and tied her with wire, "What do you mean?"

"They're only pretending to care. They never wanted me. I basically turned JJ's life upside down. They didn't want me and I didn't want them. The only thing you are doing is taking them from other cases."

Bryce came around to look at Parker to see if she was lying and as far as he could tell she was being straight with him, "You honestly think that?"

"I don't think it, I know it. There's a difference."

"So,what happens if you get out of here?"

"That's a good question. I'll live there until I'm 18,but only because I have to and after that I'm gone. I'll leave. They'll make me promise to stay in touch and to write and call often,I'll agree and tell them to do the same,and we will. We'll stay in touch for the first couple months but then a case will come up and it will be one missed call or forgotten letter,I'll have an exam and forget to send a quick text and before you know it,one turns into two which turns into a week long silence and then a month followed by a year. Maybe after a couple years one of us will remember and make a note to send a letter or something but it will never happen. But,it's all guess work."

"You don't love them?"

"I care about them but love?No. I don't love them and they don't love me,they only think they do."

"What about that boy-the one who you talked to."

"Graham? He means nothing to me,he was just something to keep me occupied."

Parker held her breath hoping Bryce would buy her lie.

"You could do better then him," Bryce sat down in a chair,seemingly interested in what Parker was saying.

"You think?"

"I don't think,I know," Bryce smiled at Parker, "He seems like someone who likes a challenge and then after that he would throw you away."

"That seems about right."

* * *

Graham looked at the screen in disbelief. He glanced around and saw the entire team just standing there,completely unsure of what Parker was doing.

* * *

"Let me ask you something kid, let's say you were to get out of here alive-where would you go?"

"If I didn't have to go back to them?"

"Yeah."

"The country,somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Somewhere with no neighbors for miles."

"Somewhere like here?"

Parker did a silent cheer in her head,this was exactly what she was hoping would happen, "Yeah,if that's what it's like out there."

* * *

Hotch turned around and saw the confused look on everyone's faces, "He doesn't know the feed is on but Parker does, she's trying to get him to give up their location without knowing it.

* * *

"You know kid,you've grown on me a little. I really hate to do this but Molly should be coming back soon and you look a little too pretty for her liking."

"Bryce wait, yo-you don't have to do this. I can tell you're a good man you just got side-tracked by your love for Molly."

Bryce narrowed his eyes,not sure if he liked what he was hearing

* * *

Morgan held his breath, "Don't push him Parker."

"Come on kiddo,be smart about this," JJ whispered as she gripped Emily's hand.

Reid didn't say a word out loud but in head he was sending words of encouragement to Parker.

* * *

"A good man? I'm not a good man,if I was I wouldn't do this," he said as she slammed a crow bar into Parker's shoulder.

Parker screamed out in pain. She moved to grab her shoulder but the wire cut into her arm, "Please,please don't Bryce. I'll do an-anything just pl-please stop."

A look of pain crossed Bryce's face as he slammed it against her side. He hit her there again two more times and slammed it into her stomach a couple times. Parker was sobbing from the pain. This was it,she couldn't take anymore as he brought the crow bar back and swung down on her shoulder again.

* * *

Garcia buried her face into Morgan's shoulder as the scene unfolded in front of the team. Graham gripped Hotch's hand as Hotch stood next to him. Reid went and wrapped his arms around both JJ and Emily who both didn't want to watch but couldn't stop watching.

"He-he's gonna kill her," Graham whispered.

"No,not yet. He said they weren't going to kill her yet. We still have time. She needs to get him talking again," Hotch said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

Graham wasn't buying it but didn't say anything, it killed him to see Parker going through this but there was nothing he could do to save her.

* * *

Bryce dropped the crow bar and fell to his knees, "I'm sorry,I'm so so sorry kid but sh-she would leave me."

Parker was trying to control her tears. She needed to ignore the pain but it was all she could think about. She knew that Bryce hadn't noticed the feed yet so the team was hopefully still watching. Parker looked right at the camera hoping the team realized that this message was just for them, "Then fi-finish it. Let me go. St-stop these games she's playing and fin-finish it yourself. Sh-she may be angry at first because she couldn't ki-kill me herself but at least you finished it yourself.

"You're telling me to kill you?"

"I'm telling you to stop trying to save me,let me go. One blow is all it will take.

* * *

Reid looked at Hotch, "She's not only telling him to kill her but telling us to let her go. Stop looking and let what happens happen."

"No,we can't do that. You guys can't let her go, I can't let her go," Graham spoke up.

"We aren't going to, we are going to find her," Hotch said.

* * *

"I can't."

"You can't what?" Parker was getting angry.

"I can't kill you."

"Why not? You've already taken everything else from me," Parker continued to try and block out the pain but was struggling, "I have nothing left. You said it before, I'm a whore. A slut,whatever you want to call me and you're right. You took the one thing I had keeping me innocent. Not once not twice but multiple times. No one would want to be with someone like me."

"What do you mean someone like you?"

"Someone broken and damaged."

Bryce thought about what she was saying when Molly came in, "Aww look at her. Great job Bryce."

Bryce looked over at Parker, "Molly,do you love me?"

"Of course I do baby,why would you even question that?"

"How much?"

"How much what Bryce?"

"How much do you love me?"

Molly looked confused,not sure where this conversation was going, "More then anyone else will ever love you."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Like what?"

Parker was struggling to keep conscious but felt like she was losing,she was seeing black at the corner of her eyes but she needed to find out what Bryce was doing.

"Let the kid go,we shove her in the box and drop her off on the side of the road and let someone find her. If she lives she lives and if she doesn't she doesn't."

"Why would you want to do that?" Molly asked.

"I can't kill her."

"Why not?That's why I brought you on,to kill her and hurt them."

"Why do I have to kill her?Why can't you do it?"

"We're in this together. You and me."

Bryce looked ready to contradict her but decided not to, "You're right. In this together."

Molly walked over and kissed Bryce, "That's my man. I'm going to go and get some sleep. You coming or are you going to stick around here and mess with her for awhile?"

"I'll be there soon. I want to spend some time with her first."

"Okay,don't stay too long. Nighty-night Parker," Molly blew her a kiss and walked out.


	38. Hostage

**Another chapter ready to go:) I know this is short and the next one will be shorter too but I need to stop them where I'm stopping them...I hate to say this but sadly this story is coming to a close within the next couple chapters...I just want to warn you guys so you don't all hate me! Please read and review! Also, I have an idea for another story but I was wondering what you guys thought about Parker-should I incorporate her into other stories or not? I don't think I will for my next one but I'm interested in your thoughts! Let me know and happy reading:)**

Bryce waited until Molly closed the door and then waited another five minutes before speaking, "She's not all that bad you know."

Parker barked out a short laugh, "Oh no,not all that bad considering she wants me dead."

"She's smart though,she had us drive around the area for hours to throw people off our trail."

Parker let that information process-that meant they weren't really all that far, "What do you mean she had you drive around for hours?"

If Bryce was growing suspicious of her questions he showed no sign of it, "You don't honestly think we made it out of the area,did you? They had road blocks up everywhere. We just switched between vehicles to keep them from finding us, you don't remember that?"

"I was unconscious so no,I don't remember."

"Right,sorry about that. I may have went a little overboard with the chemicals."

Parker didn't say anything, she just hoped that everyone was listening and catching all of this. She was ready to die but not ready to say good-bye to Graham just yet. He was really the only reason she kept holding on.

"So yeah anyways, we're still stuck in the general area."

"Bryce,can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Since it's obvious I'm not getting out of here alive,could you describe what it looks like out there? I just-I want to know where my death is taking place and maybe it won't be so scary."

Bryce thought about this. He knew Molly would kill him if he told her but he didn't see any harm. She wasn't going anywhere,Molly hadn't turned on the feed and Molly wouldn't find out, "Okay,but you can't tell Molly I told you."

* * *

Emily was on the edge of her seat waiting for what was coming, "Parker you brilliant girl."

Reid smiled, "She would make a great profiler someday."

"Fat chance of that happening though, I mean look how much she has been through."

"Shhh,he's starting to talk," Emily said as she clicked her pen and Garcia got ready to type in the details.

* * *

"Well,what do you want to know first?"

"The outside,what does it look like?"

Bryce pondered this question for a few moments, "Well the driveway is about two miles long and lined with trees. When you get past them you have two paths to choose from. If you go the left you go to the main house and if you go to the right,you come here."

"What does the main house look like?"

"It's a two story house. Peeling grey paint,flowers planted outside of it. Looks old but the inside is nice."

"Is it yours?"

"Nah,it belongs to some guy who works in the FBI. His mom's or something like that."

* * *

Garcia pump fisted, "I got it, I know where they are."

"Morgan go get the other team in here,we have a rescue mission to go on."

* * *

Parker didn't say anything. Her body hurt and she knew it was only a matter of time before she let the sleep overtake her body, "Bryce,how long until you guys finish me off?"

"I think she was planning for early morning."

"So in a few hours then?"

Bryce looked down at his watch, "Yeah,I guess. It's like 3:30 in the morning and she wanted it done by 7 am so we can leave."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know,wherever she wants to I suppose."

"Will you make it quick?"

Bryce looked up and saw that Parker now looked scared and he felt his heart tug a little, "I can try."

"I used to think I would live to be 100,pretty stupid huh?"

"Not stupid,it was because of genetics you are where you are."

* * *

The other team followed Morgan into the conference room with Erin Strauss hot on their heels, "What do you have?"

Garcia was about to answer when instead she swore, "Dammit,someone just hacked my files. Shit,Hotch she knows. She knows we are coming."

Strauss was about to say they couldn't come but knew it would be a pointless fight, "Go get the girl,and hurry."

The two teams filed out of the office as they pulled on their bullet proof vests.

* * *

Molly heard her phone ringing and was going to ignore it when she saw the name on the screen, "This better be important."

"They know. They are coming, I don't know how but I was monitoring the tech girls computer like you said and she traced the house back to me."

"How the hell?"

"Like I said, I don't know I just know that the house information popped up on her screen and it freaked me out."

"Damn Bryce,probably did something stupid. Thanks for the warning," Molly hung up without saying good bye and got dressed before heading down to the barn to see what was going on.

* * *

Parker and Bryce didn't say anything but instead sat in silence for awhile. Parker was thinking about how much it would hurt and what would happen with Graham and the team. Bryce was thinking about the easiest way to kill Parker without causing her too much pain.

* * *

Molly threw open the door of the barn, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY OR DO?" She screamed at Bryce.

"What? What are you talking about?" Bryce looked genuinely confused.

"They know,that's what. They are probably headed here right now and guess what,this time we aren't going to be as lucky," Molly was advancing on Parker and Bryce quickly.

* * *

"How far are we?" Hotch asked Emily who was in the front seat next to him.

"Five minutes," Emily said as she turned and smiled back at JJ who was tightening her vest, "Jay,we got them. We know where she is and Garcia is watching. You know she will let us know if anything changes."

* * *

"Baby girl,please tell me you have some good news," Morgan said as he followed Hotch.

"Molly knows we know. She's in the place now and she is angry," Garcia bit the top of her pen, "Please tell me you guys are close."

"Three minutes maybe two," Morgan said as he made a sharp right, "We'll bring her home safe."

"You better, if you don't I swear I won't speak to you ever again Derek Morgan."

"I promise she will be safe and sound in your arms soon enough," Derek hung up the phone and looked over at Spencer, "She's gonna be fine,don't look so scared."

"I know,I know we will save her but I just worry that this time is too much," Reid looked out the window and saw they were entering the driveway.

"Then we stick by her.

* * *

Molly ordered Bryce to grab Parker and keep her in front of him. They wouldn't risk shooting her, "Don't do anything until I'm in here with you," Molly ordered as she grabbed a hand gun and stuck it in her back pocket.

"Where are you going?" Bryce asked as he situated Parker so she blocked him and he held the gun to her head.

"To get us more leverage," Molly smiled and walked out the back of the barn.

* * *

Hotch took control even though he knew it wasn't his call. It was his girl in there and he wasn't going to risk it getting screwed up, "JJ go around back with one of Fredricks agents and make sure that what Garcia said was true and no door was built in back, Morgan I want you on my right,Prentiss take left and Reid on her left. Fredricks,I want your team waiting on the sides in case they have some escape planned. They are going to make us shoot but no one fire until ordered."

Everyone got in position and waited for Hotch's orders to charge inside.

* * *

JJ crept around back with the other agent. JJ saw the door and was about to alert Hotch when someone grabbed her from behind, "Don't fight," Molly whispered.

JJ struggled a little more and saw that the agent who was with her had been knocked out cold on the ground. She let Molly lead her into the barn.

Neither of them noticed that they were being followed by a certain young boy who had crept into the back of an SUV,completely unnoticed by anyone on the team.

* * *

"Now," Hotch said after not getting anything from JJ, "That can't be good," he thought to himself as he lead the team into the barn.


	39. And The Winner Is

**Wow so this is pretty much it guys, I have just the epilogue left and then it is the end of this story. I'm actually really sad,I've loved writing this story and introducing you guys to Parker and Graham. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it BUT I'll save everything else I have to say for the epilogue so for now please read and review and enjoy!**

Molly smiled as the team charged into the barn. The looks on their faces were priceless when they saw she held their precious JJ in front of her.

"I feel like I should be surprised to see you all here but I'm not," Molly said.

"Let them go," Hotch said.

"See here's the thing,I would love to but we both know that's not going to happen," Molly said as she held the gun to JJ's head.

"Why not?" Hotch asked.

"This was the one who said she would do anything for Parker,so is she really willing to?"

"What do you mean," Morgan asked trying to see if he could get a clear shot.

"One will live and one will die. The choice is up to them."

Bryce looked at Molly, "What are you doing?"

"It's the ultimate sacrifice. Is JJ really willing to do anything for her cousin or is Parker willing to give up her life so JJ can keep living hers?"

"I choose me," Parker said as she turned her head towards JJ.

"No,Parker no you can't. You're young,you have your whole life ahead of you," JJ pleaded.

"You're the one making a difference,not me. You're out there saving lives. You have a career,a family that loves you,a life you can't give up."

"You have a family that loves you too," JJ said.

"I know,but they can function without me but they can't function without you. They need you JJ," Parker said softly.

Molly laughed, "She has a point you know, they can live without her. Which makes me realize that killing her really has no point but you my dear,killing you would kill them."

Parker realized her mistake, "No,you're wrong."

Molly looked at Parker, "What do you mean I'm wrong?"

"You're right that killing her would kill them but killing me will make them live with the fact that they screwed up and will have to live with that mistake the rest of their lives," Parker said hoping she made sense.

* * *

Graham held the revolver in his hand,Molly had one outside under the bushes and Graham just happened to find it He didn't want to shoot to kill but he needed to save JJ and Parker.

He moved quietly into the barn,keeping in the shadows where he wouldn't catch the attention of Bryce or Molly.

* * *

"You are a clever girl," Molly said.

Hotch watched the events unfolding before him. Parker was doing a fantastic job of keeping the focus on her which was good but also bad because that meant Parker would be the one they shot first.

Hotch happened to see Morgan out of the corner of his eye trying to get Hotch's attention and that was when Hotch saw Graham. He thought the kid had stayed behind but must have snuck into one of their vehicles.

Graham held a finger up to his lips and crept slowly closer towards Bryce and Molly.

* * *

"I don't have all day ladies,someone decide," Molly said as she tapped her foot.

JJ looked towards Parker and felt the gun shift with her. There was nothing she could do to escape without running the risk of getting Parker injured or killed.

"Parker listen to me, you've been through hell and you don't deserve the ending you think you do. Let me do this one last thing for you," JJ spoke quietly keeping her voice steady.

"Exactly,I've been through hell not once but twice. I barely survived last time. I'm tired Jay,I'm tired of everything. I can't fight again and I can't stand to have people watch me fail. If you really loved me you would let me do this. Let Bryce kill me," Parker looked at Molly, "It's me,I'm going to die but before I do I want to talk to them each. Can I?"

Molly nodded,she had a few minutes to waste.

* * *

Graham was ready and in position and still unseen by Molly and was ready to shoot when he heard Parker say, "It's me,I'm going to die but before I do I want to talk to them each. Can I?"

A look from Morgan told him to wait, so Graham did. He stayed perfectly still and listened to what Parker had to say.

* * *

Parker focused her attention first on Morgan, "I know you read my letter and so I'm going to keep this short. you're like the older brother I always wanted. I know I didn't always show it but it's true. I couldn't have asked for anyone better then you to fill that role."

Parker then turned her attention to Hotch, "Sir,I want to thank you. You never gave up on me and were just always there and I mean what I said,you're going to be a great father some day I just hope you smile more because it shows everyone around you that it's okay to have a little fun in your life," Parker took a deep breath as she once again felt the tears threatening to spill over, "Sir,I look to you as the father I wish I had. Don't ever give up on this team,stick with them till the end."

Parker turned towards Emily, " I don't have much to say because I already said a lot of it. I just wanted to tell you one more time that I look up to you and all that you stand for. You're like a big sister to me and I thank you for that."

Tears started falling out of Parker's eyes as she looked at Reid, " there are no words to describe how much you mean to me. Just like ,you became the big brother I wish I had. You're so kind and so gentle and I just-I thank you. You saved me before you even knew I needed saving."

All the agents were fighting to control their emotions as Parker continued speaking, "Garcia,I know you can hear me so just know that you are the most insane person ever and I never want you to change. Your sunny disposition is exactly what the team needs. And Graham, if you can hear me I just wanted to say I love you. I always have and always will."

Parker looked over at JJ and saw the tears streaming down her face, "Hey,don't cry. It's gonna be okay. I'm going to be okay,your sister will take care of me,you know that."

"You done?" Molly asked Parker,seemingly unaware of the emotions around her.

"Yeah,I'm done," Parker gave a half-smile to the team, "Love you guys," and with that a shot rang out.

* * *

Bryce turned his head as he saw Molly crumple. He went to pull the trigger on his own gun but collapsed as a bullet tore through him. Parker's eyes drifted shut and she smiled to herself, it was over.

* * *

JJ shoved Molly off of her and felt for a pulse, "She's gone," she turned to Morgan who nodded, "So is he."

Both looked at Reid who had Parker into his lap and was stroking her hair, "You're okay Parker,come on you're fine just open your eyes."

Parker heard everyone speaking around her and slowly opened her eyes to find Reid staring down at her, "I remember," she said before the darkness overtook her again.

* * *

Graham stood with the revolver still in his hands,he couldn't believe he had just shot two people. Hotch came over and saw him frozen in fear, "Nice shot kid," he said as he took the gun from Graham's shaking hands.

"I sh-killed two people, I'm going to jail," Graham's voice was shaking.

Hotch pulled Graham into a hug, "You aren't going to jail,you just saved the life of a federal agent and a victim. No one will send you to jail."

"Parker,is she okay?"

"She's fine,she passed out probably from fear and stress. She's going to be sore but she's alive.

* * *

JJ and Reid rode in the ambulance with Parker who never opened her eyes. They listened to EMT's take charge and check over her vitals and everything. They both knew it was going to a long road of recovery for Parker but knew she wouldn't be alone. She would forever have the BAU team on her side.

* * *

The entire team waited in the hospital while Parker got checked out. The doctor came and told them the extent of her injuries and said she was waking up. He gave them permission to stay all night as long as they were quiet and didn't get in the way of the nurses.

* * *

Parker woke up to find everyone standing around her bed, "Well this looks oddly familiar," she said attempting to lighten the mood.

Reid was the first to laugh and move toward Parker. She moved over and made room for him next to her, "You're going to be okay,you know that right?"

"I know."

Reid sitting down next to Parker was what everyone else needed to move in towards her. She was being overcrowded by hugs and people talking but Parker realized she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

It was just after 11 in the morning when everyone started yawning. No one had slept since Parker had been taken and it was taking its toll. Parker insisted everyone go home and sleep and come back once they woke up but no one wanted to leave her alone.

"Guys,I want to stay if that's okay," JJ said as everyone was getting ready to argue about who would go home.

Hotch knew that JJ needed to stay and talk to Parker privately, "Alright,we'll be back in a few hours. Call if you need anything."

JJ nodded and waved good bye before heading back into Parkers room.

* * *

"Mind if I sit next to you?" JJ asked Parker quietly.

Parker didn't say anything,she just moved over so JJ could slide into the bed next to her.

JJ wrapped her arm around Parker was surprised when Parker snuggled in next to her. She needed to talk to Parker and now was the time, "Parker,I'm sorry. I failed you. Ever since you got here I have done nothing but fail you and I'm sorry."

"You didn't fail me. I was hard on you when we first met. After that first gunshot was fired it was like my memories came rushing back. I was cold towards you and rude."

"You were scared,there's a difference."

JJ played with Parker's hair as she continued speaking to her little cousin, "When Molly said one of us was going to die I was so scared. I couldn't lose you yet you were so willing to give yourself up. You were so brave."

"When you love someone you will do anything to save them," Parker said softly.

"You're right,you'll do anything which is why I need to do something for you."

Parker looked up at JJ with frightened eyes, "You aren't going to send me away are you?I promise I'll be good, I just don't want to leave you. Please JJ don't send me to live with some foster family."

"Shhh,no nothing like that. Parker,you're sick and you have been for awhile. You don't eat much and Reid mentioned the alcohol he found in your room. You deserve to have happy life but I can't give you that without you getting the help you need."

"What are you saying?"

"I did some research. I found a facility-a treatment center that can help you get better."

Parker was silent and JJ thought she was going to kick her out, "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long do I need to be there for?"

"As long as it takes for you to get better."

Parker nodded her head, "Okay. When do I go?"

"As soon as you are strong enough."

* * *

Graham stuck his head into Parker's hospital room. She was laughing at something Reid had said but turned when she heard the slight knock, "Hey Graham Cracker come in."

Graham came in and slapped hands with Spencer as Spencer walked out of the room,giving the two of them some time.

"You ready to blow this popsicle stand?" Graham joked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Parker said letting her guard down for a split second.

Graham saw how scared she really was and pulled her into a hug and then sat down beside her on the hospital bed, "You're going to be fine P.R."

"I know,I'm just scared."

"I know you are but just think at least you'll finally be out of this hospital."

"Yeah,after what? 2 months?"

Graham laughed, "Yeah something like that."

"Graham,what if I can't get better? What if I can't beat this?"

"You can and you will. I know you Parker and I know you are the strongest girl I have ever met and if anyone can get through this it is you."

"Will you be here when I get out?"

"Of course I will. My mom and dad know how important you are which is why they don't care that I came to visit you every weekend."

"I'm so scared."

Graham wrapped his arm around Parker who leaned her head against his shoulder, "I know you are but just know that you have a family waiting for you when you get out."

Parker smiled, "I know."

"You ready to rock? Everyone is waiting for you,your discharge papers have been signed and you are set to go."

"Yeah,I'm ready," Parker kept her head against Graham's shoulder a few seconds longer,which was just enough time for a spying Garcia to snap a picture of the two lovebirds without them knowing.


	40. Epilogue

**So,this is it. The final chapter of my first ever story. I want to thank everyone who read it and reviewed for me. You guys mean the world to me and I loved hearing all your thoughts! Thank you soooo much for sticking with it from the beginning to the end. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it(as I'm sure I said before!) I'll be starting another story hopefully posting by tomorrow so stay tuned:) Thanks again for everything...happy reading:)**

Parker finished packing up her pictures and shoving her clothes inside. This was it. After three months in the treatment facility she was finally ready to go. She zipped up her suitcase and walked over to the mirror.

Parker looked at her reflection and smiled at what she saw. Her face was still a little gaunt but it was much better then it had been. Her hair was no longer straw thin but now fell in natural waves down past her shoulders with the perfect thickness. Her blue eyes sparkled and although her cheekbones were still sharp,they didn't look sickly sharp. She flexed her toes and saw muscle where there used to be just bone. Her body was more muscular then ever and she felt stronger.

"You're really leaving huh?" Parker turned and saw her roommate Hailey standing in the doorway.

"Yeah,I really am," Parker said as she sat down on her bed.

Hailey went and sat next to Parker, "You won't forget about me will you?"

"I could never forget about you,Hails."

"I'm happy you get to leave but sad because now I'm probably going to have to get a new roommate and no one can top you."

Parker smiled at her best friend, "You're right,no one CAN top me."

Hailey laughed and poked Parker, "You're so ridiculous, but I love you anyways."

"You better say that."

The girls fell into a comfortable silence. Neither was ready for Parker to leave quite yet.

Hailey broke the silence first, "So when are they coming?"

"They should be here anytime I guess," Parker said as she started twirling the bracelet on her wrist.

"You're nervous," Hailey said as she reached out and grabbed Parker's hand.

"Yeah,I am. I haven't seen any of them in three months."

"You didn't want to see them," Hailey reminded her gently.

"I know. I did want to see them but I couldn't because I needed to focus on me and seeing them, I don't know I just needed time to get better."

"I get that,and I'm sure they will to."

Parker got up and dug around her suitcase and pulled something out and handed it to Hailey, "Here I made this."

Hailey looked confused but smiled when she realized what it was, "You made me a bracelet?"

"Of course I did,silly. I made two. Mine has an H and yours has a P."

Hailey held out her wrist for Parker to fasten it for her, "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too but I promise to write all the time and visit when I can."

The two girls hugged and finally gave up trying to hold back their tears.  
"Parker? You have a large group of people waiting for you out in the lobby," Nurse Jenna said as the girls broke apart, "You ready to go?"

Parker nodded and grabbed her suitcase. When she got to the door she turned back to Hailey who was crying, "I'll call you as soon as I can," Parker said.

Hailey nodded and got up and walked towards Parker who gave her one last hug, "Love ya Hails,get better so you can come visit."

Hailey smiled at her friend and released her, "Go get 'em Parker."

* * *

Parker took a deep breath before opening the door to the lobby and then shoved it open.

She stood there for a second just watching as Morgan shoved Reid into Emily who fell into Garcia causing JJ and Hotch and Graham to start laughing hysterically and she smiled.

Parker dropped her suitcase which caught the attention of the team. They turned and broke into huge grins when they saw her standing there.

"Well,what are you waiting for? Get over here,kid," Morgan said smiling as Parker took off running towards her family.


End file.
